


Everything Can Change

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, BAMF Harry Hart, BAMF Roxy, Barebacking, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub Undertones, Eggsy Unwin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kink Discovery, Leather Trousers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Michelle Unwin Is A Horrible Person, Michelle Unwin's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Harry Hart, Protective Merlin (Kingsman), Public Blow Jobs, Referenced Child Molestation, Rimming, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Shameless Smut, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Voyeurism, accidental daddy kink, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 65,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: part two of the series I didn't even plan to be a series. Rating changed because smutNow with Michelle in prison, awaiting punishment, Eggsy tries to get on with his life. But, there's one more bastard he has to defeat so he can finally live his life in peace and have the happiness back that Harry gave him. With the help of an unexpected addition to his family, Eggsy just might have the chance to be happy and live his life.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617253
Comments: 96
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Love was a fickle little thing. It was unpredictable and terrifying. But it was warmth and everything that was good and secure that Eggsy had ever known. Harry showed Eggsy a view of the wretched world he never expected existed; just by giving him the unconditional love he still felt he didn’t deserve. Harry loved him selflessly and wholeheartedly; never standing for anyone hurting him, defending his love against the life Eggsy left behind.

Afer a long week of waiting, Eggsy finally felt like he was ready to talk to Kate; with Harry listening in and encouraging conversation. He was still afraid that she would hate him but their few interactions over the week were pleasant so he was more confident that she wouldn’t be too upset with him.

Not wanting to stress him, and knowing they had to meet on mutual ground; Kate offered to bring lunch and a few movies to Eggsy’s room, and she hadn’t considered saying no when Daisy asked to join them as well.

Being in one of the few safe places he had left, Eggsy lounged against the headboard with Daisy wedged between his knees; her little feet over his hip; picking a little absently at his food, occasionally able to focus on the movie playing.

“So, Arthur knew our dad and was saved by him; so he saved you from our mum and her shitty husbands as repayment, not some life debt thing. Now you’re in bed together?”

“Pretty much,” he shrugged. “I mean, he don’t make me feel like he loves me just because he feels like he owes Dad or anything like that; he gets kinda silly with loving me sometimes but I wouldn’t want him any different than he is ‘cause he’s good to me and Daisy. I mean, who adopts their boyfriend’s little sister and goes through all the shit we’ve gone through and still keeps his sanity enough to not leave for the hills?”

He fidgeted with his glasses, accidentally hitting the button Harry told him to press if he started to get overwhelmed; gathering a bit of noodles on his fork and leaning to put it on Daisy’s plate. She turned and snatched a few little corns off his plate, making him laugh

Harry came into the room, smiling at the three piled together on the bed; folding down beside Eggsy with a soft sigh. He felt Eggsy relax and took his hand.

“How’s everything going?”

Eggsy shrugged, leaning his head down on Harry’s shoulder. “Good so far. We ain’t fighting and tryin’ to kill each other yet.

“Yeah because that’s what all siblings do you doofus,” Kate snickered. “I do like you though; you’re sweeter than people think of you.”

Eggsy snorted a laugh, catching the grin on Harry’s face. “There’s a child present, don’t you dare say it.” Kate couldn’t help laughing at Harry’s shrug. “It’s bad enough she’s got my mouth already.”

Another amused look crossed Harry’s face, making Eggsy smile wide. “Well she doesn’t totally have that mouth of yours,” he replied, snugging Daisy close when she moved to sit in his lap after putting her plate at the end of the bed out of the way; pecking her forehead.

“You’re both so dorky cute together; it’s hilarious.”

Eggsy smiled at her, putting his own plate aside in favor of snugging to Harry; feeling tension he didn’t realize he held releasing slowly. “I mean, you and me can have a good relationship now, yeah? It’s not like either of us went out and asked for shit to happen like it did to us, right?”

She nodded, taking his hand and giving a firm squeeze. “Yeah, I believe we can. I’ve always hated being an only child; it really sucks sometimes. But, we gotta promise each other, the three of us, that we won’t turn our backs on each other. I’m super defensive of my family and you two are blood; I won’t stand for people’s bullshit against either of you.”

He just huffed a laugh and nodded, making himself comfortable tucked to Harry’s side.

“Good,” she told him, smile growing fond. “There’s a few arses that need kicking and they won’t be expecting me to deliver it to them. That new idiot Michael, I fucking hate him. He’s always spouting off some catty bullshit about how you deserved being hurt ‘cause our mother didn’t want kids; acting like it’s your fault she got with so many dickheads.”

“Really?” Harry asked, his tone getting their attention quick. Eggsy knew that tone well and it was never a good sign. “Where did he come from exactly?”

Kate shrugged and shook her head, taking out her phone. She was one of the heads at R&D and helped bring on staff; and had access to Michael’s application and approval letters. “His home address is listed in the Estates in London, that’s all I know personally. I make a real effort to avoid being around him ‘cause I don’t want to get in trouble for stabbing him in the head.”

She passed her phone to Harry, feeling tension bleeding out of Eggsy again.

Eggsy read the screen, frown deepening when he saw Michael’s listed address and staff picture. “No, he needs to go; he’s one of Dean’s fuckers.”

“How’d the bitch even find you here?” Kate asked, leaning to look at the phone as well; now furious, an almost drowning urge to protect Eggsy and Daisy hitting her hard. “Surely she isn’t smart enough to put trackers on you somehow, right?”

Eggsy stood from the huddle, surprising Harry with the unexpected move as he stepped over him and Daisy to get off the bed. “We got scanners for that kinda thing somewhere, right?”

Harry shrugged, giving the phone back to Kate and hugging Daisy so he could get to his feet as well; putting Daisy on his hip and putting a call out to Merlin. Eggsy shoved his feet into his slippers and went after Harry with Kate following him, using her phone to call downstairs to another R&D leader. She thought Eggsy would follow Harry but he chose to go downstairs with her, anger and fear heavy on his shoulders again.

“Where’s that fucker Michael?” Kate asked, interrupting a group huddled over a workspace. “The new guy that came in coupla months ago.”

“Months?” Eggsy asked, hands on his hips to keep from fidgeting. “He’s been here fuckin’ months and I ain’t noticed him yet?”

“He stays holed up in his office on the computer,” Daniel told them with a worried frown.

Again, they were interrupted. This time by Harry and Merlin, both looked furious. Kate had a hand out and tugging Eggsy closer before she realized the reaction, worried to see Merlin’s entire head angry and red. Harry would be proud of the reaction later; after he found out where Michael Graves had come from and why another of Dean Baker’s minions had snuck into Kingsman.

“Check across the hall, he’s like a little cave troll and never comes out hardly.” Daniel told Harry, not waiting for him to ask anything; it was obvious what he was after.

Harry snarled as he turned to stalk across the hallway, worrying the scientists gathered in the lab. Kate still kept Eggsy protectively behind her, ready to fight if it was necessary. Merlin turned in his chair and rolled out to the hallway when Harry’s voice echoed loud from Michael’s office; knowing he couldn’t do much anymore in the way of fighting but he had to at least try to prevent bloodshed.

Eggsy couldn’t move, too afraid to even breathe at the moment; unaware that he had Kate’s shirt tight in his fist as he hid behind her. He felt worse when he saw Roxy rushing into Michael’s office; he knew something horrible was about to happen to him again.

By the time Percival came to take Michael to a holding cell, Eggsy was white as a sheet and trembling. He couldn’t even find laughter when he saw Roxy give Michael’s ass a hard kick as she followed after Percival to help him.

Harry and Merlin passed the lab last, both already discussing the need for another agency wide inspection. Harry wanted to find every last one of Dean’s minions and destroy them permanently.

Kate let out a sigh and grabbed for Eggsy’s hand, leading him out of the lab and after Harry; needing to know what was going on and had to make sure Eggsy and Daisy were going to be safe again. She didn’t realize yet how easily she fell into the protective eldest sibling mindset so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be smutty but I still haven't slept and I'm gonna try again lol. I'll try smut in another chapter.

Eggsy woke early feeling Harry’s hands rubbing idly on his back; realizing that Harry had been awake for a while and he managed to squirm half into Harry’s lap in his sleep. He smiled when Harry’s hand moved and his fingers raked through his hair; stretching out with a happy little noise.

“Wanna fuck around?”

Harry snicked softly, leaning for a kiss. “You sure you want to?”

“I’m not sure of anything really, but don’t you kinda miss it, too?”

“Truthfully, yes I do; but I’d rather you be able to perform. It’s not enjoyable unless both of us like what happens.”

Eggsy shrugged, taking Harry’s hand and fidgeting with it absently. “I mean, we don’t gotta right out fuck yet but we can still fuck around and it won’t bug me out. This whole wakin’ up with a chub every day is getting annoying.”

Harry smiled down at him, putting his book on the side table. “What did you have in mind?”

“Kinda hoped you’d have an idea. I wanna but I don’t know what I want.”

“Well, you do enjoy a full body massage and last time we were in a public setting; which didn’t bother you at all so I’m certain if we do it in here privately. That’ll at least lead somewhere.”

Eggsy sat up and rolled to his feet, going to the bathroom for a moment while Harry pulled the blankets down to the foot of the bed; coming back with a couple towels and without his pajama pants. “You’ll haveta get naked, too. Can’t ruin those fancy silk pants.”

Harry paused unfolding a towel to look down at the dark green silk pajama pants he wore. He didn’t care much if they got a bit of oil spattered but Eggsy had picked them out for him as a surprise gift and even though he didn’t particularly like silk, he didn’t want them ruined.

He shook himself back to reality and flicked the towel out over the sheet then took the pants off and put them out of the way. Eggsy found the lavender and lilac oil he preferred and put it on Harry’s night stand before looking for the candles. Harry made sure Eggsy’s back was turned before he crouched and took a little black box out from under the bed; taking out the baggie of marijuana and rolling papers.

Seeing the baggie on the bed and Harry busy rolling a couple joints surprised Eggsy as he turned around but he didn’t protest; slinking down on the towels with a grin, reaching a hand to rub on Harry’s knee playfully.

“Don’t tell anyone I have this; we aren’t doing it often but sometimes it’s a good treat.”

“Long as it’s not heroin or something like that shit that almost killed all those people.”

Harry snorted softly. “I’ve secretly grown my own since I left the army, long before Poppy Adams got ahold of anything stronger than aspirin.”

Eggsy leaned to look into the box now that Harry had it out and open, snickering at the marijuana stickers and drawings that Harry obviously added in his youth. “How old are those condoms?” he asked, reaching to pick one up; not expecting to see old flavored condoms in Harry’s stash box.

“Probably a good thirty years at least; last time I had a partner to use them with; actually forgot they’re in here but the packaging is Jackson Pollock prints.”

Eggsy flicked the condom back into the stash box with a groan, shuddering.

“It’s just a print, not an actual artwork,” Harry laughed at him, leaning down for a kiss and giving Eggsy one of the joints then leaning against the headboard. Eggsy draped himself in Harry’s lap, smiling as he lit the joint and Harry rubbed on his bare ass.

“Is this your idea of foreplay?” he teased, arching back into Harry’s hand. “It’s probably gonna work, ya know.” He chuckled and squirmed when Harry’s finger dipped between his cheeks slowly; rubbing for just a moment to make Eggsy want more.

“No, foreplay will be getting your entire body under my hands. Just figured if you’re relaxed before I start rubbing on you, you’ll respond better; like you did in Paris. If Roxy hadn’t shared our room, I would have had you bouncing then.”

He smiled and rolled his eyes fondly, shaking his head. “Good chance I’da let you, too. Miss havin’ you pin me; which I never let anyone else do if I can stop them. You’re different; you doing it, I feel safe. I dunno, I’m weird I guess.”

“Yes, you are, but you’re absolutely perfect in your weirdness.”

Eggsy rolled over onto his back, letting his legs flop open. “What kinda kinks you got? Aside from eating arse out.”

Harry shrugged, hand rubbing over Eggsy’s chest. “Well, I don’t really know because I’ve never had a chance to explore with anyone. Hell, my first sexual experience wasn’t until after the army and Merlin paid a hooker for my birthday. It was with a woman and I didn’t enjoy it at all. I was here a couple years before I dipped my toes again; which that ended horribly. Sex has always been pretty much vanilla for me.”

“If what you do to me is what you consider vanilla, I can’t wait to see what you say is truly kinky. I draw a hard line at scat and piss though; you’ll have to find that somewhere else if you like that.”

“Don’t worry, I definitely do not enjoy that.” Harry cringed at the suggestion. “I’m not sure what I would like, but I know what I don’t. I rather enjoy giving you what you like though. I like when you’re under me and pleading; your little noises you make, it just drives me more.”

Eggsy smiled up at him. “See, there’s some kinks for you. I can work with that and we can try some new stuff if you’re up for it.”

Harry shrugged, putting his box away when Eggsy finished his joint and lounged back, coasting from the marijuana. Eggsy moved and laid along on Harry, arms folded on Harry’s chest. Harry snicked a high little snicker, letting his hands roam over Eggsy’s back; fingers tickling and making him squirm.

“Just, no more vibrating butt plugs. Seriously not ready to relive that experience again.”

Eggsy laughed, planting a kiss on the middle of Harry’s chest. “I definitely have to agree on that. I still like the idea of wearing one so I’m ready for you, but let’s stick to those metal ones.”

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, content to hold onto Eggsy until he decided he was ready to do something heavier. He didn’t expect they would get very far when Eggsy woke up and flat out suggested playing.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy followed Harry through a high-end clothing store, wondering why they were shopping when they could easily get something made at the new Kingsman shop. Harry finally noticed that Eggsy had been wearing his slippers everywhere when not on a mission and when he wouldn’t reveal why; Harry assumed it had to do with Merlin’s teasing of his sneakers. He hadn’t seen the shoes in the closet when he checked so he decided he would take Eggsy shopping for new sneakers and treat him to some good clothes as well.

He would need good clothes for their upcoming vacation to Barcelona anyways; which was another that Harry planned instead of asking Eggsy and having him stress over choosing somewhere.

“Ain’t all this stuff expensive as shit?” Eggsy asked, looking at a soft dark brown sweater. He liked it and it felt good in his hands, but the price tag kept him from doing more than giving it a cursory touch before walking away to find something cheaper.

“We have an endless income,” Harry replied, taking the sweater off the rack and draping it over his arm. “That’s why we’re here. All the clothes are spectacularly comfortable and the way all the jeans and trousers will fit you is my own selfish reasoning.”

Eggsy laughed, looking back over his shoulder at him; brow quirked curiously when he spotted the armload of shirts Harry held that he had looked at. “Wait, are you grabbing up everything I touch just to buy it?”

“Not everything,” he shrugged smiling. “Just what you seem to like more than just a little bit. Like that denim monstrosity that you saw near the door; nobody needs a full set of denim coveralls for anything unless they’re a lumberjack. But you’re making the choices, you just don’t realize it right now.”

He smiled and shook his head, leaning up for a kiss. “You’re such a dork.” Harry shrugged again, following Eggsy through the racks.

Now feeling a little more confident, and knowing Harry would be patient with him and let him take the time he needed, Eggsy put more effort into choosing clothes. Harry had to take a few armloads up to the front registers for holding because he couldn’t carry everything. It looked like Eggsy was intent on buying an entirely new wardrobe and he couldn’t bring himself to put a stop to it.

Finally, Eggsy roamed the entire store and was happy with his choices; following Harry so everything could be paid for. He nearly fell over when the clerk told Harry the price and instinctively started to stop him so almost everything could be put back; but Harry had his personal credit card out and swiped before he could say anything.

They had to get help taking everything out to their taxi; packing the trunk and most of the back seat. Harry just smiled and shook his head when he saw that there was only room for one of them on the seat after the last bag was shoved into place.

He got in and sat down, shifting to sit comfortably when Eggsy got in and sat in his lap; hugging him tight.

“Where to next?” Eggsy asked, snugging into Harry with a grin.

“Well, since it seems a gnome has come along and stolen all of your shoes except your Oxfords and your bedroom slippers. You’ll need a good pair of trainers because there’s usually a fair amount of walking involved with vacationing.”

His smile fell too quickly for Harry’s liking; Harry felt Eggsy tense in his arms and frowned worriedly. “Yeah, I’ll leave that up to you. I’ll just pick something tacky and ridiculous if I do it myself.”

Harry sighed softly, pressing a long kiss on Eggsy’s head; tightening his hold and squeezing until he felt Eggsy relax again and breathe easy.

“If you want to have tacky shoes, it’s your feet. Nobody else should ever have any say in what you put on your own body. I couldn’t care less; I just want to make sure you’ll be comfortable and feel good.”

Terry pulled up to another store and dropped them off; leaving to take their purchases back to the house so there would be room in the taxi for the mountain of shoes he was expecting Harry to splurge on for Eggsy. Eggsy followed Harry again, nervously reaching for Harry’s hand as they stepped into the store.

Harry spotted a display of the winged sneakers Eggsy had loved so much and turned to tell him; but Eggsy hauled him to the other side of the store away from the display. He couldn’t help frowning at the shelves of plain white sneakers that Eggsy wouldn’t stray away from despite obviously wanting to browse around.

If he got plain white shoes, nobody would have something to make fun of him for.

With a sigh, Eggsy picked three exact matching pairs of sneakers; but the other two were in a bigger size than Eggsy wore. He intended to put the two bigger pairs away and save them if he ever needed a bigger pair. Harry considered coming back to the store at a later date and buying the winged sneakers for a later gift but was almost certain that wouldn’t help Eggsy feel better either. He just paid for the three pairs of plain white sneakers and took Eggsy’s hand firm as they left to wander around until Terry returned to take them back home.

“When was the last time we had an unplanned lunch date?” he asked, looking around at the shops and a small café.

“Like totally spontaneous?” Eggsy replied, forcing himself to not look down at his feet as they strolled. Harry nodded, steering Eggsy toward the café. “I believe it was our first date when Merlin got those reservations then flounced on the poor girl.”

He smiled just a little bit when they stepped into the café and he couldn’t read the chalkboard menu hung on the wall. That meant he probably wouldn’t be able to read the laminated menu and Harry would order for him.

Of course, that was the sole reason Harry chose the specific café instead of the couple others around the shopping center. He knew Eggsy would enjoy it and be in a better mood.

They were shown to a table on the patio. Eggsy sat and grinned at Harry, only knowing enough of the language to order a soda to drink; not wanting wine or anything heavier so early in the day unless he was on a mission. He chuckled quietly as Harry rattled off their food order, unable to keep from squirming minutely in his chair and let his foot playfully rub on Harry’s leg under the table; getting a smile in return.

“I know, but still; it just pushes all the right buttons when you do that. You’re so competent and sure of yourself; it’s really hot.”

Harry’s eye rolled fondly and he shook his head, reaching across the table for Eggsy’s hand; holding firm. “Well, as long as you still keep up learning how to speak the languages; I’ll take care of reading and won’t make you learn it.”

Eggsy grinned, resting his chin in his free hand, watching Harry checking his phone and typing a few times; their hands still joined on the tabletop in clear view of anyone who looked over at them. He didn’t expect Harry to sneak a picture of him, blinking at the flash and chuckling; showing his pure joy. Harry smiled and put his phone away again, leaning across the table for another kiss.

“I’ll be putting that one as the background on my phone. That’s your best smile I’ve ever gotten from you.”

“Staring at you does that to me; makes me all tingly and fluttery inside still. I don’t get why but I like it and wouldn’t change anything.”

They made easy small talk while they waited for their food to arrive; neither paying attention to the snoody patrons sitting around them sneering at the sight of two men obviously together as more than simple friends. A few sneered because of their age difference and being two men showing unashamed affection for each other.

####################

Two days later Harry led Eggsy off a commercial flight in Barcelona and into the airport terminal. Harry kept Eggsy’s hand tight to not lose him in the crowd, a little nervous to not have full Kingsman support at his disposal for the duration of their time off.

At baggage claim Eggsy leaned tiredly against Harry; both tucked into a wall behind the crowd huddled around the conveyer belt pushing and shoving to get to their luggage. Harry knew to wait for the crowd to thin before even thinking about looking for their bags; and waiting meant he could have Eggsy tucked into his arms longer before he had to let go again.

He smiled as he nuzzled and kissed on Eggsy’s cheeks; gently caressing with the scruffy beard he still kept for Eggsy’s enjoyment. He squirmed when Eggsy snuck his hands up under his shirt and tickled along his stomach, snickering into the kisses.

Finally, the crowd thinned enough they could step up and collect their luggage. Eggsy was tempted to sit on his rolling suitcase just to see if Harry would grab it and drag him along; but he wanted out of the crowd and at their cottage more than he wanted to mess around in public and be a menace.

Harry probably would have pulled him on the suitcase though.

Getting a taxi from the airport was a task and a half but Harry was ready for the struggle; using his deep seeded coordination skills to claim a car before it could be taken, taking Eggsy’s suitcase to put in the trunk with his own.

Eggsy got into the car and rattled off the address for their cottage from memory, taking off his shoes and sighing tiredly; taking Harry’s hand when he got into the car and settled.

“I’m ready for a long, hot soak and good food. Think there’ll be a tub or a shower stall in the bathroom? I’m kinda in the mood to have you in the tub relaxing with me if we can.”

“We’ll have to wait and see; but there’s still a chance there will be a tub instead of a shower stall. Some cottages aren’t too modernized and from what the innkeeper told me over the phone they chose the cozy cottage style instead of newer.”

“Will you get in with me then?”

Harry chuckled and nodded, leaning in for another kiss. “Yes, my darling boy. I’ve arranged to have some of your favorite snack foods available as well if you’d like to snack while we relax.”

They didn’t miss the mutter from the cab driver, sharing a displeased look but neither wanting to separate for the comfort of a complete stranger. Eggsy snuggled closer not caring what the driver thought about him. He was safely held in Harry’s arms and comfortable. He wasn’t going to move unless he absolutely had to for now.

At the cottage, Harry paid the cab fare and grabbed their luggage out of the trunk; unashamedly taking Eggsy’s hand as they went to the innkeeper’s office to get the keys to the cottage. Eggsy relaxed more when he looked around the cozy office; smiling at the warmth and care he saw in the way everything was kept so nice and tidy.

Harry signed a few papers and spoke with the innkeeper for a few minutes before he had the keys to their cottage; smiling at Eggsy and taking him to his side again. Once inside the cottage Eggsy made quickly for the bedroom; stripping down to his undershirt and boxers before working to unpack his suitcase. Harry put his suitcase in the bedroom before he turned to roam and inspect everything; smiling at the large tub in the bathroom; much like their claw foot tub at home but twice the size; they would both easily fit together like Eggsy wanted.

Eggsy put Harry’s clothes away after finishing with his own then went off to look for him; finding him in the small kitchen already preparing snack foods for their bath. His hand inched out sneakily when he spotted the mint cookies on the plate, snickering when Harry saw him and smiled; turning to him for a kiss, tasting the chocolate and mint on Eggsy’s lips.

“Go get the bath ready; I have the fizzy balls and everything in my bag.”

Eggsy took another cookie and kiss then turned to his task happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so sayeth the lord: let there be smut!
> 
> which I'm still new at so if it sucks, apologies lol.

Two days into their Barcelona vacation, Eggsy found another nude beach; which shouldn’t have surprised Harry but he hadn’t suspected anything when Eggsy woke that morning and suggested going to a beach. He did want to see Eggsy in that skimpy speedo again as it was so he wasn’t complaining.

He still felt ridiculous wearing one himself, but whatever it took to put a smile on Eggsy’s face he would do readily.

Lying out in the sun with Eggsy at his side, both without a care or worry, Harry felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the pit he couldn’t find the want to escape. He never thought he would have fallen in love with anyone so deeply.

After a while of soaking up the sun’s warm rays, Eggsy got off his lounger and surprised Harry straddling his lap; plucking the book Harry held out of his hands and tossing it to the sand, giving him a sly smile.

It took a minute for Harry to realize Eggsy had taken off his speedo. He chuckled, hands going to rub on Eggsy’s thighs.

“Yes, my little minx?”

Eggsy shook his head, caressing Harry’s chest idly. “So, I still haven’t figured out where this sudden vacation came from. You’re borderline workaholic, you haven’t taken a vacation in all the years we’ve known each other and don’t say Kentucky was vacation for you ‘cause it really wasn’t.”

“Just felt like showing you off and taking you somewhere you can relax for a while; not have to worry about your mother or anything she’s done.”

“And it’s nothing at all to do with getting me back into bed?”

Harry chuckled and shrugged. “That is an alternative plan as always but still going to wait for you to make the first move when you’re ready.”

“Well, this whole idea to get me naked and on top of you really helps.”

“Oh yes, I lured you out of your underwear and over here on my lap naked as the day you were born just by simply sitting here reading. My seduction skills are better than I was aware apparently.”

Eggsy laughed happily and leaned down for a kiss, squirming when Harry’s hands moved to his ass and pulled him in close; squeezing hard. “Well it is a nude beach and I’m not known to be ashamed to show my naked arse to strangers. It’d be better if I weren’t the only one though. I could sit here and keep you covered, give you an interesting set of tan lines that’ll have everyone whispering about us.”

Harry’s eye rolled fondly and he shook his head, letting Eggsy take his swimsuit off; squirming under Eggsy for a moment, adjusting so his groin wasn’t being uncomfortably squished.

“You’ll have tan lines from my hands on your arse.”

Eggsy shrugged and wiggled his hips, feeling eyes on them but not caring about the other beachgoers, leaning down to nuzzle and kiss on Harry’s cheeks. He didn’t expect Harry’s fingers to prod around and burrow between his ass cheeks but he was more surprised that he didn’t tense at the touch.

“Would it be totally indecent if I rode you right here in the open?” He laughed loud when Harry swatted his ass. “They have underground clubs where it’s pretty much expected if that’s your kicks.”

Harry tilted his head considering Eggsy’s idea, hands kneading absently. “I really don’t look good in leather and harnesses.” They both laughed at the visual of Harry in assless chaps, Eggsy wanted to see if Harry would wear a leather g-string; and a chest harness in an almost too loud club full of people dressed similarly and open sex acts.

“What about if we skip the harnesses and get you a mesh shirt instead?”

“No,” Harry laughed and shook his head. “I’ll put on leather pants and a flashy shirt; but no harness or mesh clothing. I’m too old and fluffy for that.” He smiled when Eggsy poked his still flat stomach with a grin. “I’m still too old for that stuff.”

“So, you’d really go to a kink club with me just because I wanna go see what it’s like at one?”

He shrugged. “Well curiosity doesn’t always hurt so why not? If there’s a chance you’ll have fun and I get to see this smile of yours; what’s the harm?”  
Eggsy chuckled and kissed him again, nuzzling Harry’s beard happily. Harry could only hope he wouldn’t end up hating the new experience.

###############

Regret was slowly becoming an unfamiliar emotion for Harry where Eggsy was involved. There he was in an unbearably loud nightclub, decked out in a pair of leather pants and a mostly open button up shirt; watching Eggsy from the bar as he danced with a group of people on the dance floor.

Seeing Eggsy carelessly having so much fun and looking so unashamedly happy was worth the impending deafness and chafing from the pants.

After a few songs Eggsy made his way to the bar, smiling at Harry; reaching for his hand. “Gonna come dance with me or just watch me shake my arse for you?”

“I rather enjoy watching you have fun.”

“We can go into a back room,” Eggsy teased, rubbing on Harry’s arm invitingly; a coy little grin on his face.

Again, Harry considered his offer, smiling when Eggsy gave a little squirm of anticipation, then got to his feet; chuckling when Eggsy practically jumped off the barstool excitedly and almost dragged him through the club, weaving him in and out of the crowd and the roaming hands reaching for an inviting grope as they went. He felt a pang of jealousy when a hand grabbed Eggsy’s ass and nearly slapped it away before Eggsy wiggled out of the touch and pressed back into his front.

Deeper into the depths of the club Eggsy led Harry down a darkened hallway passing room after room of depravity and wild sex acts. A part of him was glad he’d taken a dose of his Viagra before leaving their cottage. He was pleasantly aroused watching Eggsy’s ass swishing in his skin tight leather pants. Eggsy led him to a mostly empty room figuring he would appreciate a not so crowded audience. He wanted to fool around and have Harry dip his toes into a kinkier scene; wanting him to have a chance to experiment and discover if he had any odd kinks hidden back.

He turned and knocked Harry playfully onto a plush couch, planting himself on Harry’s lap; hearing the almost awful rub of their pants screeching together. He couldn’t help cringing at the noise, smiling when he saw Harry’s own cringe as he shifted comfortably under him.

“We’re gonna get stuck together if we’re not careful,” he said into Harry’s ear, leaning forward to nuzzle and kiss on him again.

“I dare suspect that is your plan,” Harry replied, leaning into Eggsy’s playful nibbling. “Not that I’m against that though.” He didn’t expect Eggsy to effortlessly flick his wrist and open his pants, squirming again as arousal heightened.

Eggsy’s hand wrapped around Harry’s hardness and stroked slowly, nibbling and kissing on Harry’s neck so he wasn’t concentrating on the crowd and the apprehension he fought for so long. He was determined to not be afraid anymore.

Another screech of leather on leather as Eggsy tried to glide down to his knees between Harry’s legs. He smiled when he looked up at Harry and saw his head fallen back against the couch and his mouth open just slightly; eye closed to block out everyone else in the room.

A pair of lips caressed against his neck unexpectedly; making him reach up and bat the intruder away, wanting only Eggsy and not willing to share, as Eggsy took him deep into his mouth; lips wrapped tight around him.

Hands soon roamed Harry’s chest a little more persistent than the lips, pulling a growl from Harry’s throat as he lifted his head to glare. “Back off, bitch,” he demanded darkly, hand going to the back of Eggsy’s head and fingers tangling into his hair; guiding him slowly as his hips squirmed.

He groaned as Eggsy pulled off for a breath, leaning up when he saw the woman still trying to join them; growling possessively into her ear, finally making her back off and leave them alone. He went back down to Harry’s dick before Harry could so much as sigh annoyed at the woman; swallowing him down deep.

Harry groaned deeply and his head thumped back again hard, hand resuming on Eggsy’s head. Eggsy swallowed around Harry, earning a loud moan, and relaxed his throat to allow Harry farther down. He held still for a minute letting Harry thrust gently, moaning as his own hips squirmed.

After a couple minutes Eggsy released Harry’s dick and got to his feet; hands trembling as he reached for the button on his pants. Harry had to help him peel the sticking leather down to his ankles, flicking off one of Eggsy’s shoes to take one leg free; surprising Eggsy pulling him to straddle his lap.

“Kinky little shit,” he whispered against Eggsy’s ear; finger rubbing between Eggsy’s cheeks, earning a moan as he rubbed on Eggsy’s hole carefully and taking the little bottle of lube out of his shirt pocket.

Eggsy took the lube and slicked his fingers before wrapping his hand back around Harry’s spit slick hardness; letting out a little whimper when he felt Harry’s lubed fingers rubbing his hole gently, his hips moving against the wandering digits.

As Eggsy slid down slowly onto Harry’s dick, he let out a helpless moan; eyes closing and rolling back when he bottomed out in Harry’s lap. Harry groaned, fighting to keep his hips still to allow Eggsy to adjust to him, head thrown back and neck bared. Eggsy moved slowly at first, leaning in close so Harry would hear him whimper and moan for him.

The sounds nearly broke Harry’s attempts to let Eggsy move at his own pace on him; responding to his whimpering with tight growls and the rake of his teeth on Eggsy’s neck and shoulder, sucking a deep mark. Eggsy let out a surprised noise when Harry’s hand wrapped around him and moved with the slow pace of his hips, making him quicken slightly.

The thump of the club music drowned out most of the noise of the room; everyone too deep into their own activity to notice anyone else.

Feeling his release edging, Eggsy sped up slightly; sitting up to thrash on Harry’s lap, unable to keep quiet his moans. Harry grabbed Eggsy’s hips almost too tight and moved him fast, making Eggsy arch back and let out a moan louder than everyone else as his vision whitened and his release hit.

Spurred on, Eggsy responded with his own loud moan; release painting a mess on Harry’s shirt; falling into Harry’s chest breathless and limp. Harry’s arms finally relaxed and held Eggsy gently again, hands kneading and rubbing. He could feel Eggsy’s smile against his neck.

When Eggsy caught his breath, he pulled away and stood to put his pants back on again; chuckling when Harry stayed limp where he sat not making any attempt to put himself away and close his pants. Harry let out a questioning groan when he felt Eggsy fixing his lap, head still swimming slightly with the relief of finally letting out pent up stress he wasn’t aware he still carried.

Eggsy straddled him again, picking up a box of tissues on a side table to make an attempt at cleaning Harry’s shirt. “Probably shoulda unbuttoned your shirt; I really made a mess on you.”

“I’ll wear it with pride,” Harry mumbled, reaching for his drink. “I have plenty of white shirts, worth the sacrifice for what just happened.”

Eggsy grinned at him. “So, you liked having others around that could have been watching us the entire time?”

He shrugged tiredly, leaning up for a kiss. “I didn’t even notice anyone but that prowler trying to kiss on me; but I’m certainly not against a repeat of risking an audience.”

Eggsy laughed happily and snuggled to Harry, nuzzling and kissing on his neck again. Harry held his love tight, glad that they finally had their sex life coming back.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry enjoyed watching Eggsy so relaxed and worry free. Their days were full of great food, the occasional romp in bed, and neither caring about the odd sneer and glare they received from surprisingly very few people when they showed any loving affection openly.

But their joyous time did have to end eventually and they had to return home. They did miss Daisy horribly and wanted to be back home with her so neither were too broken up about having to leave Barcelona.

Eggsy wasn’t too thrilled about having to be on another commercial flight though. It was too crowded and loud. He could handle the cries of the few babies on board the plane, they were just babies and were reacting predictably. But a brash, loud, and obviously too drunk passenger threatened to break him.

His lucky bastard of a lover Harry had fallen asleep, easily tuning out the noise and resting peacefully. The mischievous side of Eggsy was tempted to mess with Harry while he slept and left him to fend for himself against boredom; but he wasn’t totally mean. So, he settled himself to sit quietly, holding Harry’s hand, and look out the window at the ground far below.

He was tempted to give the drunk passenger a quick knock out dart but he knew that would risk angering Harry; using the Kingsman tech for selfish reasons was very much frowned upon no matter how tempted one might be.

The plane lurched from an unexpected pocket of turbulence, getting the passengers attention. Eggsy tensed and tightened his hold on Harry’s hand; staring over at him a little dumbly when he woke so calmly with a soft sigh.

“Probably just an air pocket,” he soothed, stroking Eggsy’s hand. “I’ve been through worse.”

“Well, if need be; at least we know how to bail out of a crashing plane.”

“Probably not a good idea talking about plane crashes during turbulence, my dear boy. It could cause hysteria.”

Eggsy grinned at him, leaning in for a kiss. “You’re not scared, are you?”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Surely not when I’ve got such a brave and selfless knight to keep me safe.”

The plane lurched again, almost lurching Eggsy’s stomach into his throat as his grip tightened hard on Harry’s hand. “I might be the one needs safe keepin’. Hate turbulence shit. It’s too unpredictable.”

Harry checked his watch and sighed softly. There was still four hours before they landed back home. More if the turbulence kept up. He wasn’t sure if Eggsy could handle hours of the plane lurching and shaking.

“Okay seriously, the pilot’s gotten a fair bit lower. What’s going on?” Eggsy muttered at the window. “We ain’t about to land in some random field, are we?”

Harry leaned over Eggsy to look out the window, shaking his head when he spotted a small airport. “Probably being forced to land because the air conditions. We’ll be fine. I’ll make Merlin send a car to come pick us up.”

“Won’t driving take a lot longer than flying?”

“Yes, but I’d rather have you on the ground and settled instead of up here and so obviously nervous.”

Eggsy held back a shudder, cringing and tensing with another lurch as the plane finally had wheels on the ground. He let out a slow breath and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“I’d rather jump out of a flaming jet than deal with this lurch and pull shit. Merlin never hits turbulence when he’s flying. Fucking commercial pilots.”

Harry just smiled fondly, waiting for the antsy crowd to thin before he stood to leave the plane. Eggsy let out a sigh, glad that the plane was finally still, and groaned; still gripping Harry’s hand almost too tight.

When the bulk of the passengers departed the plane, Harry stood with Eggsy; tucking him close to his side. “We’ll collect our bags and then you’re due for a drink.” He led Eggsy to the baggage claim, again waiting for the crowd to thin out before stepping up to collect their luggage, then made quick for the first airport bar he saw.

Eggsy ordered a large mixed drink instead of the usual whiskey or martini, grinning when Harry snicked a quiet laugh at his choice; scanning the food menu when his stomach rumbled loud.

“So, what looks good?” Harry asked reading over Eggsy’s shoulder; one hand roaming on Eggsy’s back absently.

“I don’t care, I’m just half starved,” he looked up at a passing bartender with a plate of steaming food; his mouth almost watering when the scent hit his nose. “Been a while since we had greasy cheeseburgers and salty chips.”

Harry smiled at the easy choice Eggsy made without hesitation. “Pamela won’t be too pleased with greasy food but sometimes it’s just necessary to have something cheap and good. I do have a preference for the burgers you make though honestly.”

Eggsy wasn’t going to blush at the praise, but he chuckled and flicked his nose bashfully as Harry ordered two cheeseburgers and extra salty fries. Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy again, giving him a little nuzzle and huddling him in close.

#################

Harry knew he should have pushed for using a Kingsman jet; it would have been an easier trip for Eggsy and they wouldn’t be stuck overnight in a small-town airport waiting for Terry to make the drive to pick them up. He wouldn’t be able to sleep in the uncomfortable seats and his back wouldn’t cope with lying in the hard floor no matter how much Eggsy tried to make a comfortable pallet for them with his clothes.

He would rather stay awake and keep watch over Eggsy while he slept in the unfamiliar place anyways.

But, even with the clothing pallet and his head buried to block out the bright light; Eggsy tossed and turned unable to relax without Harry down beside him. He finally surrendered to insomnia with an annoyed huff; pushing to sit up, getting Harry’s attention. He almost pouted as he nudged himself between Harry’s knees and laid his head down with a groan.

“I know, my dearest,” Harry soothed, raking his fingers in Eggsy’s hair. “But I told Terry to bring a large enough taxi you have plenty of room to lounge if you’d like. We have a few more days off before we have to return to headquarters so you can plant yourself in our bed.”

“I’d be able to settle if you could handle getting down with me but I ain’t gonna let you hurt yourself like that.” He huffed and sat up again, folding his arms over Harry’s lap; holding his chin in his hand. “How far out is Terry?”

Harry shook his head, holding Eggsy’s face in his hands and caressing on the bags under Eggsy’s eyes. “He’s just left a short while ago; had some trouble getting everything settled with Merlin so we’re going to be here for some time still.”

Eggsy whined dramatically and flailed back onto the floor with a groan, making Harry chuckle quietly and shake his head at his bored and restless antics.

“We can’t fly commercial again, Harry. I can’t handle jerky flights like what we had and they’re always more than half the time our jets take. I’ve never taken a regular plane ever in my life and my second time is just hell. My fuckin’ nerves can’t handle it apparently.”

Harry bent over his lap, smiling down at Eggsy. “Look at you getting better at expressing what you need and want,” he told him, reaching and rubbing on Eggsy’s bent knees. “Told you you’d be able to tell me without getting yelled at like you were so afraid of. I do like when you get pouty, it’s kind of cute.”

Eggsy huffed at him again, giving him another pout just to be a pest. Harry chuckled at him, hands rubbing slowly. He couldn’t find the need to correct Eggsy’s behavior despite the odd looks from the few passengers waiting for their flights or other transportation. It still amazed him what he tolerated in the sake of loving Eggsy so dearly.

############

After what felt like days waiting at the airport for Terry and the long drive back home, Eggsy and Harry were finally in their own bed and snuggled together; but still neither able to easily fall asleep despite the exhaustion.

Neither paid attention to the movie Eggsy put on to fall asleep to; just needing the quiet background noise. Eggsy sprawled out on his stomach with Harry tucked in close and his head resting on Eggsy’s back; carefully pinned so he would be able to calm down.

Eggsy easily synced his breathing with Harry’s after a few minutes of lying still; calmed more with Harry’s fingers dancing lightly back and forth on his lower back; arms tucked up under his pillows.

Harry paused when Eggsy finally went limp under him with a soft sigh, giving over to the sandman that had avoided him for so long. He smiled and pecked a soft kiss between Eggsy’s shoulders as he settled in to fall asleep, holding Eggsy close and safe in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Going back to their responsibilities for Kingsman, Eggsy already wanted to take another vacation on another beach. He wanted more time alone with Harry, slowly becoming spoiled on the love Harry gave to him so freely.

But he knew he had to put the job first. He fell back into his routine easily, not feeling the stress he usually carried yet. He helped with a few parkour training sessions, spent time with Roxy whenever they could get together, and did his duties as Harry’s assistant. At home he could relax and spend his evenings with his two loves; always doing his impression of a fat house cat snuggling on Harry any time Harry was close enough.

Daisy seemed to be clingier than she had been before they left but Eggsy and Harry didn’t worry too much. She wasn’t yet eight and her deep seeded abandonment issues made her fear being left alone for too long.

Eggsy let himself into Harry’s office after leaving the gym, folding down tiredly onto the couch and plunking his feet up on the coffee table. At the desk, Harry frowned when he saw Eggsy wearing his Kingsman slippers instead of his sneakers again. When Merlin saw the look on Harry’s face, he turned around to look back at Eggsy, brow furrowed confused when he didn’t see anything out of place.

“Galahad, you know bedroom slippers are not appropriate footwear for work related stuff.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Well I’d put my trainers on for the gym but I don’t wanna risk ruffling anyone who thinks white isn’t appropriate for a shoe.”

Harry responded to Merlin’s huff with an ‘I told you so,’ shrug. He knew Eggsy would eventually pop off to Merlin about his shoes and he was going to let it happen. Merlin turned around to Eggsy with a sigh.

“You’re really still on about something that happened going on two months ago?”

“I mean, I should be used to people giving me shit for the way I look and dress; fuck knows I got it at home plenty. But I thought coming here I would be treated differently. Figure since I can’t wear my Oxfords in the gym without risking Harry having an aneurysm, my slippers should be fancy enough for judgmental shrews who make it a mission to put someone down over their choice of fuckin’ shoes.”

“Oh my god,” Merlin groaned, rubbing a frustrated hand down his face annoyed. “If you’re this prissy because a comment about fucking shoes, I’m really reconsidering if you’re right for Kingsman. You’re still over emotional.”

He backed his chair away from Harry’s desk, shaking his head as he turned and rolled away; leaving Harry’s office grumbling before Harry yelled at him for having a cross word for Eggsy. He tried to not get annoyed because Harry had someone to love again, but the way he spoiled Eggsy and showed so much favoritism was starting to bother him.

“Anyways,” Harry sighed, beckoning Eggsy to him; taking Eggsy’s hand when he stood and rounded the desk to his side, both smiling at each other. “You should wear your new trainers in the gym at least; he is right that slippers aren’t appropriate in the gym. They won’t protect your feet if you kick something or drop a weight on your foot. If not for that, at least so I can have peace of mind that you’re not going to break something.”

Eggsy shrugged, giving Harry a grin. “I plan to, I just wanted him to take notice that he was a dickhead and really should learn to think before he wants to insult someone; even if he believes he’s just teasing. You’re always going on about things changing for the better and it kinda sucks that not everyone can get on board with that; and least of all your best friend. Hell, I used to go around being an absolute shit just because I thought it was funny but you got through to me that it wasn’t right so I’ve tamed a lot. I don’t understand why someone in his almost fifties can’t.”

“Almost sixty,” Harry corrected with a grin. “He treats himself to cosmetic procedures.”

That got a loud laugh from Eggsy. He shook his head, bending for a quick kiss, then went to the closet to get a clean suit. Harry turned to watch Eggsy undress out of his gym uniform and put the suit on; shamelessly gawking at him making Eggsy laugh at him when he saw the smile on Harry’s face.

He redressed and came back to Harry, leaning on the edge of the desk; smiling and taking Harry’s hand. “Need anything run somewhere or anything?”

Harry shook his head, thumb caressing over Eggsy’s fingers. “I just have a request that you stay close. We eliminated Michael Graves but there’s still one more on the loose. I’m not putting you at risk.”

“So that sucks,” Eggsy mumbled, joy quickly dying. “How many fuckin’ more are there gonna be?”

Harry shrugged, free hand rubbing on Eggsy’s thigh. “I don’t know yet but I will make damn sure nobody hurts you again.”

With a sigh, Eggsy stood and started to pace nervously; arms hugged tight around himself, watching the door as if he expected a sneak attack. Harry turned his office security cameras back on, knowing he couldn’t say much to comfort Eggsy at the moment and had to let him fume and pace for a while hoping the more, he acted like he wasn’t afraid something was about to happen it would help Eggsy calm down.

Eventually Eggsy let out a frustrated huff and plopped down beside Harry behind the desk; nudging his head in Harry’s lap. He calmed when Harry raked his fingers through his hair slowly while he worked.

############

A week after Eggsy finally snapped at Merlin, things were back to normal between them. Merlin apologized to Eggsy and he tried to make it up to him and get Harry off his back about the situation.

But for now, Kingsman had something to celebrate. Merlin and Whiskey’s son arrived a little earlier than expected; healthy and loud. Eggsy and Tequila were busy taking pictures of the new baby, having to stand on chairs in the little room to get a clear shot over Merlin’s shoulders. Whiskey laid trying to rest after everything settled and she obliged to Eggsy pleading for pictures of her and the baby. Merlin sat cuddling the baby close, unable to look away from his tiny face and keep from smiling.

Harry tried to get away from his daily obligations to come down to medical for a visit but his meetings dragged on endlessly. It seemed everyone could see he wanted to get away and decided to do everything possible to keep his attention.

It didn’t help his envy that Eggsy sent him picture after picture of the baby with excited texts detailing every little noise and move he made.

Finally, at the end of the day Harry got away from everyone and snuck down to Medical; smiling when he came into the room and saw Daisy in Eggsy’s lap and the baby tucked in Eggsy’s arm. Merlin was busy at another physical therapy appointment or he would have been in the room with them still cuddling his son.

Whiskey and Tequila were busy huddled together with Statesman work.

Eggsy smiled when Harry came over to him, gently tucking the baby into Harry’s arms; chuckling at the absolute joy on his face as prim and proper Harry instantly turned to mush for the newborn. Seeing him with any child was a great sight that Eggsy wanted to see whenever possible.

Harry chuckled when Eggsy took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of him with the baby; again feeling the desire for a child of his own. He sat down in an empty seat and made himself comfortable with the baby leaned on his chest, a happy smile on his face.

Daisy stood from Eggsy’s lap and climbed up into Harry’s, wanting to be near the baby. Harry’s smile grew as she settled and he hugged her close, kissing her forehead.

“How’s my favorite baby girl?” he asked. “How was school?”

She cringed a little bit and shrugged, reaching to fidget with Harry’s tie. “I kinda got in trouble.”

Harry frowned and held her closer. “What happened?” Daisy just shrugged and burrowed closer instead of answering. Harry looked up at Eggsy worried.

“They decided to remove her completely ‘cause of us being together. That headmaster wasn’t nice at all, made her feel horrible and guilty. I let into the bitch though and now she doesn’t have a proper school.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Harry sighed, absently kissing Daisy’s head again. “We have been talking about putting her somewhere else anyways; we can get her into a good pay school.”

He nodded and fidgeted, frowning and watching Daisy as she fretted and squirmed upset over being yelled at so harshly at school. He wanted to take her and protect her from people’s discrimination and hateful attitudes.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry found Daisy a reputable and secure school by the next Monday morning. He met with the headmaster and the teachers for her grade; surprised that he would be allowed to choose which teacher she attended class with.

The three teachers made a great impression on him and liked all three; but he chose the younger of the two women. The elder woman looked too much like Dr. Selens and that decreased Harry’s trust in her. The young man, he knew Daisy wouldn’t be too comfortable around him since he was a stranger and Daisy didn’t trust too easy anymore.

So, on Daisy’s first day at her new school; Eggsy had to wake her earlier than the usual time and work at convincing her to put on the required school uniform. He knew it would be a battle and a half, the uniform included a skirt and Daisy was not a fan of skirts or dresses at all.

Harry smartly busied himself away from the fight and started breakfast.

Eggsy managed to get the button up shirt, little vest, and the (horrible, should be illegal) clip-on tie on Daisy without much of a fuss. But Daisy bailed off her bed; Eggsy would be impressed that she perfected a tuck and roll bail out so quickly later; and ran for the hallway when he held up the skirt.

“I’m sorry, but it’s a skirt or a ridiculous jumper dress, Flower,” he sighed at her, standing in the bedroom doorway. “You’ll be more comfortable with the skirt ‘cause the dress has coverall straps and you always cut those off.”

“No!” Daisy shouted at him then retreated into his and Harry’s bedroom; slamming the door.

Eggsy groaned and stepped up, turning the knob; sighing when he discovered it was locked. “Dammit,” he huffed quietly. “Come on, Flower unlock the door; there’s no key for this door. You know not to lock doors on us anyways.”

“I’m not wearing a stupid skirt!” she yelled back, plopping down with a huff and crossing her arms. “I don’t wanna wear a skirt! They’re stupid and I don’t like it, it’s ugly!”

“You really don’t have a choice in this, Daisy,” he told her, reminding himself to not shout at her like he was so accustomed to having done to him. “It’s for pay school, they even make the teachers wear certain stuff.”

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry stood listening and sighed, hearing that Eggsy needed help; at least vocally so Daisy would behave again.

“Is there a problem?” he called up, putting on his Arthur voice.

Eggsy groaned, huffing at the closed door. “Yeah, she’s holed up and locked the damn door.”

Harry frowned. “Why haven’t you tried picking her lock then?”

“She’s bolted in our room,” he huffed again and banged lightly on the door knowing Harry would come upstairs and be upset that Daisy locked herself in a room without a key.

His stomach fell when he heard the back door open and tried not to show worry in his voice. “Daisy, please open the door. Harry’s gonna be really upset with both of us.”

Daisy huffed again, but a clatter at the window caught her attention. She stared wide eyed when Harry appeared out the window, using the ladder to climb up so he could see inside.

“You unlock that door right now, young lady,” he told her firmly through the window, expression a little harsher than she was used to from him. “Get dressed for school, you won’t be late your first day.”

She pouted, stamping her foot, but reached and unlocked the door finally; glaring up at Eggsy in just her shirt, vest, and underwear with her hands on her hips. Eggsy took her hand and led her back to her own bedroom, groaning when he spotted Harry climbing down outside the window. He knew Harry was going to be furious with him for being unable to get Daisy dressed without trouble.

He again had to remind himself not to be rough with her as he helped her put her skirt on; having to fight with the knee-high socks, he would probably have to get a few bigger pairs for her.

“Get your school bag and come downstairs to eat. No more attitude please, Harry’s already pissed off enough. You need to apologize to him for acting out so bad.”

She frowned but nodded and followed Eggsy downstairs, sneaking her way into her chair at the table hoping to stay quiet enough Harry wouldn’t notice and yell at her. Eggsy sighed, going to the fridge to get some juice for her; reaching up into a cabinet close to Harry almost scared, side-eyeing Harry nervously as he continued to stir oatmeal for Daisy’s breakfast.

“Would you get the new syrup bottle from the pantry?” Harry asked calmly, just making Eggsy more nervous.

Eggsy nodded and almost shoved the glass of juice on the table in his frenzy to get to the pantry quick enough Harry wouldn’t yell at him.

“Table or where?” he asked, hesitating at the pantry door.

“Table’s fine,” Harry replied, taking down a serving dish for the oatmeal.

Eggsy moved instantly, cringing when he clattered the glass bottle down a little loud. He glanced at Daisy nervously, both expected an outburst from Harry at any moment, seeing her nearly in fearful tears. He leaned and kissed on her face, pecking at her eyes to clear away the tears welling in her eyes.  
Harry turned finally and put the serving dishes on the table, sitting to put a bit of food in the bowl in front of Daisy. Eggsy sighed and sat down, fighting the urge to fidget scared, helping Daisy put a bit of sugar, butter, and milk in her oatmeal.

“Would you like a bit of syrup as well?” Harry asked her after putting a bit in his bowl.

Daisy almost declined but was afraid that would make him mad. She nodded shakily, reaching slowly for her juice. Eggsy tensed seeing her shaking hands and hoped she didn’t spill anything.

“Are you happy to be at a good, new school?” Harry asked, feeling the tension radiating off both of them; it nearly suffocated him.

“Yeah,” Daisy replied softly, nibbling at her food. “Hope I get a good teacher.”

He smiled slightly at her, worried about her being so tense and nervous. “I’ve met her and she is indeed good. She’s very nice as well. She’s happy you’re joining her classroom and she’s told me your classmates are excited to meet you.”

She just shrugged, still nibbling slowly and sitting too tense.

The rest of breakfast passed without Harry yelling at either of them about the door locking; he had gotten over being upset quickly and knew a change in Daisy’s routine had to come with some hardships.

He always believed a firm tone was enough to correct a misbehaving child; he never believed in spanking as punishment for a child’s behavior. He certainly wouldn’t strike a child who had been abused.

After Daisy ate as much as she could, Eggsy took her from the table so he could get her to school. He put their dishes in the sink without prompt and almost rushed her toward the front door and outside; letting out a relieved groan as he directed her to the waiting car. Terry pulled from the curb when the door closed and drove away.

“Tomorrow, please let’s not fight, yeah?” Eggsy huffed, finally able to breathe again.

Daisy nodded, frowning still. “Sorry,” she mumbled, scrubbing her eye.

Eggsy sighed and tucked her to his side, afraid that when he came back home Harry would be packing their stuff and making them leave his house. He desperately hoped that wouldn’t be what happened but Daisy hadn’t acted out like that morning before and now he was instinctive to expect the worst to happen.

After seeing Daisy off to school, Eggsy returned home; hesitating and steeling himself before going inside to face his fate with Harry. 

He did not expect to be greeted with Harry’s happy grin and a kiss; but that just made Eggsy more suspicious.

“What’s got you so tense and nervous?”

Eggsy huffed at him, still expecting anger. “She really acted out, aren’t you pissed off about it?”

Harry shook his head, shrugging. “She didn’t do anything to deserve anger. She’s probably just nervous about starting a new school. It’s expected for her to act out a little bit, right?”

“But she locked herself up and you don’t have a key for the bedroom door.”

“I’ll have another key made, it’s nothing to be upset about. She listened to me and unlocked the door when I told her to do it; no harm done. Now, run along and get dressed; we have a meeting with the agents this morning and neither of us should be tardy.”

Eggsy just nodded and went upstairs hoping the rest of the day went without incident.


	8. Chapter 8

Eggsy still felt like he was skirting thin ice helping Daisy get ready the next morning. Luckily Daisy didn’t give too much of a fight against putting on her skirt, like Eggsy still afraid Harry was angry with her, but she did make her best impression of a dead fish when Eggsy pulled her skirt up and zipped it.

She laid on her stomach as Eggsy struggled with her knee-high socks, making it that much more difficult for him to pull them up properly. He kept his arguments silent, not wanting Harry to know he was struggling again; it would be easier once he was able to get to a store and buy bigger socks.

After Daisy snapped the button on her shoes, Eggsy took her downstairs so she could eat. Eggsy almost snickered when he saw Harry simultaneously cooking breakfast and packing Daisy a sack lunch; looking completely domesticated and content with his parental duties. Harry seemed like he was happy having to take care of a family.

Harry turned to look back over his shoulder as they came in, smiling at them. Eggsy grinned in response before he could stop himself, leaning in the kitchen doorway while Daisy got up in her chair at the table. He chuckled when Harry stepped to him for a quick kiss before turning back to take the fluffy waffles out of the waffle iron.

“Coffee’s nearly done, grab the milk out of the fridge.”

Eggsy got the milk then took two mugs out of the cabinet, pouring Harry’s mug first and fixing it up the way Harry preferred then pouring himself a mug of plain black coffee and getting a glass of juice for Daisy. Harry followed him to the dining room with a plateful of warm waffles and scrambled eggs; smiling when he saw the way Daisy stared almost drooling at the plate of sausages already set out on the table.

He and Eggsy worked together to plate the food then sat down in their usual seats.

Eggsy picked up a fork to eat, but paused when he saw which dishes Harry had set the table with; his eyes going wide.

“Flower, mind clinking and knocking the dishes please,” he told her, eyes still nearly bugged out of his head. “It’s Harry’s mum’s old, old china. It’s really fragile.”

Daisy nodded, moving to sit on her knees so she could reach better and not have much of a chance to drop anything. “It’s really pretty. How old is it?”

Harry chuckled slightly. “Mother and Father received the set as a wedding gift from my great-grandmother,” he replied, not missing the way Eggsy’s eyes went wider and more worrisome. “We won’t use them often, but I know you’re a responsible girl and they’re safe with you so I don’t have to worry about anything being broken. I don’t even trust Merlin with them so much.”

“Be careful or Harry’ll have you all prim and proper acting like he’s tried to teach me.” Harry just smiled fondly at Eggsy and shook his head. Eggsy grinned and gave him a wink, getting a little chuckle from him in return.

“When I get old enough can I get a really fancy tea set that isn’t for playing with that I can keep on my vanity in my room like you have?”

Eggsy couldn’t help smiling at Harry’s proud grin. “There’s more than a few up in the attic still. After school we’ll all come home early and I’ll bring them down so you can pick one.”

Daisy nodded, taking a drink of juice; putting the glass down carefully beside her bread dish. “Can I help?”

Harry cringed just a little bit, hesitating answering her. Eggsy spoke up, fighting the reaction to fidget scared. He didn’t want his own fears to hold Daisy back though, knowing it wasn’t fair to her at all.

“You can help carry to your room but don’t try going down the attic stairs with an armful of something breakable until you’re bigger and you can balance better. If you fell, it’ll hurt a lot and everything would break so we’d have to get the tweezers and pick glass out of you all night.”

His light trembling eased when Harry reached and gave his arm a careful, comforting squeeze.

A little while later, after dropping Daisy off at school and going back home to dress for the day at the manor, Eggsy followed Harry upstairs to his office. While they were busy preparing for the day, Merlin came in with Tequila and the baby; both men looked troubled and upset but Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling as Tequila passed the baby to him, quickly turning into mush as he cuddled and nuzzled the baby’s tiny head. Merlin smiled and let out a weak chuckle despite feeling like his heart had been taken out and stomped on viciously.

“Why the long face?” Eggsy asked, offering Merlin a drink and sitting down in an empty chair. Harry’s smile fell just a little bit when he realized Merlin looked so troubled.

“Amia has decided to return to Kentucky. It seems she feels like she isn’t mother material and only intended to stay until she gave birth.” Merlin let out a helpless huff and shook his head. “I thought we were both wanting the same thing and I believed when she said she loved me; but apparently that was just an automatic response she gave whenever I told her. She thought we would be just a fling here and there type thing, she didn’t intend to fall in love so she left.”

“So, she basically lied about her feelings then?” Eggsy huffed and shook his head. Merlin shrugged, absently twirling the ice in his glass. “Wow. I know women can be cruel but she’s abandoned her kid. That’s fuckin’ low.”

Harry’s brow quirked in agreement but he chose to keep his opinions to himself knowing it wouldn’t help Merlin’s situation or make anyone feel better.

“How am I supposed to take care of a newborn on my own when I’m stuck in a goddamn wheelchair, Harry?” Merlin grumbled, knowing to turn to Harry when he needed help. “How am I supposed to do my fatherly duties when I don’t have legs to fucking stand on anymore?”

“I’ve offered to stay and help, be like a live-in aid and nanny, but he’s a damn mule.”

Harry smiled at Tequila and nodded. “Oh, I’m well aware how stubborn he is.” He turned to Merlin, still more than happy to be holding the baby. “Take the offer for help. Nobody will look down on you for needing assistance; surely nobody here I can guarantee that much. Just, maybe next time you feel yourself falling for a lady; reconsider?”

Merlin snorted and huffed at him but knew Harry was right. He couldn’t risk being broken like this again. Besides, he had a newborn that needed him more than he needed to have a bed partner.

“Have you told Champ about your plans for staying here?” Harry asked turning back to Tequila so Merlin could fret and grumble to himself without interruption.

“Yeah, he’s approved the transfer and he’ll send papers for you to sign so I can officially come on here for you. He wasn’t happy but he understood.”

#############

Nobody at Kingsman would ever expect to see Harry Hart strolling about headquarters with a sling on his chest with a newborn baby snuggled in close. There was a few surprised snickers, a couple out right laughs at the shock of the sight, and more than a couple wide eyed stares.  
Harry didn’t care about the staring and the laughter; he unashamedly loved and adored children. He offered to take care of the baby for Merlin during the day because Merlin’s schedule was usually too full for him to have time for seeing after a baby. He attended his usual meetings with the baby snuggled in the sling, took video calls from away agents while feeding and burping the baby.

He only took privacy whenever he had to do a diaper change; but that was usually just in his office and the only intruder would usually be Eggsy while he was busy with his daily tasks. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the want and need for his own child; his only regret in life as not taking the chance to have any while he was still young.

Harry would give anything and everything for his own child.

After leaving another mission assignment meeting, Harry strolled around in search of Eggsy; tracking him to the gym. He stepped into the gym, pausing when he saw Eggsy on his stomach on a leg lift; unable to look away from Eggsy’s ass as his muscles flexed and relaxed. He wasn’t aware that Eggsy and Roxy both knew he was there and staring; and Eggsy was purposely misusing the piece of equipment just to get Harry to stare at his ass.

Harry nearly groaned when Eggsy stopped the leg lift and spread his legs out from under the bar almost raunchily to slink upright; watching Eggsy’s ass unable to focus on anything else.

“Buh-huh, nuh,” he mumbled unintelligibly.

Roxy and Eggsy almost laughed at him. Eggsy let his muscles flex and roll as he got to his feet and reached down for his towel; turning and smiling at Harry, acting like he hadn’t known he was there.

“What?” Harry asked, shaking himself out of the lewd thoughts that filled his mind; focusing and seeing Eggsy had come in closer and had that grin on his face again.

“You’re the one speaking caveman,” Eggsy teased, leaning in for a quick kiss; pecking the baby’s head as well. “Sounded like those two Beavis and Butthead guys on that awful cartoon Tequila watches.”

His smile grew when Harry blushed deeply and snickered bashfully. He could easily see why Harry liked making him blush and giddy; it was a great look on Harry for sure.

“I was hoping you’d be free for lunch. I’m passing this little one to Tequila soon and I need a good little tart on my arm for my next meeting.”

“Let me shower and get dressed, meet you upstairs in a bit, yeah?” Harry nodded and kissed him again, giving his chin a loving caress before stepping back to leave the gym and find Tequila. He could feel Eggsy’s eyes glued to his ass as he walked away and tried not to blush even more.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was ready to yank his hair out and knock some sense into Merlin. He loved his best friend dearly, but if the man would take his brain out of his pants; it would help Harry from going greyer prematurely. He wouldn’t try to tell Merlin what to do with his private life, but being caught in bed with Tequila after a night of drinking when Roxy offered to keep the baby overnight; Harry was tempted.

But, seeing both men over the next week trying to pretend nothing happened was worth the greying. He would step in if he started seeing Merlin giving Tequila heart eyes though. He didn’t want to see him hurt again.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Tequila; he just felt Merlin had horrible taste in love interests.

For now, he pushed away Kingsman duties so he and Eggsy could attend Merlin’s son’s christening ceremony and be named the godfather. He was excited, of course, to be the godfather and accepted Merlin’s request. But he was more excited because at the ceremony the baby’s name would be officially announced to all of Kingsman.

Eggsy watched Harry, leaned on the wall in the small sitting room, a smile on his face as Harry fussed over his spotless and perfectly unwrinkled suit nervously. It was almost precious watching him fret over something he held so important.

“You look perfect, stop rubbing before you fade the color,” he told him, stepping up and standing in front of Harry to block him from seeing his reflection in the mirror; barely coming up to Harry’s shoulder though he didn’t block very well. Still, Harry smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist; pecking him.

“Don’t tell anyone but I’m quite nervous. I keep imagining myself dropping little Jason into the pot head first.”

Eggsy snicked a laugh and kissed Harry’s chin. “You won’t drop him. You’ll do fine, like always, and it’s actually called a basin I think.” He chuckled when Harry gave his lip a little nibble, leaning up on his toes to nuzzle his face into Harry’s neck with a playful little whine.

“We are in a church you absolute tart,” Harry admonished heatlessly, smiling. “You are forbidden from arousing me in a god’s house.”

“Didn’t Jesus himself hang out and maybe even date a whore though?”

“I’m not old enough to have been there to know for sure but that is the rumor.”

They stayed hugged together chatting until Tequila came in and told them it was nearly time to start and that Eggsy had to come into the sanctuary and take a seat with everyone else. Eggsy took another kiss before pulling away from Harry and following Tequila out. Harry let out a calming sigh, straightening his tie again needlessly, and stepped out to find Merlin and the church’s priest.

He felt his nerves calm more when he followed Merlin out to the sanctuary and spotted Eggsy sitting in the first pew with Daisy on his knee. He was worried for a second when he saw Daisy playing with Eggsy’s phone but sighed relieved when Eggsy took it as he realized the ceremony was about to start.

The christening ceremony went by fairly quickly and without Harry dropping Jason into the water. He and Eggsy waited with Merlin while everyone started to leave so they could return to the manor for Jason’s welcoming dinner. Tequila came back inside with a small gift bag and a smile as he gave the bag to Merlin.

Merlin chuckled and took the tiny onesie out of the bag, his smile again wide at the little tuxedo printed on the front. He and Harry worked together to take the christening gown off Jason and put him in the onesie; making him fuss. Redressed and with a fresh diaper, Merlin cuddled Jason close. Harry scooped Daisy into his arms and hugged her tight, kissing her head.

“You behaved so well today, baby girl,” he praised. “Thank you for sitting so quiet and listening.”

“Better behaved than my sister’s Satan spawn,” Merlin chuckled. “I’m surprised none of them burst into flames being in a holy place. Little heathens, honestly.”

“Roxy ain’t an evil spawn,” Eggsy told him with a chuckle. “Heard her threaten that little Zack boy ‘cause he kept talking.”

When the crowd thinned enough, they stood to leave. Harry let Daisy hang on his back instead of on his hip, following Merlin and Tequila through a side door that exited closer to the wheelchair adapted van for Merlin. While Harry and Tequila helped Merlin get into the van, Eggsy put Jason in his car seat; getting Jason’s pacifier out of the diaper bag Daisy carried. With everyone settled in the van, Tequila got in the driver seat to take everyone back to the manor.

########

Back at headquarters everyone met in the dining hall for dinner. Harry arranged for a special menu; a traditional Scottish meal would be served. Merlin was surprised and honored that Harry would do that for him and his son, but he should have suspected because Harry was a good man and an amazing friend.

Of course Harry knew the children wouldn’t eat organ meats so he had a separate meal for them; but wouldn’t admit that he solely had Daisy in mind with that decision. He just didn’t want to be accused of favoritism. He felt bad enough that she was relegated to the kids’ table with the rest of the kids for dinner.

He distracted himself with Jason though, holding him so Merlin could enjoy possibly the only hot meal he would get for a while. Eggsy sat beside him in his usual seat at the head table, happily distracting Jason to allow Harry to sneak a few bites of food in between his own bites. Harry fought laughter while Eggsy told Jason about everything he’d learned from both Harry and Merlin during his years at Kingsman and everything he had to look forward to as he grew up.

Eggsy chuckled happily when Jason finally grinned at him; he had been wanting to see a smile from him since Merlin sent Harry a picture of it weeks ago.

“Oh, lookit that Harry, he smiled at me!” he nearly squealed. “Finally got one!”

Harry chuckled and pecked Jason’s head, smiling at Eggsy. “I told you he likes you.”

Eggsy snorted a laugh. “He likes to scream his little butt off at me more like it.”

“Well if you’d hold him more often.”

“Yeah, no; he screams way too much when I hold him. He knows he makes me too nervous ‘cause his daddy can murder me 5,000 different ways and make every one look like an accident.”

Harry smiled and leaned over for a kiss. “He’ll grow on you, don’t worry.” Eggsy just chuckled and shrugged, going back to cooing at Jason.


	10. Chapter 10

Eggsy returned home from a quick in and out mission exhausted and ready for a hot meal and a few good drinks. He barely stayed awake during the debrief with Merlin and Harry, fidgeting with still pent up adrenaline. He just wanted to go back home with Harry and not have to leave their bed short of a world ending emergency. He wanted Harry to take him home and toss him into the bathtub for a couple hours. He wanted to take Daisy into his arms and hold her close again. He wanted to go see Kate and take her up on her offer for a shopping trip with her, despite his hatred for shopping, because he wanted to spend more time with her outside work related things.

He wanted the world to slow down and for Harry to hold him and not let go again more than anything.

Eggsy loved his work, enjoyed his missions no matter how they ended, but he loved his time with his family more. He wouldn’t ask for another reassignment, still feeling a little guilty because he couldn’t handle trainee duty, but he simultaneously wanted to be home more often and assigned more missions.

Harry took pity on Eggsy’s exhaustion and sent him home directly after the debrief; giving him a promise he would be home as soon as he could manage; putting his exhausted love in their usual taxi, taking the time to make sure Eggsy was comfortable lying down in the back seat before shutting the door to allow Terry to drive away with him.

He would have to task Roxy with collecting Daisy from school and bringing her back to the manor. He still had to sit through three more debriefs and he knew Eggsy would be fast asleep and wouldn’t wake up in time to pick her up despite his intentions.

With a sigh Harry turned when the taxi disappeared from sight and went back inside; meeting up with Tequila on his way back upstairs to Merlin’s office. 

“Who’s next?” he asked, taking the folder Tequila offered to him.

“Percival,” he replied, stepping to open Merlin’s door for Harry. “He’s still half an hour out but he’s reported back that he found another of those assholes who attacked Galahad. Apparently Mommie Dearest has more goons waiting.”

Harry looked up at Tequila startled as he sat down again. “Wouldn’t that have been more useful to know before I sent Eggsy home alone?”

“Percival’s just told us now,” Merlin told him, watching a few security feeds; holding Jason in his arm with a bottle. “I’ve already tasked Terry with staying at your house with him until you arrive home. Sure Galahad will be dead to the world asleep and won’t notice anything short of explosions, but he’ll not be without protection.”

He sighed almost annoyed, tugging nervously on his suit jacket for a moment. “Surely you’ve fixed my home security feed after that bitch hacked in, yes?”

Merlin nodded. “Completely different network in place. I’ll have the feed on your HUD constantly once I’m able, don’t fret. Terry will stay in the house, probably plant himself down outside the bedroom door because he’s dramatic like that, and you’ll be on your way just as soon as we’re done with Bates’ debrief. I’ll even let you take a helicopter so you’ll get home faster and you can do your own knight in shining armor dramatic entrance.”

Finally, Harry chuckled and calmed a little bit; glad that Merlin was always good for a tease just to get laughs and ease tension in him. “I regret not putting in a retractable roof now. That would really be a great entrance. I could just rappel down directly into bed with Eggsy.”

“I can literally see in my head you being that dramatic.” Tequila snickered.

The three made small talk for the next forty-five minutes until Percival came into Merlin’s office; coming directly from Medical after his required after mission exam. Harry would worry about his casted arm later, right now he wanted information on how, why, and when Michelle would be sending more of Dean’s perverts after Eggsy.

Harry calmed slightly when he finally saw the home feed on his HUD and saw that Eggsy had gone straight to bed and was indeed deep asleep unaware of anything going on in the rest of the world. He felt a little guilty when he saw how Eggsy held onto his pillow so white knuckle tight, face burrowed deep to smell Harry in the microfibers. He wanted to be home with Eggsy safely tucked to him in bed.

After a few minutes of watching Eggsy and fretting, he realized he had zoned out and was missing the debrief. He shook his head to clear away the fog and sat up straighter, listening as Percival told about how he managed to find a few of the cronies that were waiting for Michelle to send them out. He took out every one he could find, attacking viciously because it was a group of disgusting pedophiles.

The only reason he left the scene looking like it was a random attack with zero connection to Kingsman; it was a deep seeded habit bored into him with his training.

With the debrief done quickly and Percival given the allotted time off before his next mission, Harry stepped away to call and check on Eggsy; wanting to hear the assurance that his dearest love was safe and unharmed.

He wasn’t going to fidget while he waited for Terry to pick up his phone, feeling a tremble coursing through him. He clinched his fist tight and shoved it into his pocket to keep from being visibly nervous.

“How is he?” Harry asked before Terry was finished greeting his call.

“He’s fine, knocked out hard; he took a sleep pill because he’s got a headache but he’s in there snoring like a demon right now. I’m inside at the moment, but I’ll do regular rounds both inside and out. You don’t have to worry.”

Harry forced himself to release his breath, eye closing as he tried to calm down again. “Frequent rounds, please. I know it’ll be tiring but I won’t put him at risk. I’ll make sure you’re compensated and you’ll get extra time off after today for going outside your duties.”

Terry smiled just a little bit, snicking quietly. “You really like this kid, don’t you, sir?”

“He’s my entire world.” Harry admitted softly, mostly speaking to himself at the moment.

“Think we’ll hear wedding bells then?” he teased playfully.

Harry smiled at the thought. “I’ll be home as soon as I can. Thank you for this, Terry. I so appreciate it deeply.”

He put his phone away with a sigh, running a hand down his tired face to steel himself before going back into Merlin’s office to wait for the last agent to get back for debrief.

#################

Harry finally made it home a few hours later with Daisy; letting out an all too relieved groan when he saw Eggsy was awake and he and Terry sat together in the living room watching TV and laughing together. He let out a huff, feet pausing for just a moment before he made quick for Eggsy; surprising him when he sat down and took Eggsy into his arms tight and holding him close again.

His heart slowed to a normal rhythm as he held his dearest love, inhaling his soapy clean scent deeply. Eggsy couldn’t help laughing as Harry peppered him with almost frantic kisses on his face.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked, curling up and snuggling into Harry’s side; nuzzling on Harry’s chin.

“I’ll have to tell you later,” Harry whispered against Eggsy’s ear. “I’m just glad you’re back home and safe.”

Neither had noticed that Terry quietly stood and left to allow the family to enjoy the rest of their evening in peace together. After a few minutes of fretting and bombarding Eggsy with kisses, Harry forced himself to pull away so he could change out of his suit. He barely saw when Daisy climbed up into Eggsy’s lap as he stood and turned to go upstairs; already changed into her pajamas, always quick to ditch her school uniform as soon as possible.

He was quick to change clothes, choosing a comfortable t-shirt and pajama pants; skipping his robe in favor of getting back to Eggsy’s side faster. He was already on the phone and ordering delivery for dinner by the time he was back downstairs and Eggsy back in his arms again.

He wasn’t sure where that overwhelming urge to have Eggsy held close came from this time, but he just needed to be able to hold his dearest love and have that assurance that Eggsy was safe again. He knew undoubtedly that Eggsy wouldn’t argue with being held.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry despised the flu season and was always adamant for agents being up to date on vaccines and getting the yearly flu shot was a hard requirement. He didn’t like seeing his agents sick and suffering; and he especially hated seeing both Eggsy and Daisy sick with the flu.

But it did give him an excuse to take care of them and keep them both close. Daisy for the most part was content to just wrap up in a blanket and sit in the living room with them. Eggsy, feeling worse than he could remember, wanted Harry to stay close to him and keep hold of him though. He didn’t consider himself much of a sick whiner, but having the flu truly was awful.

So, to keep his two loves close; Harry took the mattress off their bed and dragged it into the living room and arranged it in the floor so the three could stay close to each other and he didn’t have to keep going up and down the stairs taking care of them.

Coming back from the kitchen with a tray holding two bowls of soup, crackers, tea and juice, Harry put the tray on the coffee table; which he’d had to move behind the couch or now; and set up a TV tray in front of Daisy in the armchair, putting a bowl of soup and some crackers down for her; giving her the glass of juice then feeling her forehead for fever.

“Eat at least half so you can take an anti-inflammatory,” he told her, giving her forehead a kiss. “It’ll help with the fever and all the achies.”

Daisy nodded, unbundling just enough to sit up and eat. Harry fussed on her for another moment before turning to situate Eggsy so he could eat as well; putting the tray over his lap as he sat down on the mattress beside him. Eggsy whined and leaned into Harry, letting him put a few crushed crackers into his soup, body aching horribly and head pounding.

Seeing he didn’t even have the energy to pick up the spoon, Harry tucked him in close and started feeding him; his thumb caressing on Eggsy’s jaw encouraging him to open his mouth and take the food. Eggsy struggled to swallow, only able to when Harry’s light fingers moved to stroke his throat carefully.

“Goddamn flu,” he muttered, nuzzling in Eggsy’s hair. “I so hate seeing you both so miserable like this. You’ve had enough pain and bullshit, neither of you should have to deal with this shit as well.” His hand stopped when he felt Eggsy shivering again and pressed a kiss to his forehead; feeling his fever had come back as well.

Eggsy moaned quietly and held tighter to Harry, shivering, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. “They should require fucking flu shots for the schools. Kids are so germy and it spreads too fucking quick. Parents need to start fuckin’ caring about their kids, goddammit.”

Harry nodded, coaxing another spoonful into Eggsy’s mouth. “That’s why I got both of you caught up with shots as soon as I could and Daisy will continue to get the required shots. I refuse to listen to those uneducated celebrities acting like they’re smarter than the doctors and scientists who put up with medical school to learn all that shit.”

Eggsy’s eyes rolled, causing pain and making him groan pitifully. “God it fucking hurts too much to even be sarcastic. Harry. Fuck I hate this shit. Please, make it fucking better.”

Harry sighed and tightened his hold, putting the spoon down to hug Eggsy close. Eggsy let out a pathetic whine against Harry’s shoulder, nearly in tears because he felt so terrible. Harry reached up onto the couch for his glasses so he could contact someone to come help him. He wanted to take care of them on his own but he knew practically that he couldn’t manage both without help.

He cuddled and shushed Eggsy gently as he sent a message to Merlin.

_‘Send someone from Medical, I can’t handle both on my own. Eggsy probably needs to be admitted for intensive treatment; he’s feeling awful.’_

_‘Oh, that’ll work out well. I’ll arrange something with Pamela, don’t worry. Surprised you haven’t said your dick could heal him.’_

Harry’s eye rolled and he snorted, still holding Eggsy tight. “I’ve called for someone from Medical to come. You may end up having to go in for an exam though. You’re obviously far worse than we assumed.”

Eggsy whined loud at that. He didn’t want to be admitted to Medical and have to stay possibly a week to receive care. Harry sighed and tightened his hold again, shushing Eggsy.

“I know, my dear boy. I don’t want you to be away from home either but we may not have a choice. I won’t stand for you getting sicker and feeling worse. I’ll arrange to stay with you, naturally; they’ll probably already expect it honestly.”

Eggsy went limp with another whine; making Harry have to reach quick to catch Eggsy’s head before it fell forward into the tray and he got hurt, letting him land in his lap.

Over in the armchair, bundled deep into the blankets around her; Daisy snorted at Eggsy’s behavior, not yet old enough to understand why he reacted so dramatically to things. Harry sighed at him, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, and hoped Pamela sent someone quickly.

###############

A few hours later Harry found himself in Medical with both Eggsy and Daisy in a double room. Both were sicker than expected, Daisy just hid how she felt a little better than Eggsy.

But he was relieved that they would now receive proper care and he could better handle them being sick together with more professional help. Eggsy made him promise to stay with them though; which he had already planned to stay but he let Eggsy believe he was staying because he demanded it so adamantly.

Now with both resting somewhat peacefully, Harry could resume his duties as Arthur. He had to monitor an agent’s mission and give her slight priority of his attention. Sitting in a decently comfortable reclining chair, Harry watched his laptop showing the live feed from the agent’s glasses.

Eggsy woke again, whining and reaching for Harry when he realized Harry wasn’t holding his hand anymore; pouting when he saw the laptop perched on a small rolling table in front of Harry. Harry smiled a little fond grin and reached up for Eggsy’s expectant hand; giving a firm squeeze. He felt Eggsy relax again and looked up at him.

“I’m bored and everything hurts still.” Eggsy mumbled, eyes closed and scrunched. “Why does it hurt so fucking much?”

“Because the flu is a heartless bitch and us men are rumored to suffer more with sickness.”

“They coulda given me a morphine pump at least. Even my fuckin’ teeth hurt, and places I don’t even know the name for.”

Harry turned away from the laptop for a moment, leaning up and kissing Eggsy’s sweaty forehead. “You’re already receiving dilauded, that’s supposedly stronger than morphine; you just have to let it build up and settle in.”

Eggsy whined at him. “When you get done with that, will you come up and hold me then?”

He smiled at Eggsy, leaning up for another forehead kiss. “Of course, I will, my dearest boy. As soon as Miller has completed her assignment and is on her way back; I’ll very much like to have you back in my arms again. You have a bigger bed because I’m not leaving you alone and I won’t be sleeping in a small chair for days.”

Eggsy huffed a weak laugh, cringing when it caused pain in his chest. “How much longer?”

“I don’t have a way to know for sure, dearest. But, she’s usually fast and efficient so it shouldn’t be too long. You should try to rest as much as you can; sleep will make time go faster.”

Eggsy groaned at him but made himself settle down and relax again knowing he was right. He desperately wanted to be held, but he refused to get in the way of Harry’s duties to Kingsman and his fellow agents. He wasn’t selfish like that. Harry had to stifle a chuckle when he heard Eggsy impatiently clicking his tongue, putting Eggsy’s hand to his lips and kissing as he turned back to the laptop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of molestation

Eggsy felt worse still the next morning, risking driving Medical staff insane with his whining whenever he was asked anything. Pamela took over most of his care to keep the others from complaining though. If she couldn’t get a straight answer from Eggsy, she asked Harry. She wasn’t going to let an ill patient get to her and ruin her day.

Harry easily juggled his duties to Kingsman and managing care for his two loves. Working remotely with Merlin whenever he was needed for a meeting or any issue that might come up so he could stay in Medical with Eggsy and Daisy.

Daisy started showing how awful she felt instead of hiding it back, she wanted to be held more often and could rest a little better if Harry had her tucked in close. Eggsy didn’t mind having her little legs draped over his side pinning him to the uncomfortable bed; he knew she would need Harry as well and he did want her close anyways. He just wanted to get better so he could get back to work and home.

The three laid huddled together, Eggsy and Daisy both sleeping as peacefully as they could and Harry just lightly dozing so he would hear if Merlin sent him an alert for anything. He stirred when the room door opened and clicked closed softly, looking over his shoulder to see Kate coming into the room.

“Hey,” she whispered seeing the other two sleeping. She rounded the bed so Harry wasn’t craning his neck uncomfortably to talk. “Just curious to know if you’ve found anything more about Michelle?”

Harry sighed softly. “Apparently Dean ran an underground trafficking ring and in his pathetic excuse of a will he’s demanded Michelle keep it going. Or so her lawyer has claimed; I don’t believe she’s innocent at all. If he hadn’t been killed, he would have started grooming Daisy for the streets. He’d already been allowing his friends to touch her since infancy.”

Kate drew back stunned, expression quickly falling into disbelief and hatred. “Please tell me he was fucking tortured.”

“Skinned and then slowly boiled to death. We were forced to dress up a decoy body for him to let the authorities find.”

Kate shook her head and sighed, crossing her arms. “And she just let all that happen to them. No wonder Eggsy’s so afraid of fucking up and losing the first person he’s ever had truly love him. He probably got beaten for sneezing, didn’t he?”

“He was certainly punished for ridiculous reasons. Took a full two weeks for me to make him understand he wasn’t going to be hit for any reason; let alone clinking silverware while eating. Our first time eating together I just assumed he was so tense and nervous because he was in training for Kingsman.”

“Why can’t you order a hit on her then?”

“I’m tempted but since I need more information from her.”

She sighed again, fidgeting with growing anger for Michelle. “I kinda feel guilty because I was taken away so quickly. I mean, I get why you couldn’t get them as well, but still. I feel bad. I shouldn’t have been so lucky.”

“Really the only reason we were able to get you away so quickly was because Lee was still alive and stopped her from interfering with us. We were stupid in giving her another chance but she did good until he was killed.”

They were interrupted when Eggsy stirred, shivering and pulling tighter to Harry; mumbling about being too cold into Harry’s shoulder. Kate found the now room temp hot water bottle tangled in the blankets behind Eggsy’s back and picked it up to refill it for him; hearing him let out a little whine and Harry shushing him again. She came back and put the hot water bottle at the small of Eggsy’s back again; tucking the blankets around him snug, worried when she saw he was shivering almost violently and heard his teeth chattering uncontrollably.

Seeing Harry struggling to calm him with Daisy still tucked in his arm, Kate picked her up carefully; wrapping her in her own little blanket and stepping back out of the way, calming her when she woke being moved. Daisy let out a little groan, exhausted, but didn’t protest being away from Harry for the moment when she saw him trying to calm Eggsy.

Harry found the call button and pressed it, wrapping Eggsy into his blankets. Pamela came into the room, taking Eggsy’s temp before dosing him with a fever reducer and another round of meds; cringing when Eggsy started coughing hard when he tried to speak. Harry raised the bed to let him sit up and reached for Eggsy’s ice water, helping him hold the cup; not surprised when Eggsy drained it thirstily.

Eggsy took two more full cups of ice water before his throat felt half way out of the desert. He only took half of the fourth cup before he went limp on Harry’s chest with a pitiful groan.

“It’s fuckin’ freezin’, Harry,” he mumbled still shivering, burying his arms up under Harry’s shirt desperately seeking warmth.

“I have an electric heat blanket I can bring up,” Kate offered, putting Daisy back down at Harry’s side when everything settled.

“That would be helpful, thank you,” Harry replied with a nod, helping Daisy roll over onto her stomach against him; hand rubbing her back soothingly. Kate nodded, leaning down and pecking Daisy and Eggsy’s heads then turned and left the room to return home and get the electric blanket she hadn’t yet had to use.

She wouldn’t need it and would rather give it to someone who could use it. The fact that she was helping her younger siblings when they were both so sick made her feel a little better about how lucky she had been in her life.

############

Harry shouldn’t have been surprised when after Kate returned with the electric blanket that Eggsy burritoed himself in it before Harry could even get it plugged into an outlet. The speed of his sudden movement made Harry almost laugh but kept silent knowing Eggsy wasn’t in a joyous mood at all. He unburied the hot water bottle, not wanting it to get hot enough to burn, and helped Eggsy get comfortable again.

Before he could settle back down a staff member brought dinner for Eggsy and Daisy. Knowing Eggsy wasn’t particularly hungry at the moment, Harry took time to help Daisy settle with her food before he situated Eggsy to sit up and eat. He hated that Eggsy was on a mostly liquid diet but eating solids made him feel sicker and hurt his throat more.

He suspected that the mostly liquid food tray was easier for him to hand feed Eggsy and Eggsy just didn’t want to admit he needed a little bit of spoiling being so sick.

“What about you?” Eggsy mumbled, slowly mushing around a bite of lime jello in his mouth so he could swallow it easily.

“I’ll get something at the usual supper time. You’re usually sleeping but either Merlin, Tequila, or Kate will bring down something; don’t worry.”

Eggsy nodded, taking a slow sip of beef broth; cringing at the too much saltiness taste, groaning after getting it down his throat with a struggle. “Fuck that shit’s always so salty. What you made me at home wasn’t anything like that.”

“I buy the lower sodium stuff for us at home. I’ll put in a suggestion in the kitchens; it’ll be healthier for everyone.”

Eggsy took another spoonful of broth, dribbling a little bit out of his mouth and onto Harry’s cardigan sleeve; making him snort a little bit of a laugh and try to wipe his mouth. Harry ignored the dribble and offered a bite of jello.

“Looks like you have lemon yogurt as well.”

Eggsy shrugged, content to lean on Harry and be hand fed; trying to keep the warming blanket tucked around him so he could finally stop shivering. “Maybe in a little bit. Too cold right now. Definitely don’t want that icicle sugar pop. That’s really too cold. Give it to Flower instead.”

Harry leaned down and kissed Eggsy’s head, helping him take a few more sips of ice water. He just wanted his loves to get over the flu and get better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, didn't expect the smut but lmao.

After a long two weeks stuck in Medical, Eggsy and Daisy were finally discharged. Daisy was on the mend and well enough to return to school. Eggsy went back to his duties but still ached and tired easy.

Harry took sympathy on him and kept his work load light; allowing Eggsy to rest in his office. Eggsy was able to run errands back and forth between Harry and Merlin with their offices on the same floor; but tasked another with farther errands.

Harry returned to his office after another agents’ meeting, smiling when he saw Eggsy bundled up on the couch but worried when he saw a large icepack on his face. Eggsy groaned quietly when Harry took the icepack off to peck his forehead.

“What’s hurting, dearest?”

“Sinuses. Pam says it’ll probably pass, just residual aches ‘cause I was so sick.” Harry prodded him to sit up so he could sit down and hold onto him; letting Eggsy lay in his lap. “It wouldn’t suck so much if everything would stop fuckin’ draining like a river. I used all your tissues and can’t go find more ‘cause I can’t fuckin’ see straight.”

Harry smiled fondly, sending a quick text asking Tequila to bring him a few boxes of tissues. “Just lie here and rest. I’ll have Pamela prescribe a decongestant; it’ll help dry everything up and probably ease the pressure and pain.”

Eggsy just shrugged, surrendering to Harry not wanting to argue that he didn’t want more medicine. He wanted to feel better, yes, but he hated feeling like he was being over medicated. Harry sighed, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and feeling Eggsy relaxing slowly against him. Eggsy rolled onto his side with a huff, back and shoulders aching, and pressed his face into Harry’s stomach. Harry rubbed and kneaded Eggsy’s pains, considering taking a few lessons from a professional masseuse so he could give him frequent massages that actually helped his aching muscles.

Half an hour later Tequila brought a large supply of tissue boxes and Eggsy’s new prescription. “Pam said to mention taking this with food and it’ll probably cause drowsiness.”

Neither could miss Eggsy’s loud groan and the way he tried to flail annoyed. Harry would have to work to convince him to take the meds. He took the pill bottle and read the label, free hand still kneading and rubbing. Tequila fixed Eggsy a glass of water and brought it over to Harry.

“Need anything else?”

“No, I’ll call down to the kitchen and have a bit of food sent up in a while.” Tequila nodded and left to return to helping Merlin. Harry sighed, readying himself for the battle of getting Eggsy to take the medication.

Eggsy rolled over onto his stomach with a huff, reaching for a couple tissues; rolling and shoving them into his nostrils; and hid his head under his arms. Harry’s hand moved to rub on the back of Eggsy’s neck to soothe and calm him.

“I’m thinking you’re overdue for a hot soak in the tub; after Daisy goes to bed so I can concentrate on you fully. Which foods would you like?”

“Brownies,” Eggsy muttered into Harry’s thigh; not being serious but feeling well enough to be sarcastic. “All corner pieces and crispy on the edges. With mustard for dipping.”

Harry laughed, bending down and kissing the back of Eggsy’s head. He could make the brownies the way Eggsy wanted, but he wasn’t sure he would like them with mustard. He would still give him a bit just to see how he would react, knowing it would be entertaining at least.

“And peanut butter with walnuts.”

“With a decent wine and cheese plate?”

Eggsy nodded, pouting up at Harry. “We could get in the jacuzzi tub together instead so we can both fit?”

“Yes, we can,” he replied with a grin. “The jets will work better for your pain anyways.”

“And maybe mess around a little bit since I’m not contagious anymore?”

“Has it really come down to scheduling sex?” Harry teased, chuckling. “I’ve heard that happens after a couple has children but always thought it was an exaggeration.”

Eggsy sighed and turned his head, seeing the pill bottle still in Harry’s hand. He glared at the bottle for a minute before huffing and sitting up so he could take one; wanting to feel better and get rid of the sinus pressure in his head and face. Harry smiled and helped him lie down again, making sure he was comfortable, hands resuming rubbing and kneading.

##############

Later that night after tucking Daisy into bed, Harry got to work baking a batch of peanut butter and walnut brownies for Eggsy. He preferred baking from scratch and knew he wouldn’t have to worry too much about the time-consuming task.

The scent of chocolate lured Eggsy into the kitchen. Harry chuckled when he spotted Eggsy leaning through the kitchen doorway, making an attempt to look seductive with his posture and lascivious eyes.

He stepped away from the counter and leaned in for a kiss, amused when Eggsy let out a little snicker despite trying to keep it quiet. “I’m just about to put the pan in the oven. Go up and start the water; it’ll be hot enough by the time they’re done.”

Eggsy took a few more kisses before turning away and going upstairs. He stripped down to his underwear and went into the bathroom; turning on the water for the jacuzzi tub, setting out some scented candles around the back edge.

While he set up the bathroom, hoping to make it a tempting setting for Harry, his mind wandered. He smiled when he turned to put a few bath soap petals in the water and saw Harry in the bedroom undressing. He let out a wolf whistle, making Harry laugh, and took off his underwear to get into the jacuzzi tub.

Harry joined him a couple minutes later with the brownies and a few more sweet foods; giving Eggsy the wine bucket and glasses so he could put the tray down and get in with him. Eggsy tasked himself to pour the wine while Harry got situated, giving him a glass as he made himself comfortable draped over Harry’s lap.

The fast jets of water hitting his aching body made him settle with a sigh. Harry’s hands roamed Eggsy’s naked body, kneading and rubbing to soothe the pain away; enjoying having Eggsy in his lap and squirming again. The combination of the water, soothing scents of the candles, and Harry’s hands had Eggsy nearly limp.

Eggsy let out a quiet moan when Harry brushed against his half hardness; fingers barely making contact before moving to his thigh.

“What do you need, my dearest boy?” Harry whispered against Eggsy’s ear, making Eggsy shiver and his hips move seeking contact.

“I wanna go slow but it feels like if I don’t start bouncing around, I’ll go mad.”

Harry reached for Eggsy’s dick again; his fingers wrapping around firm. Eggsy let out a needful groan, pushing up to sit in Harry’s lap without realizing he’d made the movement. Harry chuckled against his neck, letting his hand stroke slowly on Eggsy; giving the head a few deep strokes with his thumb. Eggsy tensed and spasmed, pushing at Harry’s other hand.

“Fingers,” he panted, trying to direct Harry’s hand between his legs and under to his ass. He arched, opening his legs wider when Harry’s fingers rubbed in between his ass cheeks and against his hole.

Harry stroked and prodded gently on Eggsy’s hole until one finger slipped inside; earning another moan when he pushed inside to the second knuckle. He moved his finger and hand in a slow rhythm; adding another finger when Eggsy was loose enough to allow the intrusion.

“More,” Eggsy pleaded, rubbing back against Harry’s erection nestled on his back. He shouted when Harry added a third finger and tightened his hand on him; hips moving with Harry’s torturously slow pace.

“Please more,” he begged again desperately chasing release. “Daddy please; I need more.”

Harry was surprised by his body’s reaction to the desperate pleading, groaning at the endearment Eggsy hadn’t even realized he let out. “What do you want, baby boy?” he whispered, earning another shiver. “What do you need from Daddy.”

Eggsy wailed and arched, orgasm surprising him; thrashing and splashing a bit of water up onto the edge of the tub. Harry’s fingers were replaced with his erection; Harry shoved Eggsy’s hips down onto his lap, not giving him a chance to recover from his release, and moved him frantically.

The bathroom filled with their moans, Eggsy’s pleading urging Harry on, and the loud splashing of the water. Eggsy went limp on Harry, feeling like he was being used like a ragdoll but not able to care, letting Harry use his body to get off.

Harry let out growling grunts, panting wetly on Eggsy’s neck and unable to stop himself from biting the tempting flesh. He bit harder than intended as he came inside Eggsy’s body, tasting the copper flavor of blood rush between his lips. Eggsy spasmed and moaned with another release, tightening almost painfully around Harry.

After they caught their breath and separated, Eggsy sat up; limps buzzing and throbbing pleasantly; and turned around to Harry, reaching a trembling hand up to rub on Harry’s chest.

“Did I really call you Daddy?” he asked, brow furrowed worriedly.

Harry chuckled; head laid back on the edge of the tub. “I’m more shocked by how much I enjoyed it; especially you begging so nicely.”

“So, it’s not too weird?”

He shook his head, leaning up for a kiss. “I might need to hear it all more often. Wish I could have recorded it so I can hear it any time I want.”

Eggsy snorted a relieved laugh, leaning into Harry’s chest again. “Good. I didn’t expect it to have happened. You take care of me like a Daddy so it was bound to but still; guess I needed dick more than I realized.”

Harry smiled and held him tight, looking over the edge of the tub and seeing the now soaked plate of brownies on the tray. He huffed a laugh and tightened his hold on Eggsy; sighing contently and settling into the hot water. He didn’t even mind that Eggsy busied himself nipping and suckling on his neck, leaving little love bites and marks where he wouldn’t be able to hide anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Nobody expected to see Harry with visible hickies and love bites. Nobody expected him to have any hidden either, but actually seeing them unnerved so many. But most unexpected was Harry finding himself in an attempted disciplinary meeting with Merlin and the Kingsman agents.

Harry sat listening to Merlin rant and rave about the inappropriate markings on him, watching his friend a little dumbly; he was the highest-ranking agent and was technically above all the others. He wasn’t supposed to be in hot water for a few love marks.

Eggsy at least had the mind to look chastised while Merlin ranted, but he couldn’t find much guilt for marking Harry. He was probably lucky that the bite he received was hidden under his collar.

“Let me ask you this,” Harry interrupted, worrying everyone with his calm tone. “Do I have a mission coming up?”

“No,” Merlin huffed at him.

“Do I have missions regularly since I’ve taken up as Arthur?”

“No.”

“Am I going to be seen by anyone outside Kingsman that it would look bad in this vain condition?”

“Not for a few more weeks, but it’s only Champ coming in for sharing intel and you know he won’t say anything.”

“Then what’s the big fuckin’ deal bitch?” Eggsy asked, trying for sarcasm but sounding annoyed. “You jealous?”

Harry’s eye closed and he sighed slowly, reaching and putting a hand over Eggsy’s; squeezing firmly to let Eggsy know he wanted to laugh. He fought back a grin and looked up at Merlin again.

“It’s not natural, Sir,” an agent spoke up, making everyone turn and stare at him dumbly. “It’s sick enough knowing you’re fucking another man, but we don’t wanna see you doing it or any sign that you have been. It’s disgusting.”

Despite his annoyance with his two friends, Merlin felt the need to defend Harry hitting him like he had been slammed into a brick wall.

“Oh, and walking in on you and your drunk cousin isn’t?” he spat. “You have no room to complain, cousin fucker.”

Eggsy inhaled deep, feeling a laugh bubbling as he covered his mouth and held his breath. He had to clench his eyes shut when he peeked over and saw the look of shock and utter disgust on Harry’s face and Roxy to his right fighting laughter. He almost lost the battle when Harry gripped his hand tighter in a quiet command to not laugh.

He had to look down at his lap and hid his head behind a folder when he saw Percival shaking with held back snickering. Eggsy lost the battle when the agent got up and stormed away, letting the door slam loud, cackling helplessly bent over on the table.

Around him the other agents slowly lost themselves to laughter. Harry let out a sigh and let them get the laughter out knowing if he tried to put a stop to it, they would only be laughing harder. He couldn’t help snickering when the laughter erupted again when Eggsy pulled out his phone and played an inappropriate song.

“Alright, come on,” Harry chuckled. “Let’s get this bitch fest done; we do have work that needs to be done.” He took Eggsy’s phone and turned it off, smiling at his still cackling love.

Slowly the agents calmed and steadied themselves again; almost everyone reaching for tissues to wipe away the laughter tears on their faces.

Merlin sighed at them and shook his head, his anger gone with the laughter that happened. “Alright fine, but next time you have someone going on you like a leech; make sure it can be covered. We’re supposed to be gentlemen here.”

He dismissed the agents as Harry affectionately flipped him off with a smile.

Harry stood to leave, hugging his arm around Eggsy instinctively when he tucked himself to Harry’s left side; picking up his files and turning for a kiss; both smiling. Eggsy snugged close, carrying both his and Harry’s paperwork so Harry’s arms were free to hold him, nuzzling his cheek on Harry’s chest as they left the meeting hall together.

Back in Harry’s office, still wanting to be close to Harry, Eggsy planted himself in his lap at his desk. Harry let Eggsy nuzzle and kiss on him. He did like having Eggsy close to him and couldn’t deny him when he obviously needed to be close.

Eggsy wasn’t sure why he was so desperate to be in Harry’s arms, but he just needed to be held. He assumed it was because of the way Harry loved and cherished him so truly, giving him something he didn’t even know he could have.

After a while Merlin came into Harry’s office, not at all surprised to see Eggsy doing his best impression of a lap dog on Harry while they were supposed to be working. He ignored their kiss swollen lips and the beginnings of beard burn where Eggsy rubbed against Harry’s beard.

“So, I take it nothing’s gonna change then.”

Harry shrugged, absently petting Eggsy. “We’ll try to be tame, but I can’t promise anything.”

Merlin shook his head with a sigh and put a file on Harry’s desk. “What would you like done with Jackson?”

He sighed slowly, squirming in his chair when Eggsy’s hand brushed against his groin; tensing when he realized Eggsy was trying to open his trousers. He knew he should stop Eggsy, office sex was definitely inappropriate but he wasn’t totally sure it was against any rules though. He had to force himself not to smile when he felt Eggsy’s sly little grin on his neck.

“Well, we’ve not had to deal with homophobic behavior before. I honestly believe nobody cares who we share a bed with. What would be fair for punishment but hard enough.” He paused and squirmed again, feigning a throat clear to hide a groan when Eggsy’s hand dipped into his pants and rubbed him through his boxers.

He dropped his right arm, acting like he was shifting to a more comfortable lean, and nudged a drawer open slowly; discreetly reaching into the drawer and picking up the small bottle of lube he kept at his desk.

Eggsy smiled and faked a stretch to grab the bottle, giving Harry’s arm a slow stroke; hiding the bottle in his palm to drop in Harry’s lap. He tried not to squirm as his hand went back into Harry’s pants, rubbing firmly again. Merlin just watched the two and continued to let them believe he was oblivious to what they were up to behind the desk.

He would turn off his HUD connected to Eggsy’s glasses feed before he saw anything graphic.

“We could terminate him from the agency?” he suggested with a shrug; reaching to click off the HUD when Eggsy put a bit of the lube in his hand and tucked into Harry’s boxers. He ignored the visible way Harry relaxed seemingly out of nowhere.

Wanting to test how far he could let Eggsy go with an audience, Harry shrugged at the suggestion. “Is that how we’ll handle everything if there’s more of the behavior then?”

He had to fight a smile when he saw the minute way Merlin started to squirm uncomfortably. He knew Merlin liked to watch depraved sex acts, but he was surprised that he enjoyed having an audience so much.

“Probably,” Merlin replied, certain he was starting to blush. “It’d only be fair.”

In Harry’s lap, Eggsy sat stroking him slowly; expecting either Harry or Merlin to stop him. He hadn’t intended to go so far with Harry right then but now he wanted to see how far he could get him to go.

With a smile he nuzzled Harry’s jawline and nipped at his ear. “Bet you wish I was on my knees, huh?” he whispered, thumbing at the foreskin wrapped around the head of Harry’s dick, rubbing his tip with a feather light touch. “Or bent over the desk. You’ll have me begging and helpless.”

Harry let out a muffled huff and his arms tightened around Eggsy as his release hit; holding tight to keep from shuddering and shaking visibly. He had just enough brain function left to grab Eggsy’s wrist and hold his hand down when Eggsy tried to lift his fingers to his mouth to clean away the mess Harry left on him. He almost released Eggsy when he whined pleadingly into his ear.

He nudged Eggsy to roll up to his feet so he could get cleaned up; biting back a groan when Eggsy stopped directly behind Merlin and began licking his hand clean unashamed. Eggsy grinned at him then went to the bar to behave and use the sink. Harry let out a huff, not bothering to fix his pants yet, and accepted a drink when Eggsy came back from the bar. Eggsy grinned and planted himself on the couch, legs splayed invitingly and hand resting too close to his groin to be a casual placement.

Harry was going to pin him before too much longer.

#########

At dinner the agents met in the dining room. Harry wanted to be home with his loves for dinner but a long day of debriefs and mission assignments kept everyone at headquarters longer than anticipated.

Eggsy sat down with Daisy, smiling as he put a little gift box down beside Harry’s plate. Harry noticed the box and looked over at Eggsy curious; smiling at the grin on his lover’s face.

“What’s this?” he asked, picking the box up.

“Flower picked out a gift for you after school. She insisted.”

Harry opened the box, surprised to see a large locket broach on a thin chain. He chuckled when he opened the locket and saw Daisy’s new school picture inside. “Oh, my baby girl,” he almost cooed, leaning to wrap her tight into his arms when she stood beside his chair. “I love it, thank you.”

Eggsy stood to put the locket around Harry’s neck as he scooped Daisy up into his lap and kissed her cheek.

“So you’ll wear it always?” she asked smiling hopefully; straightening the locket over Harry’s tie.

“I’ll wear it proudly and cherish it so much,” he told her, giving her little hand a loving caress; pecking her fingers.”

“And not under your shirt?”

Harry nodded, holding her tighter. “It has a lovely picture of my beautiful baby girl, I’ll never hide it.”

Daisy smiled at him, sitting up to look over at Eggsy. “Okay, you can give your present now.” Eggsy chuckled, picking up at little gift bag off the floor and putting it on the table.

Harry looked between the two confused, taking the tissue paper out of the bag curiously. “What’s the occasion?”

Daisy and Eggsy giggled and snickered at him. “It’s your birthday, Daddy.” Daisy snickered at him, leaning to look at Eggsy’s gift.

“I wasn’t sure what to get you,” Eggsy admitted with a nervous shrug and lopsided grin.

Harry held the bottle of cologne, a smile pulling at the side of his mouth, feeling a little breathless. “Where’d you find this? I haven’t seen it in years and how did you know it’s my favorite?”

Eggsy’s eyes widened and his mouth slacked just a little bit. “I just liked how it smelled. I didn’t know that much.”

He nodded, leaning over for a kiss. “I’ve loved it since I was a boy. My father wore this brand and I never saw it again after he passed.”

Eggsy chuckled, relief pouring over him. “Did you really forget your own birthday?”

Harry snickered, kissing him again and pecking Daisy’s head. “Well, I’ve only had Merlin to celebrate with before you came along so I never paid much attention to it.”

He put Daisy to her feet when kitchen staff started serving the food; giving the locket another loving stroke and putting the cologne bottle in his lap. He didn’t care much for celebrating his own birthday but maybe he could enjoy it just a little bit now that he had a family to celebrate with. Merlin would be relieved that they would no longer spend Harry’s birthday getting too drunk and passing out in his office.


	15. Chapter 15

It was fitting that rain drenched all of London and the surrounding towns. Harry’s mood was dark and dreary after losing communication with agents on assignment to find a cult and infiltrate. His last communication with Eggsy was troubling. The visual blackout meant he couldn’t run surveillance for the mission, audio only, and he couldn’t watch over his dearest love and his agents.

Listening to Eggsy getting jumped, captured, and beaten got Harry frantically rushing to pull together a rescue effort. He hadn’t even been aware that he wasn’t properly dressed for a rescue until he his collar was grabbed and he was yanked into the agents’ locker room by Tequila; but he had the capacity to be able to get ready, arming himself heavily once in the armory.

He couldn’t even find the effort to care when Tequila took over lead of the rescue; his mind focused on getting to Eggsy he wouldn’t be much use to anything else.

Harry followed Tequila and Percival to the waiting helicopter, jumping up inside and securing himself using pure muscle memory; sitting at the edge of the open side, one hand gripping his rifle and the other holding onto a safety bar so he wouldn’t fall out as the pilot flew.

The deafening rotary blades drowned out most of the radio chatter in his head gear but he could almost hear Tequila barking out orders to the others behind him. His task was getting inside and finding Eggsy only; he wouldn’t do anything else, wouldn’t listen to orders to go in and find anyone still alive.

He was getting Eggsy and bringing him back home come hell or high water; he would not fail his dearest love again.

Tequila smartly left Harry alone knowing he wasn’t in the right mind to listen to him and he didn’t want to face Harry’s wrath on an easy day, he sure as hell did not want to face it right then.

Everyone held onto hope of finding survivors while traveling out to where the last GPS signal came from. Nobody expected to see a gaping crater where the compound had once stood on the outskirts of Egypt though.

Dread and terror hit Harry instantly, almost causing him to fall out of the helicopter with a helpless little groan he hadn’t even realized he let out. He had a repelling rope secured and out the side of the helicopter, again using pure muscle memory as he secured himself to the rope and jumped without waiting for orders.

Seeing that his plans no longer applied, Tequila and the rest of the team followed Harry down to the ground. Harry found a large portion of wall to take cover behind and fell to his knees to take a careful look around; his helmet tech taking video and scanning for any signs of life. He tried not to identify the body parts he saw strewn about on the ground; though his HUD did pick up a few Kingsman signet rings on some blown off hands and fingers.

Buried down in a bunker hidden deep underground, Eggsy stirred when he felt the vibrations of an aircraft; groaning as he forced his eyes open in the pitch-black darkness surrounding him. He long ago lost track of how long he had been in the dark, it didn’t seem important after the explosion from another enemy’s missile; but he couldn’t stop a fleeting moment of hope that he was going to be rescued.

Still bloody and broken though, barely surviving the torture he had been subjected to before the explosion killed everyone except himself and one other prisoner, Eggsy couldn’t do much to make any noise so someone would know to look for him. Besides, he wanted Harry to be the one to come rescue him but he knew that wouldn’t happen. Harry rarely took on missions for anything, too valuable to Kingsman; the only unexpendable agent in Kingsman, it would be too dangerous for him to risk his life just to come rescue Eggsy from hell.

A part of Eggsy wanted to welcome death, put an end to the pain he felt radiating from everywhere, but he knew Harry would resuscitate him and then kill him himself if he laid down and died.

Eggsy hadn’t yet realized that the little sliver of hope comforted him just enough he could start trying to reach out over comms again; unable to hear anything through the busted ear piece but holding onto hope that the mic still worked. He wasn’t aware that he’d began mumbling the lyrics to a song.

Up on the ground surface, agents all stopped and looked around at each other when they heard the tell-tale static of a comm piece. Tequila ordered a deep earth scanner to be brought out and used, both surprised and not at all surprised when Harry slid down the edge of the crater and into the deep curve.

Harry heard the comm static a little louder in his ear, scanning the ground holding his breath tight, hoping he wasn’t imagining that he was just barely recognizing Eggsy’s weak voice.

The scanner was brought in and fed into the crater carefully. Harry stood out of the way long enough to let it settle then climbed up on top of it to turn it on and work the controls. Tequila and the other men set up at the edge of the crater, a few sliding down inside to assist Harry.

Harry ran the scanner, hoping for signs of anything below, watching the display screen anxiously.

Scanning went slow, Harry wasn’t going to miss anything, and so far, they hadn’t found any signs of life underground. After scanning the entire crater, finding nothing, Harry let out an almost defeated sigh as he stood to climb out.

He could still hear the crackling over comms and he knew he was hearing Eggsy somewhere; he just had to find him. Tequila helped take the scanner back up; determined to find something useful. He wouldn’t stop until at least bodies were collected enough for identification. He wouldn’t hold onto hope to find surviving agents.

############

Hours of searching finally resulted in finding the bunker. Harry would grieve for his fallen agents later; right now, with Eggsy in his arms again, his focus was getting his dearest love to medical care. Eggsy laid limp and finally unconscious in Harry’s arms, welcoming the darkness now that he knew he was safe.

Harry carried Eggsy back to the waiting med evac team, only putting him on the gurney because he knew he had to let Eggsy be treated; climbing up into the medicopter with the team, barely hearing Tequila and Percival discussing the identification of the dead. Later he would have to tell Eggsy that Roxy was among the agents’ body parts found; but he wouldn’t be able to tell him which parts of her they had found.

The flight back to headquarters seemed to take forever but Harry finally had Eggsy back home and mostly safe. While Eggsy was taken into surgery, Harry had to force himself to change out of his tac gear and take a shower. He moved almost robotically as he cleansed himself, knowing he couldn’t rush and expect Eggsy to be out of surgery and waiting for him.

He spent as much time as he could under the spray of the shower before he was clean and had to force himself to step out of the shower room to redress and get back to Medical. He sat through his own after mission exam, he felt mostly unharmed but it was regulation to have an exam before he could return to his duties.

Pamela was quick to release him with just muscle aches, again reminding him that he wasn’t exactly young and able to bounce around and fight like he used to be, letting him go to the surgical ward. He sighed when he turned the corner into the tiny waiting room and saw Tequila and Merlin waiting with little Jason sleeping in Merlin’s arms.

With a groan, Harry plopped down into a seat; reaching to take Jason when Merlin passed him over; snuggling his tiny godson to his chest with just a hint of a smile.

“They gave an update about ten minutes ago; so far he’s looking great. Both legs are shattered and they had to take a kidney but they feel he’ll be fine with loving care which I’m sure you’ll handle just fine. We’ve already ordered another chair for him while he’s casted up.”

Harry nodded, relief washing over him. “Arrange for us to stay here while he’s recovering. I’ll need help with taking care of Flower and we don’t have another room for a live-in nanny. We may need to start looking at a bigger house so I can hire a nanny.”

Merlin smiled at him, sneaking a picture of Harry snuggling and cuddling on Jason contentedly. “Buying a house together already?” he teased.

He snorted a quiet laugh, pecking Jason’s head. “Don’t tell anyone but I’m considering looking at rings. I love him and he’s the one for me, obviously. I’m just not sure that’s what he wants as well.”

“Start with a house, marriage before the first year dating never ends well. If you make it two years, I’ll go to the shops with you; if only for moral support because we both know I have shit tastes in anything.”

“So, same goes for you two,” Harry told the pair with a smile; almost snickering when both men peeked at each other and blushed.

Tequila cleared his throat and straightened in the chair. “We ain’t more than the occasional fuck buddy,” he lied; mostly to himself because he was still afraid to admit his own feelings. “Nothing more.”

Harry snorted at him and his eye rolled. “I’m sure,” he mumbled, pecking Jason’s head again absently. He let out a sigh and settled into the chair to wait for Eggsy to get out of surgery so he could hold his dearest love again. He was sure Merlin gave Jason to him to keep him from fidgeting and pacing restlessly.

############

Eggsy woke two days later, relieved to be back safe with Harry but hating that he was so broken and stuck back in Medical again with both legs in hard casts.

Being stuck on his back with a catheter shoved into his bladder threatened to break him though. He understood having only one kidney he would need some extra help with other organs, but he would rather use a bed pan than have something sticking out of his dick hole.

Harry came back to Medical after picking Daisy up from school, unable to stop the smile that spread when he saw the pout on Eggsy’s face; Eggsy laid completely bored and helpless.

He helped Daisy settle up beside Eggsy and sat in his usual little chair; taking Eggsy’s hand again. “Pamela thinks you’re almost well enough to sit up out of bed for a couple hours daily.”

“What about the tubing?”

Harry shrugged and shook his head. “I’ll talk to her. If you’re feeling well enough you can go without it, she could agree. I just want you to recover enough I can take over your care myself. I’ll gladly empty bedpans and carry you to the toilet. It’s the least I can do for putting you in this position.”

Eggsy sighed at him. Harry couldn’t let go of the guilt he carried over sending Eggsy and the agents on the mission; getting nearly all of them killed and Eggsy so beaten and broken. But, Eggsy refused to blame him; he agreed to the mission knowing it could be dangerous. He made the decision to disobey Harry’s orders to stay with the group and go off on his own. Sure, it may have been the only reason he was alive but his disobedience cost lives; cost the life of his best friend.

“I’ll settle for you holding me again,” he mumbled, stroking Harry’s hand slowly. “It’s lonely and cold without you fitting up here with me.”  
He gave a weak smile and leaned up for a kiss, caressing Eggsy’s face lovingly. “I’ll get right on dumping Quincey out of the big bed.”

Eggsy chuckled, reaching up to stroke on Harry’s chin; taking another kiss before settling with Daisy tucked to his side already nearly sleeping.


	16. Chapter 16

Eggsy came out of Medical after just a few days and the hard casts switched out for layers on layers of cotton and bandage wraps when blood work showed an infection trying to set in through the healing incisions. Eggsy felt better with the bandage wraps, he could at least have his knees bent now and he fit into a wheelchair better.

Everyone was concerned when they noticed that Eggsy seemed to be ignoring the reality of everything that happened. He was forcing himself to be funnier and more sarcastic; wearing a mask so nobody knew the guilt he had for so many deaths. Harry saw through the mask, naturally, but he knew he couldn’t force Eggsy to face the truth when he was hiding his own guilt at the same time.

So, in an attempt for both of them to be able to let go of the negative; Harry arranged for both of them to attend therapy sessions together. It was hard for him to open up, but he hoped that if he showed Eggsy he could do it; Eggsy could open up as well.

Eggsy sat against Harry’s chest in his lap, legs draped over the arm of the couch in an attempt to make him comfortable, listening as Harry talked about his decision to send the agents to Egypt and how he had their deaths on his hands. Hearing about Harry’s guilt just made Eggsy’s worse. He sat quietly, fidgeting with Harry’s cufflinks and shirt sleeve, head on Harry’s shoulder tucked under Harry’s chin.

“How have you been dealing with the negative emotions?” Dr. Peters asked. “I understand you’ve been busy with circumstances but you usually don’t wait so long to seek out therapy when you feel you need it.”

Harry shrugged, absently rubbing Eggsy’s arm. “Family comes first,” he told her. “But distraction usually helps when I don’t want to think about something. I have an almost eight-year-old who’s birthday is in a few weeks, we’ve been planning that mostly. It’s helped but not so much at night when I’m supposed to be trying to sleep.”

“He plans in his sleep,” Eggsy tried to tease, making Harry grin weakly. “If you knew how many times, he’s gone on about a silly rabbit party like Daisy wants. I’ve had to repeatedly tell him no live bunnies for a gift ‘cause she’s not old enough for the responsibilities yet.”

“So, tell me more about that,” she smiled. “Seems like you both enjoy that process.”

The two men scoffed together and Eggsy’s eyes rolled. 

“For as small as it’ll be, it feels like it’s going to be so much worse. I mean, we’re hiring someone to dress up in a rabbit costume for her and letting her and any kids who come dress up as well. It’s definitely a lot different than the parties kids had when I was little.”

He snorted, already hearing the smartass remark about to bubble out of Eggsy; clapping his hand over Eggsy’s mouth before he could say it. Eggsy snickered through Harry’s hand.

“Dearest, I do love this sarcastic mouth but I’m pretty sure Kristen does not want to see it put to better use.”

Dr. Peters smiled at them, shifting to sit comfortably and wrote a few notes down. “So, she’s pretty well behaved?”

“She really is,” Harry told her with a proud smile; moving his hand to rub on Eggsy’s face again. “She has times she acts like a child and has her difficult moments, but she’s just the best.”

“She has abandonment issues so she’s really afraid she’ll be put out if she misbehaves; even if it’s something small. But we’re both working to show her that’s absolutely not gonna happen. Hell, even I get afraid Harry’ll turn us out, but I mean both of us coming from so much abuse; we only knew that. Harry’s got the patience of a fuckin’ monk with us and I know sometimes it’s gotta be difficult.”

Harry shrugged and shook his head. “No, not really. Both your behavior is easily corrected with a look or a stern tone. That’s easier than physical violence. I’m not violent with those I love so dearly.”

Eggsy almost brought up the incident at the church in Kentucky, but kept quiet in favor of snuggling closer to Harry. “He uses my full name on me and I almost shit myself; that’s when I know he’s truly pissed off about something I’ve done.”

Dr. Peters chuckled. “How many times has it happened?”

“Once and hopefully that’s it,” he laughed against Harry’s shoulder; fighting back a shudder. “I hate when anyone uses my first name but he full names me and it’s like so much no.”

“And why is that?”

Eggsy shrugged, reaching for Harry’s hand. “Mum and Dean. They did it to me a lot, Mum when she was really pissed off at me and Dean because he knew I didn’t like it.”

“Which is why it never happened after the first time and he let me know he can’t handle it.” Harry put in. “He lets me call him all the cutesy lover names I want, except one common endearment; and again, he told me it’s a bad association with Michelle so I don’t use it. That’s why I prefer using tones with him if I’m ever upset. It’s been rare but we know an argument is an eventuality with any relationship.”

Eggsy sat up and looked at him a little dumbly. “We argue a lot, don’t we?”

Harry shook his head, hand snaking up the back of Eggsy’s shirt lightly. “Other than you thinking you had to earn your keep, what have we argued about?”

He shrugged and shook his head, forgetting about Dr. Peters completely. “Well, that night Sam broke in and I climbed the side of the house?”

“No, that wasn’t an argument. That was you being your absolute caveman self and risking hurting yourself if you fell. I was frustrated because we had someone get into our home undetected because our security was hacked. I can replace the ivy and the woodwork; I can’t replace you.”

“You lobbed me with toys!” Eggsy laughed.

He nodded, smiling. “Because I wanted you to get down but I didn’t want to have you hurt. A stuffed animal upside the head was the middle ground.”

Seeing that the therapy session was going in the opposite direction than anticipated, and wanting both of them to leave the session with a good mood; Dr. Peters stood and quietly left Harry’s office.

Eggsy snuggled to Harry again, kissing Harry’s chin. Harry let Eggsy nuzzle and rub on him, content to just sit and hold him for a while; closing his eye with a sigh and leaning his head back. Eggsy shifted to get comfortable as possible with his legs still bandaged tight; moving to try and straddle Harry’s lap. Harry helped him get settled, tucking his hands under Eggsy’s knees carefully.

Eggsy smiled mischievously when Harry settled back against the couch with another sigh and laid his head back again. He reached slowly for the hem of Harry’s shirt and gently untucked it form his waist before starting to work the buttons; fingers caressing over Harry’s usual undershirt making Harry start to squirm ticklish.

He never had been too keen on being felt up and rubbed on so often, but the way Eggsy did it; he couldn’t find the need to care how depraved it would look if someone walked in on them.

Eggsy leaned in slowly and planted a kiss on Harry’s collarbone, smiling when Harry let out a little surprised huff at the little nip he gave his flesh.

“Remember, below the collar, please,” Harry mumbled instead of stopping him.

Ever since the disciplinary meeting about Eggsy’s love bites; Harry found himself wanting to wear them that much more and as often as Eggsy wanted to give to him.

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy replied into Harry’s chest; smile growing when he felt the breath in Harry’s chest hitch again.

They both wanted to play but knew they had to wait until Eggsy was at least out of the bandages and able to move a little better. Eggsy busied himself with littering Harry with careful bites and markings. He didn’t expect prim and proper Harry to like being marked up; but he was more than happy to give Harry what he enjoyed.

Harry’s phone rang, interrupting Eggsy only long enough for Harry to catch his breath and answer. “Merlin, this better be important; I have a good little tart in my lap right now and I’m not very willing to move him.”

He had to bite back a moan when Eggsy slinked up his chest and whimpered softly into his ear before going back to marking his chest.

“Your six PM is currently in my office expecting you; and she looks mighty pissed.”

Harry stilled startled, hand reaching to stop Eggsy and sit him up so he could look at his watch; seeing that he failed to get out in time to pick Daisy up from school.

“Shit, we forgot to arrange a ride for Daisy,” he told Eggsy, standing to get the temp wheelchair for him. “How’d she get here, Merlin?”

“Well, she says she walked. I believe it because she’s drenched and filthy. Looks like a feral puppy.”

Harry helped Eggsy into the chair then rushed off down the hallway with him to Merlin’s office; finding him trying to clean the mud off Daisy’s face. Her uniform and once white sock looked helpless.

“Baby, what happened; why didn’t you have someone call us?” he asked, turning her away from Merlin so he could see her properly.

Daisy just huffed at him angrily; hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” he told her, reaching to take her probably ruined clothes off. “Come on, I’ll have to put you under the shower to get you clean.”

Eggsy was already on the phone calling the school to find out why they let Daisy take off walking instead of calling for someone to give her a ride. Daisy followed Harry, wrapped in a blanket and huffing with each step, and left the office with him; little jaw set tight.

Merlin sat listening to Eggsy shouting at the school secretary. Apparently since it was not specifically specified for a phone call regarding a parent pick up student failing to have a ride; the school sent her off on her own. Daisy had walked for three hours to get from her school to headquarters, on her own, in the pouring rain and approaching thunderstorm. Eggsy wanted bloodshed and Merlin was sure that if he hadn’t been confined to a wheelchair for now, Eggsy would already be on his way to confront the school officials personally.

They were probably lucky Eggsy didn’t know the home addresses along with the home numbers for the office staff and Daisy’s teacher.


	17. Chapter 17

Eggsy tried to convince Harry that renting out an activity center for Daisy birthday party wasn’t necessary. Harry wanted Daisy to have fun and not have to worry about her or any of her little guests being hurt in a larger crowd of children.

So, they compromised on renting out only half of the center so they weren’t feeling like they were being selfish with the public.

The closer it got to the party, the more worried they became though. So far, nobody invited; which was Daisy’s entire class; had called to RSVP. Eggsy asked a few parents personally when he dropped her off in the mornings, but he never received a straight yes or no answer; it was always a ‘we’ll have to see,’ or a ‘we’ll try but can’t guarantee,’

Eggsy hated indirect refusals, he would rather someone answer straight and not dance around the question. He didn’t want Daisy to be devastated that the first birthday party she ever got to have would end up with none of the kids showing up.

It was looking like that would be what happened though and it broke Eggsy’s heart knowing parents were being so outright cruel to a child and allowing their children in turn to be awful.

Frustrated and wanting answers, Harry called Daisy’s teacher to request a conference. Daisy was never sent home with notes about behavioral problems or any real problems in class. But he started to suspect she was having trouble fitting in with the other children.

So, with Eggsy tagging along; now only one leg wrapped and using crutches to get around; Harry came to Daisy’s school. The class would be currently off to their art studies and out of the room giving the teacher a chance to plan for the rest of the day.

Miss. Williams looked up when the door opened and Eggsy hobbled inside with Harry following; putting on a smile and standing to pull out a chair Eggsy could easily sit in.

“So, what can I help you with?” she asked, sitting at her desk again; already pulling Daisy’s class file out of her desk.

“Well, we’re a little bit concerned that Daisy’s having trouble making friends. As you know she’s having a birthday party next week and we’ve invited the class, as required of school policy. But we haven’t heard back from the other parents and we don’t want her first big party to be a bust.”

She looked visibly relieved, letting out a sigh. “Oh, I was thinking you had an issue with something about my class.” She put on a smile and shook her head. “Yes, she seems so excited about her party; but none of the kids have really talked about plans for not going. I mean, she’s going to Patrick’s birthday party next Saturday, right?”

Harry and Eggsy frowned at each other. “We weren’t aware of a party for another student; Saturday is the day of her party as well. She hasn’t brought home an invite and we definitely wouldn’t have scheduled on the same day if we knew beforehand.”

Miss. Williams frowned worriedly. “She was definitely in class when Patrick handed out the invites,” she told them, looking through her desk hoping she hadn’t accidentally picked up Daisy’s invite off the floor or her desk; and forgotten to give it to her.

“Where’s his party supposed to be?” Eggsy asked, reaching for Harry’s hand.

“Saturday the fifth, 3:30 pm, at the bounce house. I remember specifically because his mother tried renting out the entire place but half of it had already been claimed the same day.”

“Yeah, that’s us; we called weeks ago when she first asked to have a party with the other kids. We’ve been planning for a while ‘cause she’s never gotten to have a birthday party before.”

Miss. Williams stopped rummaging through her desk and looked up at them, face fallen. “Oh, that absolute cunt,” she huffed. “Patrick’s father. He’s such a bastard. Daisy handed her invites out first, beating Patrick by only a day. I wouldn’t put it past either of his parents to call the others and make them agree to only attend Patrick’s party because they couldn’t get the whole center to himself.”

Harry scoffed and shook his head. “Why would they do something so petty?”

She shrugged and sighed, shaking her head. “Patrick’s parents both come from money; if they can’t have their way, they make others miserable.”

Harry shrugged slightly. “Well, I’m definitely not going to cancel Daisy’s party because some rich fucks aren’t getting what they want. Would it be possible to invite another class in her grade?”

Miss. Williams smiled. It almost worried Harry and unnerved Eggsy. “I’ll send out notes for the other two classes. I’m technically not supposed to but we’re always ready to help one up rich snobs. We’ll take care of bringing extra food and a couple more cakes so there’s enough for everyone, don’t worry.”

She stood with them, following them to the door; hearing her class in the hallway coming back from art class. Harry and Eggsy took time to hug and love on Daisy before sending her back to her classroom and leaving school. Eggsy sighed when he settled in the taxi, lifting his wrapped leg to drape over Harry’s lap when he sat down and settled.

“Parents are so fucking dumb,” he mumbled, reaching to fidget with Harry’s hand annoyed. “I mean, they coulda called and we coulda either rescheduled Daisy’s party or even agreed to combine the two, right?”

Harry nodded, rubbing soothingly on Eggsy’s hand. He was angry that adults could be so petty toward an all too innocent child. “One side of me wants to try again for her actual class next year but the other side wants me to be a priss and say fuck them because their parents are shitty and let money intimidate them.”

“And we both know the nice side is gonna win ‘cause you aren’t awful like that; especially since the children aren’t the ones being fuckers, it’s their parents.”

“And I don’t believe in making a child suffer because they have shitty parents.”

“So, if they handed out the invites just a day apart, why didn’t Flower get one as well?”

Harry shook his head, sighing. “Well obviously he didn’t give her one. His parents probably saw the information on the invitation Daisy handed out, got mad, and decided to not invite her because they’re pissed at us.”

Eggsy huffed, crossing his arms; still clutching Harry’s hand. “Fucking parents. I really do not understand why all these shitty people get to have kids when whatever is in control of the universe or whatever knows they’re going to be shitty parents. Why are kids made to suffer like this? I mean, I really wanna hate that Patrick kid but he can’t control what his parents fucking do so I can’t hate him. I definitely dislike him a little bit but that’s only because I’m pissed off right now. Who the fuck decided that children would be allowed to be treated so fucking shitty?”

Harry shook his head again, tucking Eggsy in close, and told Terry to drop them off at home instead of going all the way back to headquarters when they would just have to turn around and leave an hour later to get back in time to pick Daisy up after school.

Eggsy smiled a little bit, nuzzling on Harry’s chest and pecking his neck. Going home meant he wouldn’t have to leave Harry’s arms for much of anything, and they would have uninterrupted time to browse online for their new house.

They left the taxi together and Harry helped Eggsy stay steady on the crutches as they went up the walkway and up the front steps. Eggsy leaned against the doorjamb with an exhausted breath; he got quite the workout strolling around on crutches. Harry unlocked the door then surprised Eggsy when Harry scooped him up into his arms and carried him over the threshold and into their home.

“What’s that, practice for when you marry some bird?”

Harry smiled at him, settling Eggsy on the couch; taking time to make sure he was comfortable with a cushion under his wrapped leg. “No, not some random bird. I’d much rather marry you and do all those silly wedding superstitions and traditions with you.”

He gave Eggsy a kiss before standing to go to the kitchen for lunch and tea for both of them. Eggsy watched him go, thinking Harry was insane for even joking about marrying him. He knew already nobody would want him for that long.

A few minutes later Harry came back carrying a tray of food and tea; settling the tray over Eggsy’s lap before sitting behind him on the couch so Eggsy could lean back on him and he could hand feed his dearest love, knowing the simple action would help Eggsy into a better mood.

################

Eggsy hated physical therapy but he suffered through it without much protest because he wanted to heal from his injuries and get on with his life. And concentrating on the PT techs helped distract him away from his guilt.

Every time Eggsy passed Roxy’s empty bedroom, his heart shattered all over again. Talking with Dr. Peters wasn’t helping him feel any better so he went back to hiding how he felt and put his mask on again.

Following another PT session, Eggsy made his way back toward Harry’s office; having to use Merlin’s elevator to get upstairs. He usually would take the stairs but he was exhausted. Harry already had the couch made up for him to come in and settle down again when Eggsy hobbled through the door.

Harry stood and went to the bar to make Eggsy a glass of ice water as Eggsy plopped down on the couch; giving him a light pain reliever knowing first hand how awful PT was following broken bone injuries.

He couldn’t help smiling when Eggsy took the medicine without protest. He worked hard to help Eggsy see he wasn’t going to try and poison him with meds and he wouldn’t let anyone else try to either.

“Rest for now, dearest,” he soothed, bending down for a kiss and rubbing Eggsy’s neck and shoulders. “I’ve freed up your day so you don’t have to keep getting up and down.”

Eggsy took a few more kisses before letting Harry stand straight and go back to his desk; squirming to get comfortable and closing his eyes. He knew he could trust Harry to watch over him while he fell asleep.

Harry waited until Eggsy was settled and still before opening his laptop again and resuming his numerous background checks on the parents of Daisy’s classmates.


	18. Chapter 18

Eggsy and Harry were busy setting up four long tables with a plastic table cover and setting out plates, cups, and plastic cutlery for Daisy’s birthday party; neither missing Patrick’s parents in the next room only setting up one long table for his party and the sneers that were given to them.

Daisy was too busy having fun running around with the few kids who arrived a little early for the party.

Eggsy couldn’t help feeling a little bad whenever one of Patrick’s party guests mistook Daisy’s set up for his and had to be directed to the right room. The disappointed look on their faces when they saw the significantly smaller set up made him feel bad for Patrick because he had such awful parents.

Over the next half hour more kids started to arrive. Miss. Williams and a couple teachers brought more food and cake so everyone would have enough, pitching in to help set up.

“When’s that rabbit getting here?” Eggsy asked, busy filling cups with Kool-Aid.

Harry checked his watch then looked over at the front entrance. “Should be soon, I told the company four o’clock.”

Eggsy looked over at the kids running around, smiling when he spotted Daisy; easily visible in her own rabbit costume. “I’ve never seen her so excited and having so much fun. She looks so happy.”

“She definitely does,” he replied, setting out some of the food on the plates.

When it was time to eat, Harry called Daisy and her guests to their tables. Eggsy settled Daisy at the head of the middle table, pulling down the hood of her costume so it wouldn’t get too dirty while she ate; tucking a napkin under her chin, bending and kissing her forehead before retreating to sit with Harry again to watch over the group.

After eating almost all of the lunch, the kids ran off to play again so the adults could set up for cake and ice cream. Harry checked his watch when he realized the costumed rabbit was late.

“Well shit, looks like rabbit is going to be a no-show. They could have at least called and informed us but I don’t think she’ll actually notice. She’s having enough fun without it.”

“Patrick’s party has a rabbit,” Miss. Williams told them, helping refill drinks.

Harry groaned and rolled his eye annoyed; but kept himself busy concentrating on Daisy’s party. As long as Daisy had fun, that’s what mattered most.

A loud shout rang out, getting Eggsy quickly on his feet when he realized it was Daisy’s voice and she sounded furious. He looked over just in time to see her hand fly and smack Patrick in his face; probably as hard as she could manage to hit. Startled, he rushed over to find out what happened; a little slow still being on crutches. Harry followed when he saw Daisy was involved. Eggsy grabbed her and yanked her away from Patrick when his fist started to fly; falling to the floor when his knee buckled from under him and free hand snatching out to catch another boy’s leg aimed for Patrick’s stomach.

“Whoa, hey, what’s going on?” he asked, sitting up and pinning Daisy to him as she fought to get to her feet.

“Keep your stupid hands to yourself you jerk!” the boy shouted at Patrick angrily. “Girls don’t like their bums pinched!”

Eggsy sighed, turning Daisy to face him. “Are you alright?”

“I told him to leave me alone or I’d hit him.”

Eggsy smiled at her, huffing a soft laugh. “That’s exactly right. You defend yourself when someone is hurting you.”

While Eggsy helped get the children of Daisy’s party settled and back over to their tables; Harry was busy arguing with Patrick’s parents and the activity center manager. He didn’t want to see Patrick’s party come to an abrupt end but he did not want the boy getting anywhere close to Daisy again while they were all supposed to be having fun.

He readily agreed to try and keep the two groups separated rather than see the manager kick anyone out for causing a scene. Patrick’s parents wanted Daisy gone and her guests to come to their son’s party instead.

Harry couldn’t hold back the snide smile when the manager told Patrick’s parents, they were being ridiculous and she wouldn’t make Daisy leave her own birthday party. He walked away from that argument and returned to his charges.

After the customary song and blowing out candles on one cake, all the cakes were cut and served to the children. Harry sat out of the way, content to watch Daisy and Eggsy enjoy themselves; happy that he could give both of them something so simple and they both love it so much.

He took out his phone and snapped a picture of Eggsy and Daisy together; Eggsy laughing and turning his face away from Daisy trying to dirty him with whipped icing on her hand. He laughed when Daisy smeared the icing on Eggsy’s neck, switching his phone to take a video of them together. Daisy squealed and giggled when Eggsy took some of the icing off his neck and swiped it on her cheek.

Playing with food was definitely against table manner rules but Harry couldn’t seem to care too much seeing how the two had so much fun together. Eggsy and the few attending parents did put a stop to an attempted food fight though, nobody wanted to make a huge mess.

#############

Harry carried Daisy into the manor, crashed out from the running around and playing so hard. Eggsy followed, tired from the crutches and ready for their bed, with Terry following carrying armloads of Daisy’s gifts. Harry took Daisy to her room and laid her down, working carefully to get her out of her rabbit costume so she would sleep comfortably in her t-shirt and little shorts.

Looking at the icing smeared and food stained costume, Harry couldn’t help snickering quietly. It was such a silly little outfit, definitely cheaply made, but Daisy obviously loved it. He pecked Daisy’s forehead before he left her room to let her sleep, pulling the door closed behind him and going to the next room over to his and Eggsy’s room.

Eggsy laid sprawled tiredly on the bed, leg half unwrapped after an attempt to take off the stained layers of bandages and cotton, too tired to get much farther than that. He smiled exhausted at Harry and reached for him.

“Come lay with me,” he whined playfully. “Um lonely and need snuggles.”

Harry chuckled, taking Daisy’s costume over to the laundry chute and sending it down before stepping up to the bed to change Eggsy’s soiled bandages.

“No, not that. Snuggles.” Eggsy protested, making grabby hands at Harry.

“Once I’m finished with this, dearest,” Harry told him, leaning to stop and kiss on Eggsy’s grabbing hands; getting an almost giddy giggle from his lover. He put fresh cotton wrap and bandages on Eggsy’s leg before helping him dress comfortably then changing his own clothes; taking time to toss everything down the chute just to make Eggsy wait a little longer.

Eggsy crowded against Harry as he laid down, nuzzling and kissing on him contentedly. Harry turned on the TV and found a show to watch while they unwound from the excitement of the day, letting Eggsy do as he pleased tucked to him.

While Eggsy drifted off to sleep, Harry took out his phone and looked through the hundreds of pictures he couldn’t stop himself from taking of Daisy’s party. He was glad he could make his loves so happy with something so simple. It just made him love them that much more and want to give them some of the things they had been denied by life.

He knew realistically he couldn’t give them everything they wanted, but he could give them some splurges and unnecessary things.

Harry smiled when his phone buzzed with pictures of Merlin, Tequila, and Jason from Jason’s first trip to a science and tech museum opening. The two adults clearly were having more fun than the infant but there were a few pictures of him smiling about some things; mostly excited when he saw bright flashing lights.

He responded by sending Merlin pictures of Daisy’s party.

 _‘We’re a couple of kid dorks, huh?’_ Merlin texted to him.

Harry snicked, pecking Eggsy’s head when he snuffled and shifted beside him. _‘No shame in that. You should’ve seen Flower today. Nothing got her down at all.’_

_‘Aside from the bum pincher?’_

_‘His mother is lucky she’s a woman. But, yes; aside from that incident, which she handled herself very well. You were right about the self-defense lessons.’_

_‘Sad that we have a society that makes teaching them young is necessary.’_

_‘I’d rather teach them now than have them hurt by some lunatic later on because they can’t fight back. People are horrible now and I honestly don’t think they’ll stop to consider age; they just see a target.’_

Harry sighed and put his phone away after a few minutes without a response, pulling Eggsy closer to him and snuggling him firm; turning his attention to the TV screen. He was tired but knew if he fell asleep then he wouldn’t sleep that night. He was almost certain Daisy would sleep in at least a little bit but he didn’t always like sleeping in late himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin brought an unexpected guest to Kingsman; of course, he got Harry’s permission and brought the remaining head agents in for a discussion first though. His brother, Roxy’s father, wanted to meet face to face with Harry; grief stricken over the loss of his only child.

Knowing Steven would be understandably furious and would definitely yell at him, Harry sent Eggsy off with Tequila and Jason instead of letting him sit in on the meeting.

Percival escorted Steven into the meeting hall, pulling out Eggsy’s usual chair for him and sitting down in his usual chair beside Roxy’s former spot. Harry sighed to calm his nerves.

“Ordinarily I would ask how you’ve been, but it’s more than a little obvious.” Harry started, “On behalf of Kingsman.”

Steven cut him off, huffing angrily. “Keep your cheap and meaningless condolences. I was assured nothing would happen to my only daughter; it’s the only reason I agreed to let her come here when she was asked if she should take the offer.”

“Who made such a promise?”

“She did!” he shouted. “She swore she’d be fine and wouldn’t get hurt bad!”

Harry sighed slowly. “Maybe she knew you wouldn’t let her try if you knew the dangers of the job.”

Steve huffed at him again. “Well, she should have known better than to follow just one team mate in a group assignment.”

“The entire team was separated,” Merlin told him. “Taken hostage, only one survivor out of the whole team.”

Steven sighed and shook his head. “Yeah, I met the little poof already out there; he tried to give me the same bullshit apology you’re trying but I told him off as well.” He got to his feet, shoving the chair back under the table. “I’ll never forgive you for sending my daughter off to her death. Don’t bother coming around home for holidays; you aren’t welcome anymore and I will make sure everyone knows you got Roxanne murdered.”

Harry was envious of Merlin’s steel resolve. He wanted to jump to Merlin’s defense but Merlin being so calm and just smiling as his brother stormed off stunned him and kept him sitting.

“You know what has to happen now, yeah?” Harry asked, looking through the mission folder kept at Eggsy’s place at the table. “Policy states outsiders who are a risk to our secrecy.”

Merlin smiled at him and clicked a button on his tablet. Harry would have jerked startled by the unexpected explosion that erupted almost directly outside the windows, but he saw Merlin’s smile and shook his head.

“Cigar grenade?”

Merlin nodded, smile growing, and started to gather everything so he could leave and find Jason. Harry picked up his and Eggsy’s folders and stood, leaving the meeting hall. He didn’t find Eggsy in either of their offices or their bedroom; he checked in Daisy’s room but didn’t think Eggsy would go inside for much of anything since Daisy was at school.

He let out a slow breath and went for the stairs again to go up one more floor suspecting guilt drove Eggsy to hide in Roxy’s room again. He peeked into the room for a moment and saw Eggsy sitting in the bedroom floor with Tequila, Merlin, and little Jason. He couldn’t help smiling when he saw Eggsy trying to put on a happy face for Jason; cuddling him close.

Harry stepped into the room and went over to the three, sitting down under the window beside his dearest love; automatically raising his arm to allow Eggsy to duck under and tuck into his side, leaning in and pecking Eggsy’s expectant lips.

“I know I shouldn’t be in here but her dad was a dickhead.”

“He’s lucky I had hold of Junior; I’da popped him one if I coulda,” Tequila muttered. “I swear I feel like I’m the only one here who can see none of ya’ll are at fault for what happened. Wish I knew how to convince ya’ll three at fuckin’ least so we’re not all broken records about it.”

“Yeah but I actually am at fault. If I hadn’t disobeyed orders and went off alone, I wouldn’t have tripped the alarm and got us all caught.”

Tequila sighed at him. “If it wasn’t you, it’d’a been someone else and you would probably be gone with the team as well. What if they had been aware of ya’ll the whole time and were waiting for ya’ll to attack so they could go on about their honor of protecting secrets and shit or if they’d had plans to gather and kill all of you all at once?”

Eggsy shrugged passing Jason over to Merlin and snuggling deeper into Harry’s side. “I probably was supposed to die in that bunker but Yancy kept me alive after the explosion.”

He didn’t see the look the other three gave each other.

“Who?” Merlin asked, head dipped confused; working to change Jason’s wet diaper.

“Yancy,” Eggsy repeated, enunciating smartly. “I asked after him but nobody remembers him being there. Kinda hard to miss someone who’s big as a lumberjack.”

“Dearest, you were found totally alone and shackled,” Harry told him worriedly. “Maybe you were hallucinating because you were so badly beaten?”

He sat up and turned around to look up at Harry, a huff clear on his face. “No, he was a real man.” He now spoke clear and enunciated to make sure he was heard clearly; it was obvious they were misunderstanding him in their old age. “I’da gone into shock and froze to death if he hadn’t been there.

Harry shook his head, feeling helpless. “The cell you were in was still locked and you were absolutely alone when I found you. I don’t know if anyone could have been hiding farther back thinking I was coming to hurt you but I didn’t find anyone else in the cell with you.”

Eggsy sighed slowly, leaning up for a kiss. “Harry, love of my fuckin’ life, I love you but you’re forgetting you’re half blind. He musta been on your blind side. I really do wanna find him and see if he’s alright but all I have is a name and the fact that he spoke with the same accent my granny had. But, I wanna find him so I can show you he’s real and I ain’t hallucinating again. That only happens when I get panic attacks, remember?”

He grinned finally when Harry smiled so fondly at him and tugged him close again. “You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Harry said, nuzzling Eggsy’s neck. “My dearest, most stubborn ox.”

Eggsy laughed on Harry’s shoulder, snuggling in tight and hiding against Harry’s chest.

The four sat together talking about fond memories they had with Roxy and the fallen agents, each still holding onto their personal guilt over the deaths.

#################

Harry led Eggsy and Daisy up an unfamiliar walkway and up the front steps to an unfamiliar; but painfully gorgeous full wrap around porch; meeting up with the realtor he and Eggsy had been working with to find a new house.

He already knew they would most likely pick the old-style home; it was enormous and would have plenty of room for them and a live-in nanny once Harry made his mind up on one. Just seeing the listing online had Eggsy nearly going weak in his knees and Harry knew Eggsy loved the house immediately

The fact that it was at the direct half way point between Daisy’s school and headquarters was one of the pros on Harry’s personal list.

The realtor showed them through the house, taking them upstairs to look at the bedrooms. Eggsy naturally avoided going up into the attic with the other three; not denying Daisy’s request to follow Harry though he wanted to run back downstairs with her because of his fears.

After checking the entire house, and getting assurance that Harry would be able to put in a stair lift for Merlin, the four stepped outside so the realtor could lock the door again.

“So, should we jump?” Harry asked, turning to Eggsy with a smile.

He grinned and shrugged, gesturing at the porch around the house. “I mean, this alone is one feature I’ve always loved on houses and always wanted one. It brings back a lot of really good memories of me and my grandpa; he’d have me out on the porch in his rocker on his lap and he’d always wanna tell me stories or teach me something.”

“So, it feels like home?”

Eggsy nodded, smile growing wide, and leaned up for a kiss. “Does it you, too?”

“We’ll have to redo the bathroom to fit our tub; I’m not putting you in a fiberglass bath, but this is the home I want to come to at the end of the day with you at my side.”

Eggsy took another kiss before Harry turned around and stepped up to discuss money with the realtor. He stood and strolled around the porch, hand leaving his pocket when he heard Daisy scampering after him to follow; holding her hand firm as he walked aimlessly. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he inspected the outside of the house again.


	20. Chapter 20

Weeks later the paperwork was signed and finalized, after going back and forth with a few price renegotiations with the sellers. Harry left the final appointment with their realtor with a new set of house keys in his pocket and a happy smile on his face. Only having one set of keys wouldn’t stand though; it was Eggsy’s house as well so he would need his own keys.

So, on the way home Harry stopped at a little shop to have another set made. While waiting, Harry browsed the little display of keychains idly. He didn’t have any cutesy keychains on his keys, he wasn’t too interested in them, but he spotted an almost sickeningly adorable keychain and felt like he absolutely needed it.

It was a little Easter themed keychain with a little chick hatching from an egg with a little daisy clutched in its beak. He knew he was meant to find it when he saw the little rabbit ears headband on the chick’s head.

He picked up a second identical keychain for Eggsy but figured he would want to find something on his own eventually.

“Couple teen daugthers finally old enough for their own keys?” the key cutter asked as he worked, gesturing to the keychains on the counter.

Harry smiled and shook his head. “No, I have a little egg and bunny rabbit at home; and my daughter’s name is Daisy so how could I resist?”

With the new set cut and ready, Harry paid for his purchases then went back out to Terry waiting at the curb. While Terry drove, Harry put the new keys on the new keychains; adding the keys from his old key ring that he would need to hold onto to his new keychain.

“Terry, you’ve had to pack up and move, right?” he asked, still smiling at the keychains in his hand.

“Couple times,” Terry replied.

Harry nodded. “I’ve never had to arrange it myself so I may need you to lead me along on what to do and when to arrange for help.”

Terry smiled through the rearview mirror. “One advice I’ll give now, hire packers. They’re always professional and it’s such a stress relief. Having to pack up your whole life and take it somewhere else is just stressful.”

They were quiet for the rest of the ride to Daisy’s school. Harry collected Daisy and brought her back to the taxi so they could get back to headquarters, surprised when she piled into his lap before he could get totally settled and the door shut. He sighed when he felt her relax against him and wrapped his arms tight around her.

“Rough day?”

Daisy shrugged, yawning. “Sleepy,” she replied. “I don’t have a lot of homework but it’s stupid maths again.”

Harry situated to cradle Daisy in his arms and reached for her backpack so he could look over the expected homework. Daisy snuggled close, sleeping before Harry finished reading the third page of her work packet.

Back at headquarters, Harry carried Daisy upstairs. She didn’t want to go lie down in her room though so he took her to his office; letting her stay in his lap as long as she wanted while he got back to his duties.

Eggsy came in and took a stack of paperwork out of the little tray on Harry’s desk; putting another on the lower tray. “Merlin requests you go slow as possible getting those back to him; it’s applications for Lancelot and he doesn’t want to deal with it at all.”

Harry sighed at the applications. They put off assigning a new Lancelot in Roxy’s place, Merlin had to let Tequila take over the recruitment processes; still too devastated by the thought of having to replace his niece’s role.

“Would he like me to oversee the selections then?”

He shrugged and shook his head, sighing softly. “Probably. If you feel like you can. I know I can’t do it. Tequila’s running training but it’s kinda easy for him ‘cause I don’t think they had a chance to get too close like me and you did with her.”

Harry nodded. “Terry’s going to advise us on how to efficiently get into our new home. Got the keys already.”

Eggsy was surprised to see two sets of nearly identical key rings. “Spare for Merlin then?” he asked, picking up the set with just the one keychain.

“No, that one’s yours. It’s your home as well so you need a set of keys.”

Eggsy looked up at him almost startled, eyes wide. “I mean, won’t I be with you most of the time anyways?”

He just shrugged, rocking the chair when Daisy snuffled and squirmed against him. “What about times when you’re out with your friends, Jamal and Liam right? You’ll need a key to get back inside so you won’t feel like you have to rush back so I’m not up all night waiting to let you back in like a mutt.”

Eggsy shook his head. “You’d let me go off with the guys?”

“Let you?” Harry asked almost sneering. “Since when would you need my permission to have a night out with your two best friends? All I ask is you tell me when you’ll be off with them and promise me, you’ll be careful.”

“I don’t get it,” he mumbled to himself, staring dumbly at the keys in his hand. “You really do love me, don’t you?”

Harry stood, putting Daisy on his hip, and rounded the desk over to Eggsy; tucking him into his free arm tight. “So much more than I can express with words.”

Eggsy grinned up at him, kissing Harry’s chin; taking a moment to nuzzle his beard lovingly. “So, you wouldn’t mind if I invited them over sometimes, just to hang out? I mean, I’ma want you there too ‘cause I always want you there with me.”

“You could have a guys’ sleepover and I won’t say anything against it.”

He laughed and kissed Harry again, taking a moment to kiss on Daisy’s sleeping face. Harry snuggled his two close, happy to just hold them both.

#################

Eggsy was relieved that Harry hired packers and movers for their relocation. He hated packing and it only reminded him more that his place in Harry’s life would only be temporary. He barely had any personal belongings at home, everything was Harry’s belongings.

Harry knew he had to drastically downsize his own stuff. He collected too much over the years and he was growing tired of everything feeling cluttered. So, he decided it was high time he got rid of a lot of stuff.

He didn’t feel like selling anything though and knew if he started just randomly giving things away; it would put Merlin on alert and he would start to worry. So, he set up boxes for throwing away and some for donating.

He felt it was time to downsize his massive butterfly collections; choosing to donate them to the research departments of local schools. Sure, he spent half his life on the collections and he enjoyed them, but he wanted to start collections with Eggsy now and they choose together how to set up their home.

Eggsy came home after dropping Daisy off at school, finding Harry in the living room sorting his butterfly cases. He grinned as he sat down beside him on the couch, trying not to be surprised to see Harry already had a drink set out on the side table.

He didn’t say anything about Harry drinking so early in the morning; he knew moving was stressful and he knew it wasn’t his place to correct Harry’s habits.

“Where do you want me?” he asked, leaning in for a kiss.

Harry smiled at him. “I’d prefer to have you on my lap but since we have work that needs to be done, we’ll have to schedule that for later. For now, two sets of hands can make this task go faster.”

Eggsy smiled and set to work helping Harry wrap the butterfly displays carefully in bubble wrap and sort them into boxes.

“Keep, donate, toss,” Harry told him, pointing to the boxes on the floor in front of them.

Eggsy leaned and looked at the toss box, frowning worriedly when he saw it was almost full of Harry’s little trinkets and various things. “Why are you tossing all this?”

Harry shrugged, taking a sip of the tea set out instead of the scotch glass; he mostly had the alcohol set out because of habit, it helped him feel like nothing was totally changing in his life.

“Well, I want to make room so we can buy stuff together for our home.”

Eggsy slid to his knees and pulled the toss box close. “Yeah, but so much is antique and nice. I mean, we can find someone to take some stuff instead of just throwing it away.” He picked up an old moonshine container, making Harry laugh when he sniffed curiously and cringed away from it instantly regretting his curiosity.

“See, rinse that out real good and let Liam see it; he’ll beg you for it. He collects weird bottles and jars.”

“Alright, we’ll invite the boys over to rummage before we send them off. Go on and give them a call; the sooner the better.”

Eggsy sat back on his feet and pulled out his phone; still wrapping butterflies. After a few minutes of back and forth with both Liam and Jamal, the boys surprised to get a phone call from Eggsy after not hearing from him much after Brandon’s death, Eggsy put the phone away.

“They’ll be here in a little while. Shocked they ain’t mad ‘cause I disappeared.”

“Maybe they understand you needed time,” Harry suggested. “You all lost a friend so unexpected and violently.”

Eggsy sighed and shrugged, shaking his head. “Another time I was supposed to die and got someone innocent killed instead. If I’da kept my dick to myself he’d still be alive.”

Harry put down the display he was wrapping and tugged Eggsy in between his knees; hugging him back against his chest tight and kissing him. “None of that, my dearest boy,” he soothed. “There was no way for you to know anything would happen and you realistically couldn’t have stopped anything.”

He sat back on the couch and pulled Eggsy up into his lap, holding him close; sighing when Eggsy relaxed against him. All he knew to do when Eggsy was upset was to hold him and love on him.

Half an hour later Liam and Jamal arrived, both looked nervous meeting Harry and Eggsy knew they would later laugh at him for the age difference. After introductions Harry took the boys to the living room to let them look through the boxes.

Harry sat watching the three friends with a smile on his face. He could see Eggsy’s usual tension and worry slipping away being back with two of his closest friends again. He knew he had to get the three together more often after he and Eggsy were settled. It would help Eggsy with his guilt and self-deprecation habits.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry looked around their new parlor room, looking at the now sparsely decorated walls. He liked the minimal look to everything but knew Eggsy was excited to add a little more. The parlor would be used as a tea and coffee sitting room for when they were entertaining guests and he already agreed to let Eggsy decorate the room on his own.

He expected an overdose of gold and black, knowing the tacky way Eggsy liked for just about everything, but Eggsy surprised him again and chose mocha tones for the walls and softer browns and black for the furniture.

He did stop Eggsy from repainting the oak serving table they found though; it was insane to paint and ruin the wood. It just needed a fresh coat of stain, which Eggsy was currently taking care of in the back yard.

From the parlor he could see a portion of the porch, making him smile again. Eggsy found a couple sets of matching porch rocking chairs and almost begged Harry to let him buy them. Harry couldn’t refuse him something he obviously loved so much; remembering how Eggsy went on and on about his old memories of him and his grandfather sitting together on his grandparents’ old porch. Harry wouldn’t do anything to tarnish those memories.

Harry left the parlor and started down the hall toward the kitchen, hearing the kettle whistling. He could hear Eggsy outside the kitchen window and it sounded like he was arguing with the stain and the table. He looked out the window and saw Eggsy laid out on the grass, open stain can clutched loose in his hand at his hip; stain brush probably collecting dirt and grass on the ground above his head.

“What happened?” Harry asked, seeing a few rings on the table from Eggsy putting the can down as he worked; moving it along on the still wet stain.

“I fucked it up,” Eggsy mumbled defeated. “I tried staining over the rings but that just made the other parts darker and the rings didn’t go away.”

“Then we’ll wait for it to dry and then we’ll sand it all smooth again and start over.”

Eggsy pulled himself to sit up with a groan; seeing that he still held the stain can.

“I knew I’d fuck it up. Dunno why I even tried; I’ve never done shit like this before.”

Harry sighed, making a couple mugs of tea for himself and Eggsy, going outside to the back portion of porch; putting the mugs on the tea table between two rockers. Eggsy got to his feet and came up to sit with him; plopping down with a huff.

“You didn’t fuck it up. It’s fixable and it’ll be easy. You’ll learn from this experience and know not to put anything down on wet stain next time. It’s a simple mistake and you’re learning; it’s nothing to worry about.”

He shrugged, taking a moody sip of tea. “Might havta let someone else redo it ‘cause it’s apparent I’m not good.”

Harry smiled at him, reaching for his hand. “So, Flower wants to do her room like a forest and she’s dead set on a Princess Bed.”

“Oh, those damn canopy things,” he huffed. “Bet she wants a four-poster bed frame and all that girly shit.”

“You seem against the idea.”

Eggsy shook his head, taking another sip. “No, I think it’s ridiculous but she’s just a little girl; I expected girly shit to come up eventually. She’s not into pink yet thank fuck.”

“So, cringe about it when she’s not around then?”

He nodded with a sigh. “Just when she’s at school so there’s no risk of her hearing it. I’m gonna give her the respect for her interests that I still only get from you. I don’t want her getting all down and hating everything like me.”

“Surely you don’t hate everything,” Harry teased, smiling at him. “You’re still adjusting to a life of peace and love.”

“Not literally everything but you know what I mean. I have something I like; someone always shits on me for it. I don’t want that to happen to her.”

“Which is going to stop because I will not tolerate that.”

Eggsy stood with a stretch, groaning dropping his arms, emptying his mug. “So, while we’re waiting for that shit to dry, where should we pick up?”

He didn’t expect Harry to stand and scoop him up over his shoulder; fumbling his mug startled. Harry reached behind his back and caught the mug with his little finger as it started to fall; getting a laugh from Eggsy.

“I didn’t mean me you dork.” Harry responded by leaning and biting at Eggsy’s ass cheek; getting another laugh, carrying him back inside their house.

“Yes, but you asked where so I chose you.”

He rolled Eggsy off his shoulder and dumped him, still laughing, onto the couch in the den. Eggsy tried to sit up but Harry laid down on top of him, pinning him carefully to the couch. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry, rubbing on Harry’s back idly.

############

Finally, after two more attempts at staining the serving table, Eggsy did it to his satisfaction. He wanted it to look perfect, not even showing a brush stroke, because he wanted something he did to be able to fit in with Harry and his stuff.

Harry planned another shopping trip to get paints for the bedrooms. He had a list of colors Daisy would accept and wanted Eggsy to help him choose a color for their bedroom.

He wasn’t prepared for the multiple selections of colors on the display though; seeing Eggsy looking at the display just as wide eyed.

“What happened to just plain white?” Eggsy huffed at the display. “Neon green is definitely no; sun hits that and it’ll start a fire.”

Harry snorted and nodded, looking at Daisy’s list compared to the colors listed on the display. “I almost want to go pitch black for our room just to not have to look at all those colors.”

Eggsy shook his head. “That’s fine with me. I kinda don’t even want to read all the names. There’s too many.”

“I was considering looking for a nice red for my office, but wow. Is there even a rust red option available?”

Eggsy stepped closer to the display nervously, squinting against the bright color splotches and the neon colors.

Finally, an employee came up to help them, seeing both confused and struggling. She helped them pick a subtle forest green and other necessary forest colors for Daisy’s room, the rusty red for Harry’s office, Eggsy chose a dark grey for his own.

“See any you might like better than black for our room?” Harry asked, looking at the little color display cards in his hand. “All I saw was that shitty matte black that looks horrible when it’s dry.”

Eggsy shrugged, moving to look at the darker colors near the other end of the display. He saw a nice dark blue, almost black, color and picked up the card to look a little more closely. Harry smiled at him, proud each time Eggsy didn’t stress himself with making a choice about something; learning that he could make choices and not be yelled at for them anymore.

“This one’s nice,” he told Harry, coming back to show him. “Not sure where they got Midnight Blue but it’s dark and it looks good, right?”

Harry nodded and kissed him, smile growing. “Okay, you go take these up to the paint guy and I’ll run and see about getting someone to come do the floors.”

Eggsy took the cards and followed the employee to the paint counter, feeling Harry’s gaze on him as he went. He snickered when he heard Harry stumble just barely when he added a little playful swivel to his hips.

Harry apologized to the man he almost tripped over, trying for a smile. He pointedly ignored the sneer he received in return and would pretend he didn’t hear the snide grumbling. He wanted their shopping trip to be a pleasant one, he didn’t need a fight to ruin Eggsy’s good mood.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. this one is just pure smut and filth.

Eggsy never thought he would ever enjoy working on growing a garden. But Daisy begged for a few flowerbeds and Harry agreed that the border of the house needed something to make it look nice. So, the three went shopping for flowers and other plants for their new home.

Harry even started a vegetable garden in the back yard; which again was something Eggsy was surprised to discover he enjoyed doing. He figured it was because he saw more time with Daisy and Harry doing something they both obviously enjoyed more than him actually liking the activities.

Now looking at the full flowerbeds along the house, smiling at the bright colors and the pleasant scents, Eggsy was starting to feel like he was in the right place for the first time in his life. He felt like he belonged somewhere now.

But with the house settled and turned into a home, Eggsy and Harry had to return to work. They were still considering recruits for Lancelot and they had to be present for the final few tests.

Eggsy remembered his loyalty on the tracks test and grinned, standing beside Percival watching the camera feed. But he didn’t expect to see Jamal tied to the track and being harassed for Kingsman secrets. Harry hadn’t either and was proud of the fact that Jamal hadn’t told either of them anything when he and Liam came to the house before the move. That meant he knew how to keep secrets in a non-life threatening situation so they hoped he could when he was supposedly facing death.

Jamal just laid tired to the tracks not saying anything, jaw set tight against the urge to smart off to the interrogator threatening him. He didn’t seem concerned about the train barreling down the tracks toward him.

Eggsy felt a burst of pride when Jamal passed the test effortlessly. But he couldn’t let Jamal know he was an agent just yet so he slipped out of the security office when Percival stepped out of the shadows to collect him off the tracks.

Harry had to stay in the shadows just in case a recruit failed the test so Eggsy went to the underground tunnels to find him; hearing him a few tunnels away talking with the last agent waiting for his recruit’s test.

“No, I don’t think Eggsy would really appreciate a surprise party,” Harry said, voice hushed so the recruit wouldn’t hear them. “I mean, he likes surprises in general but he doesn’t like when he’s jump surprised. I was going to plan a nice dinner then send him off with a couple of his personal friends for a few hours.”

“And then rolling the sheets when he gets home?”

Harry snicked a laugh before he could stop the reaction; feeling his face warm with an embarrassed blush. He heard Eggsy’s approach and knew he was listening; he just didn’t know it was in fact Eggsy who was around the bend.

“Well how else am I going to get my own special meal?”

Eggsy squirmed automatically, biting back a groan when his trousers rubbed pleasantly against the beard burn on his thighs, causing his cheeks to tighten around nothing. He felt a little breathless when the beard burn in his cheeks stung again.

Harry spent a good hour the night before marking him up.

Now almost painfully hard in his pants, Eggsy turned and retreated as quietly and carefully as possible before he made a mess of himself. He took refuge in Harry’s office, rolling himself down onto the couch with a huff. He almost unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, dick desperate for release, but he forced himself to keep his hands on his stomach; fingers linked together so he wasn’t fidgeting.

He was not going to masturbate at headquarters.

When Harry finally came back to his office an hour later, Eggsy was quick to get to his feet; going to Harry and putting himself in his lap before he could get settled at his desk. He leaned and smashed their mouths together for a hard kiss, letting out a whimper as his hips moved and his pants rubbed the beard burns again.

Harry broke the kiss breathless, letting out a huffed laugh. “Have you gotten into my pills again?”

Eggsy shook his head, hips thrusting against Harry’s lap on their own. “I heard you in the tunnels talking about eatin’ me again. Damn pants got me where you’ve left your mark on me and I’m gettin’ desperate.”

“You’re so aroused and desperate just by my voice?”

He nodded and whimpered again; rubbing his face on Harry’s beard wantonly. He reached for the fly on his own pants, ripping the button off when he couldn’t get his trembling hands to grasp it right. Harry surprised him by grabbing him up and turning him face down over the desk; yanking his pants down to his knees. Eggsy couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his throat, hips trembling.

Harry tugged Eggsy’s boxers down under the swell of his ass; smiling at the marks still red and angry littering the round globes; then stilled his hands around Eggsy’s ankles, wanting to watch him squirm.

“Shame I can’t take a picture of this. I could die happy if this sight greeted me every morning.”

Eggsy moved his hips back seeking contact from Harry; his only relief was his dick head rubbing just barely against Harry’s desk over the waistband of his boxers holding him prisoner. He heard a drawer open and his breath hitched; he let out a strangled whine, ass waggling at Harry now.

Harry found the burn ointment and set it out, he wanted to bury his face in Eggsy’s ass but he wanted to be prepared to soothe the burns he was about to irritate and make worse.

“Will you plug me up when you’ve finished?” Eggsy panted against his arms, pinning the with his head so he wasn’t reaching too soon for his dick. “Please? I want to feel your cum inside me all day.”

“I thought you just wanted me to eat you again?”

He whimpered again, the low tone of Harry’s voice rumbled through him as Harry spoke against his cheeks.

“Please,” he begged again, back arching when Harry’s tongue just barely flicked on his hole.

“Please what, baby boy?” Harry spoke against him, earing another desperate moan. He couldn’t hold back a groan as he shoved his rolled tongue through the tight furl.

Eggsy yelled loud, squirming and almost falling away from the intrusion; the mix of the pleasure of Harry’s tongue and the sting of his beard on Eggsy’s already marked and sensitive skin almost too much.

He pushed himself up and arched his back; shoving his ass back onto Harry’s face; no longer concerned about keeping quiet. He spread his legs wider when Harry nudged his hand up between his thighs, sighing as Harry’s lubed hand wrapped around him firm. A small, coherent part of his brain reminded him not to thrust so wildly he gave Harry whiplash but he couldn’t hold back too much.

Harry was perfectly content to bury his face in Eggsy’s ass and welcome the suffocating death he was sure Eggsy was trying to give him. He always enjoyed rimming and eating out a good ass; and Eggsy’s was what he preferred.

Hairless, thanks to the regular waxing, warm, and always tight and ready for him. He could stay between Eggsy’s cheeks until his jaw fell off from exhaustion and he wouldn’t complain.

But, Eggsy wanted more and he couldn’t deny his beautiful pleading.

Eggsy whimpered when Harry’s mouth disappeared, whole body trembling with want. Harry stood behind Eggsy, unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out; taking time to lube himself despite Eggsy being sopping from his mouth.

Eggsy almost sobbed when Harry shoved in with one thrust; a mixture of relief, pain and desperate pleasure hitting him all at once. The rub of fabric from Harry’s clothes against the beard burn on his thighs stung blissfully, encouraging Eggsy to rub and thrust seeking more irritation.

He leaned back against Harry’s chest, one arm hooked back around Harry’s neck; other grasping at Harry’s arm tucked around his waist.

Harry growled darkly, mouth latching at the bend of Eggsy’s neck and shoulder and biting hard, hips stuttering as he thrust erratically; seeking his own pleasure from Eggsy, hand tightening almost painfully around Eggsy’s dick.

Eggsy almost screamed, body tensing tight, as his release hit. Cum spurted from his dick, shooting aimless into the air and onto Harry’s desk and dribbling down onto his hand.

Knowing he was sensitive and overstimulated didn’t stop Harry’s hand or hips though. He had to hold tighter when Eggsy went limp but he kept thrusting and stroking, chasing his own pleasure. Eggsy was happy to let Harry use him to get off.

“Come on you dirty old fucker,” he taunted into Harry’s ear, using the last bit of his strength to tighten around Harry’s dick. “Fuck me like you hate me. Fill me up and mark me yours so everyone can see you’ve got a good little bitch boy you can fuck anywhere and anytime you want.”

Harry let out another growl and shoved Eggsy to bend face down onto the desk; holding him down by the back of his neck as his hips moved frantic; unable to keep his moans and grunts quiet.

“Make me feel it for weeks, Daddy,” Eggsy demanded, only able to hang onto the edge of the desk while Harry moved. “I wanna feel you fucking my arse in my throat.”

A feral shout came out of Harry, startling Eggsy at the completely unknown noise and making him steel every muscle as Harry came deep into him; his whole body shaking with the force of it.

Eggsy fell onto the desk and he was suddenly empty as Harry’s knees gave out and sent him falling into his chair again. Eggsy just laid limp on the desk panting breathless, hearing Harry trying to gather himself together again behind him.

The drawer opened again and Eggsy squirmed weakly in anticipation; hearing the click of the lube opening again. Harry took a moment to lube the plug and push his cum leaking out of Eggsy’s ass back inside before working the plug inside.

As it fit in fully, Eggsy moaned and came again; back giving a weak attempt to arch as he made a mess of himself and the paperwork under his hips.

“Come clean my dick, whore.” Harry told him, scooting the chair back so Eggsy had room.

Usually the filthy name calling would bother Eggsy but he knew Harry didn’t actually consider him a whore. He slinked up slowly, arching and thrusting his ass out invitingly, and slid to his knees as he turned around. Harry grabbed his dick and smacked it expectantly against Eggsy’s lips.

“Will you fuck my throat, Daddy?” Eggsy teased, giving the underside a long lick before swallowing him down whole. Harry groaned, hand going to tangle in Eggsy’s hair, and thrust lazily into Eggsy’s mouth.

He knew Eggsy wanted him to go faster, make him suffer a sore throat for the next few days, but he couldn’t move so wildly twice so soon after such an intense fuck. Eggsy kept the slow pace, taking Harry deep into his throat and holding until he needed to breathe again; suckling and working to clean him obediently.

“Such a good cockwhore,” Harry praised softly. “Would you like Daddy in your throat while I’m working here? Get on your knees for me whenever I say, no matter where we are?”

Eggsy moaned desperately and nodded as he came up for a breath; mouth tightening with a needing whimper.

“Keep you under my desk all day with my dick down your throat always.”

Harry let out a quiet huff, another soft unexpected release hitting him. Eggsy sighed blissfully as he let Harry’s cum into his throat, opening his eyes finally and looking up at Harry with his lips still tight around him.

Harry caught his breath again, stroking Eggsy’s stretched lips and hallowed cheeks. “Can you stay there now?”

Eggsy nodded, squirming with excited anticipation of trying something new and unfamiliar with Harry.

Not taking Harry’s dick out of his mouth, Eggsy took the small kneeling pillow Harry brought out of their drawer of supplies and scooted back as much as he could underneath the desk; making himself comfortable so he could kneel at Harry’s feet and not have to release him from his mouth.

Harry smiled at him proudly before setting to clean the cum mess off his desk and toss the ruined paperwork so he could get to his duties.


	23. Chapter 23

Eggsy sat with Harry waiting for Jamal to come for his final test, remembering how he failed so horribly when it was him behind the gun. He still felt guilty for disappointing Harry and indirectly being the cause of him getting shot. 

Harry didn’t fault Eggsy for what happened to him; sure he failed the test but he proved his worth to Kingsman when he defeated Valentine.

Jamal came into Harry’s office, looking around nervously for a moment before he smiled at the two; not expecting to see them. Harry didn’t waste any time with formalities, ordering Jamal to take a seat with his dog in front of him.

Eggsy tensed when Harry gave him the gun, holding his breath.

“Shoot the mutt,” Harry demanded, tone not giving any room for arguments.

Jamal looked up at the two startled, mouth gaped. Eggsy gave him a stern look, silently telling him to obey the order. Jamal aimed at the dog and turned to look away, clenching his eyes shut and flinching at the sound of the gunshot.

He had orders to get into the agency no matter what he was told to do.

After a beat, Jamal sighed and looked expecting to see a bloody mess of a dog lying dead. He huffed when he saw the dog unharmed but looking at him with clear betrayal.

Harry reached for the gun, easing it out of Jamal’s hand slowly, and smiled. “Congratulations, you’ve passed the final test.”

“What the fuck?” he mumbled still shaken. “Why did I have to shoot a damn dog?”

“Test of obedience. You have to be willing to obey orders given no matter the consequence.”

“Did you fuckin’ shoot a dog, too?” he asked almost sneering at Eggsy.

“I proved myself in another way after I couldn’t pull the trigger.”

Harry stood, beckoning the two to follow him to meet up with Tequila to find out the other recruit’s fate. Despite being at work and with a potential new agent, Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from reaching for Harry’s hand as they went. Jamal followed hoping he could get into the agency and fulfill the demands given to him.

If he could bring himself to shoot at a dog, he felt he could kill a human without guilt or hesitation.

Tequila came out of Merlin’s office alone, shoulders dropped disappointed. He sighed when he spotted the three and shook his head.

“Dumb kid tried to turn the gun on himself instead. Fuckin’ PETA pushers. Thought I was gonna have to shoot him ‘cause he freaked out.”

Harry shook his head and turned to Jamal, hand out. “Congratulations, Lancelot.”

Jamal put on a smile and shook Harry’s hand, more formalities expected of him. Tequila took him off to get him situated. Eggsy let out a huff, reaching to straighten his tie. Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, tugging him in close and kissing him.

“You younger gentlemen always seem to surprise me most of all. Going above and beyond expectation and proving society’s view totally wrong all the time.”

“So, I’m not just a pleb then?”

Harry shook his head, nuzzling him. “You’re absolutely perfect. I’m not sure what a pleb is but I know it’s not you. Let’s go for lunch, Merlin’s expecting us with take-out.”

Eggsy followed him away upstairs, excited about getting to work with a friend.

While waiting for food delivery in Merlin’s office, Harry content to sit and cuddle with both Jason and Eggsy in his arms, Tequila joined them; taking his usual seat in front of Merlin

They sat discussing business while they waited for the food. Eggsy could now let Merlin know that he knew Jamal personally and promised to keep him focused and in line on the job.

##############

Eggsy woke feeling the bed shifting and dipping, instinctively rolling and pressing into Harry’s side; head down on Harry’s chest pinning him back in bed with him again.

“You’re pacing again,” he mumbled, nuzzling Harry tiredly.

Harry sighed, one arm tucked around Eggsy and the other under his head. “Just can’t get settled. New recruits always make me nervous at first.”

“I’ll do what I can to help you come to trust Jamal. He wouldn’t have passed the tests if he wasn’t one of the best.”

“I know. But, it’s not odd to you that he was recruited in the first place? I mean, I trust Percival’s judgment and he can’t be awful being your friend; but I saw on the lists that Liam also tried but he was nixed quite early and a little too easy. Tequila said he wouldn’t choose a dog.”

Eggsy smiled and rolled his eyes. “He hates dogs, has a bad fear of them.”

Harry nodded, rubbing Eggsy’s back slowly. “Alright. I know I can trust your word at least.”

“Now lie down and sleep. You have early meetings and you can’t fall asleep.”

They snuggled close and settled to try and sleep for the rest of the night. Harry could only hope that his feelings of dread were just his nerves about new recruits. He didn’t want to lose any more agents; and especially didn’t want to lose Eggsy.

################

Harry’s morning was full of back to back meetings and mission debriefs with various agents. By eleven his only calm came from finally snapping from stress and getting Eggsy under his desk in an effort to keep him calm and not have to shoot anyone.

Eggsy was just as surprised as Harry when they realized how much they both enjoyed when Eggsy was on his knees while Harry worked. It seemed to help both of them calm down and let go of stresses.

After another hour long debrief, Harry pulled away from Eggsy’s mouth; holding Eggsy’s aching jaw in his hands, rubbing to soothe the pain away. Eggsy let out a soft whimper, drool running down his chin and eyes still closed in his blissed state, mouth reaching for Harry again with a moan.

“You really do like doing this, huh?” Harry asked smiling.

Eggsy nodded, still trying to get his mouth back on Harry’s dick again. “Please?” he begged. “I can handle it. ‘m fine.”

Harry managed to get Eggsy to drink some water, rubbing his chin and throat. “You don’t want to break for lunch?”

He shook his head, flicking his chilled tongue out and catching Harry’s tip just barely; whimpering at the taste he craved so much. He moaned relieved when Harry slid back into his mouth and just barely into his throat; leaving enough room for him to breathe, laying his head down again and closing his eyes as his mind slowed and the world faded out.

In between meetings at lunch, Harry searched on his laptop about the new things he and Eggsy were experimenting with; wanting to know if the desperation and need he saw in Eggsy was common. He wouldn’t complain about the depravity of their acts, but he wanted to know if he should be worried about his dearest boy.

An hour of research found Harry on a Dom/Sub website. Eggsy easily fit the definition of a Sub according to the information. He smiled a little bit when he read about Doms needing to remember to praise their Subs for obedience and good behavior.

Eggsy definitely liked praise whenever Harry gave it to him.

The parts telling about the importance of aftercare caught his attention. He already did most of the suggestions listed but he could do more to let Eggsy know he was wholly satisfied and sated.

Before his next meeting, Harry checked on Eggsy again; seeing he was farther down in the blissful state. “Are you still good, my baby boy?” he asked, massaging Eggsy’s jaw again.

Eggsy nodded, letting out a little affirmative sound; lips wrapping around Harry’s thumb and suckling. His eyes opened and he whimpered when he realized the digit wasn’t Harry’s dick though, looking up at Harry pleadingly as he continued to suck on his thumb.

“Do you need to take a break?”

He shook his head, whimpering and tightening his lips. He suckled for another minute before pulling off with a whine. “Please, Daddy. I need you in my mouth.”

Harry smiled at him, stroking his swollen lips. “You like this so much but I can’t figure out why.”

Eggsy whined desperately, tears welling in his eyes. Harry sat back and tugged him up from under the desk worried, hugging him into his arms.

“No, my dearest boy, please don’t cry,” he soothed, reaching for tissues to clean Eggsy’s face. “I just don’t want you to get hurt pushing yourself.”

Eggsy let out a growl and shoved his mouth back down onto Harry; making him groan shocked; and went back down under the desk, pulling Harry’s chair closer so nobody would know he was there. Harry let out a little chuckle, shifting to sit comfortably as Eggsy calmed in his lap again; turning back to read more on the website.


	24. Chapter 24

Eggsy’s next mission came up, Jamal would be working a target and Eggsy would be there for back-up. Jamal fell into the mindset of a hustler almost too easily; his old antics threatening to keep Eggsy distracted and laughing. He always enjoyed watching Jamal try and fail to pick up a woman.

He had Merlin in his ear reminding him to focus on his task of planting bugs on the target’s various lackies.

His cover was a bartender; making his bugging task fairly easy. He could slip nano trackers in drinks as he worked behind the bar, and slipping comms on a few as he gave the drinks. His slight of hand skills only improved in his time with Kingsman.

Across the bar Harry stayed in the shadows, offline from Merlin and Kingsman, inviting himself to join Jamal’s mission so he could keep a close watch on him. He still felt uneasy about Jamal but wanted to trust him for Eggsy’s sake. He just didn’t want to leave Jamal alone with Eggsy for very long.

Eggsy caught Harry watching hours ago but didn’t call him to Merlin’s attention. He used the spying as an excuse to ruffle Harry’s hackles and flirt with him from across the room. He smiled at all the pretty women and acted a little too friendly with all the good-looking men; swiveling and swaying his hips in his skin tight jeans as he danced to the music bumping in the club.

But his efforts fell blind on Harry; too focused on watching Jamal.

After a couple hours of flirting with the target, Jamal escorted her out of the club. Harry stood to follow farther, slinking slowly after the pair. Before he could duck around a corner, a bellowing voice yelled out and he was tackled hard to the ground.

Eggsy grabbed the stalker he tackled, fist ready to fly; he had to watch Jamal’s back and when another bartender saw Harry going after them, she alerted Eggsy to the danger. But fight left him quickly and he deflated instantly when he recognized Harry pinned underneath him.

“What the fuck?” he huffed, getting to his feet and hauling Harry up startled. “Harry, what the hell? Jan said you went stalkin’ after a couple leaving like some maniac.”

“Ow,” Harry grunted, rolling his now aching shoulder. “I came as back-up.”

Eggsy huffed at him, hands on his hips. “Yeah, I’m aware; I saw you. Why were you going after them like Jack the Ripper reincarnated?”

“Well he did go away with the target,” he shrugged carefully; not wanting to show Eggsy just how much being thrown to the concrete unexpectedly hurt.

He smiled at Harry, flexing as he crossed his arms. “I have his feed live right now, he’s fine. He’s probably smart enough to know he needs to stop doing that horrible fake accent but we’ll see,” he looked to the side with a snort. “You do not sound like Tequila; you sound like an idiot.”

Harry huffed at him and took his glasses, making Eggsy laugh again. He cringed at the intense close up of the target, not used to Eggsy’s vision settings. He quickly took the glasses off again and put his back on, almost glaring at the headache he knew would come later.

“Has he planted the tracker on her yet?”

“Hours ago,”

“And he’s still with her?”

Eggsy shrugged. “He hasn’t gotten laid in like five years, he’s sniffin’ for a girl pretty bad.”

Harry almost growled at him, huffing. “He’s stalling for sex?”

“Pretty much.”

“Tell him to put his dick away and get back.”

Eggsy smiled and leaned up to kiss Harry’s scowl. “Pull out, Lancelot; Arthur summons us.”

Harry huffed at him again, giving his flexed bicep a careful pinch, then turned and started away. Eggsy went back into the bar to collect his stuff so he and Jamal could sneak away and get back to headquarters.

############

Back at headquarters Eggsy and Jamal hurried upstairs to Merlin’s office for debrief; both slowing and stopping when they heard Merlin yelling livid about something. 

“Fuck me,” Eggsy muttered. “Stay here, I’ll diffuse him. You ain’t ready to see him red headed and throwing shit.”

He looked into Merlin’s office, more worried when he saw Harry was the target of Merlin’s wrath; cringing when Harry easily dodged a thrown desk ornament.

“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked.

“He’s found out I snuck in on your mission.”

Eggsy reached and caught another ornament. “Quit throwing shit you priss!” he shouted at Merlin; silencing him immediately and getting stunned looks from both men.

“I beg your pardon?” Merlin replied.

“Sorry, I’ve been dodging shit from drunk people all night,” he huffed, tossing the ornament to the couch out of Merlin’s reach. “I’m actually glad Harry jumped in ‘cause I was the only back-up. Sanders fell out early so didn’t have anyone watching my back while I was busy with Lancelot.”

He took a moment to shout for Jamal before continuing. “Why are you so mad anyways? You know more than anyone you can’t stop Arthur from doing what he wishes.”

“Because nobody’s fuckin’ listening to me anymore goddammit!” Merlin yelled frustrated. “Used to I could take command of a room just walking in; now I’m stuck in this goddamn chair and nobody fuckin’ pays any attention!”

Eggsy and Harry frowned at each other. They definitely were guilty of taking advantage of doing whatever they wanted knowing Merlin couldn’t exactly hunt them down so easily now.

“All this fancy tech shit and nobody’s offered to make you prosthetics yet?” Jamal spoke up, smartly staying behind Eggsy’s shoulder afraid Merlin would throw something at him next.

“It’s not in the budget,” Merlin mumbled defeatedly, tossing his pen down with a snort.

Harry sat down with a sigh. “I’m pretty sure that’s a lie.”

Merlin snorted at him and pulled up a display screen showing the Kingman finances. Harry frowned as he read the display, seeing multiple odd expenses spattered around the lists.

Eggsy put Jamal down in the other chair and leaned on the back of the one Harry sat in; frowning worriedly. “Who charged for a plastic surgeon when we have one here?”

“Vaginoplasty?” Jamal asked, cringing. “What the hell is that?”

“You don’t want to know and do not ever look up result photos,” Eggsy warned. “Trust me. Really.”

Harry shushed the two, leaning up to look more closely at the screen. “The prison where Michelle is kept has come up a lot just this month. Someone’s sending her money. I want every expense account checked immediately. Send me the statements beginning with her incarceration.”

He stood with a sigh, stepping out to the hallway to wait for Eggsy. Instead of a long debrief, Merlin just collected the tech and started monitoring the target; dismissing Eggsy and Jamal. Eggsy grinned when he spotted Harry a little way down the hall waiting for him. He nudged into Harry’s arms and snuggled close, kissing his chin.

“Come on, I gotta make up for Jamal making me run and tackle you.”

Harry smiled and followed him down a floor to their room. Late missions meant staying overnight at headquarters so Daisy could get to bed at a proper time.

Jamal sneered after them, almost snarling at the way Harry held Eggsy so close. Soon he would have the moment to finish his task; he just had to get the two separated first.

In their bedroom, Eggsy worked to undress Harry; claiming he was much too sore from being tackled so hard to do it himself. Harry sat and let Eggsy undress him, smiling and rubbing on him whenever he was close enough.

Eggsy finished undressing Harry then stripped down to his underwear; Harry tried to stand for a shower. Eggsy smiled and knocked him down again gently, shaking his head. “Nope, I gotta make sure you’re not hurt anywhere before you wash up.”

Harry quirked a brow at him and gave a lopsided grin; standing quick and putting Eggsy up on his shoulder, again catching him unexpectedly and carrying him to the bathroom.


	25. Chapter 25

The screaming house alarm bolted Eggsy and Harry out of bed frightened. Harry went for the gun safe built into the wall outside their bedroom, Eggsy went to protect Daisy in her room having snatched his gun out of his nightstand.

Harry went downstairs, hearing the obviously amateur intruder in the den. He crept in, aiming for a warning shot to the wall behind the intruder. When he saw who had broken into their home, he stared stunned for a moment.

Liam wasn’t stealing anything; he was just trying to make enough noise to get Harry downstairs and focused on him.

Before Harry could shoot again, this time aiming for a shot to knock Liam down with a bullet to his shoulder, a different gunshot rang out and Harry quickly fell with a surprised grunt.

Upstairs Eggsy almost shoved Daisy into her closet and locked her inside before running to help Harry; hearing a third gunshot ring out. As he got downstairs and turned the bend toward the noise, the two intruders came running toward him; barreling past him, one giving his stomach a harsh stomp as he fell backward.

He grunted but arched and shot at them, getting one in the back of his knee and the other’s thigh. But, not caring about them, Eggsy got to his feet and ran to find Harry; yelling frightened when he found Harry in the floor and bleeding from a shot to his stomach, going to his knees and ripping off his shirt to stop the blood flow.

Panicked, he looked around for some way to call out for help; knee jammed against the shirt to hold it to the wound so he had his hands free to search for a phone or other Kingsman comms. He found Harry’s glasses on the coffee table and snatched them up, calling out for Merlin.

While waiting for an answer, Eggsy looked Harry over for another injury; seeing the broach he wore with Daisy’s picture inside had taken a bullet and laid half broken in the middle of Harry’s chest. Whoever broke in had tried to kill Harry.

When Kingsman medics finally arrived, Eggsy was able to breathe again and run back upstairs to get Daisy out of hiding. But he couldn’t let her see Harry being taken away unconscious on a stretcher. He wrapped her in a blanket and grabbed her favorite bear, giving the medics time to get Harry outside to the waiting medicopter across the way in the field in front of their house. He came outside with her as it took off and took her to the waiting jet so he could get to headquarters quickly.

Eggsy sighed and almost collapsed into a seat, holding Daisy in his lap exhausted.

“What’s going on?” Daisy asked, bundling in her blanket; yawning.

He sighed again and shook his head, landing a kiss on her forehead. “We gotta go with Daddy. Someone broke in and shot him, but he’ll be fine. We’re gonna go so we can help Pam take care of him like he takes care of us.”

Daisy sat up and frowned at him. “Is he gonna die?”

Eggsy let out a broken chuckle and smiled shakily, tucking her close again and holding her tight. “No, I swear he’s not gonna die,” he told her, tightening his hold nervously. “They tried to shoot him in his heart, but your locket saved him. He’s really gonna like that.”

Daisy yawned again and squirmed tiredly; fighting to keep her eyes open for a little while longer before she was sleeping again.

At headquarters, Eggsy hurried to Medical; finding Tequila, Jamal, and Merlin huddled outside a room. He nudged his way through them, huffing out a breath when he saw staff working on Harry. Merlin reached and eased Daisy out of his arms and into his lap knowing Eggsy wasn’t in much of a position to keep hold of her at the time.

“What happened?”

Eggsy shook his head, unable to look away from Harry. “Coupla guys broke in; I was supposed to stay up with Flower but I heard the shots and got scared. Caught them as they was runnin’ out; shot both of them but wanted to get to Harry and check on him more than I did runnin’ after them for a kill shot.”

“Where’d you shoot?” Tequila asked, giving Jamal a side glance; suspicious now about the supposed accidentally self-inflicted gunshot to his thigh.

“Knee and leg.” Eggsy shrugged, still watching Harry.

He didn’t see the way both Tequila and Merlin perked up and looked at each other, tucking out of the way for a moment to let Merlin back up in his chair and roll away from the door. He stepped into the room, arms hugged tight around himself, and watched Harry anxiously.  
Tequila side-eyed Jamal for another minute before he stepped away and followed after Merlin. 

Jamal stepped up beside Eggsy and laid an arm around him, feigning a sympathetic sigh. He was furious that he hadn’t killed Harry yet; it just meant that he had to stay longer and try again, which would infuriate Michelle and she would take away some of the money she promised him.

################

Harry woke that afternoon, letting out a soft groan. Eggsy snorted awake and was on his feet almost instantly, hovering over Harry in the next moment. Harry jerked a little startled when his eye opened again and he saw Eggsy bent over him so close but calmed when he realized he wasn’t in danger.

“Are you and Flower alright?” he asked, reaching for Eggsy’s hand.

“We’re fine, she’s with Merlin and the bub right now; kept her from school today. Are you alright?”

He let out a slow breath, checking over his body; twitching fingers and waggling toes to make sure he could still move; only feeling a dull pain on his side where he was shot and a bit of soreness in the middle of his chest.

“I feel mostly fine,” he shrugged. “It’s not like I’ve never been shot before so I know what to expect.”

He looked down his chest and frowned. “Well that won’t do; where’d Pamela take off with my locket?”

Eggsy huffed a quiet laugh, reaching across Harry and picking up a little plastic bag; showing him the now bullet shot locket. “Caught the bullet meant for your heart.”

Harry took the bag, hands trembling just barely, and dumped the locket out onto his chest; looking it over, relieved that Daisy’s picture was undamaged inside. The front cover had the bullet still lodged inside, leaning at an angle, and the latch was now broken. But that wouldn’t stop Harry from wearing it. Eggsy smiled when he realized Harry was trying to put it back on and helped him clasp it around his neck again, giving him a careful kiss.

“You’re so sentimental and adorkable sometimes,” he teased, nuzzling on Harry’s cheek.

Harry huffed quietly, turning his head to kiss and nuzzle on Eggsy. “My baby girl gave it to me, it’s special.”

Eggsy just chuckled and pressed the call button for a nurse, relieved that Harry was awake and alive.

##################

Harry left Medical after a few more exams. He felt mostly fine and didn’t want to take up a bed that another more seriously injured agent might need. Pamela agreed but gave him orders to rest and not push himself too hard.

Eggsy gave her a promise he would take care of Harry and make sure he behaved.

Bed rest was their compromise. Harry hated bed rest but agreed knowing his only other option was being shackled to the bed if he didn’t behave. He could work with his laptop in bed easily and his body would appreciate the comfort and rest, but he knew boredom would come eventually and he dreaded that.

Tequila stepped up to help Eggsy with his duties so he could more easily help Harry and take care of Daisy at the same time; also taking up helping with her so Eggsy wouldn’t have to worry so much.

Harry kept himself busy with his duties as Arthur but snuck in a few background checks of Liam; still not believing that he saw one of Eggsy’s friends the same night there was an attempt on his life.

He hadn’t told anyone about seeing Liam yet; lying and claiming he didn’t remember any faces of the intruders; wanting to know for sure before he went to anyone with suspicions so he wasn’t risking Eggsy being upset for wrongfully accusing one of his best friends of something so heinous.

At lunch, Eggsy came into their room with a tray of food; smiling at Harry again. Both were glad to be back home but they knew this wasn’t time off from work. Harry set the laptop aside and sat up a little straighter as Eggsy settled the tray over his lap, smiling when he saw Eggsy had a plate for himself and would join him in bed for lunch.

Eggsy tucked the laptop away then got in bed to sit beside Harry, taking his plate. “Kinda took forever for me to get the eggs poached right. Figured since it’s kinda hot something chilled and summer-y was needed.”

“And I should eat more salads and greens,” Harry chuckled, putting the little dressing dish back on the tray after Eggsy was done with it.

“Made that from scratch,” Eggsy told him, pointing at the dressing with his fork. “Remembered how you said you liked Bleu Cheese dressings and so I looked up online how to make it so you wouldn’t have to keep buying it and getting weird looks.”

Harry smiled at the pleasant taste of the homemade dressing. It didn’t have any overbearing flavors like the store-bought ones had. “Oh, that’s very good,” he praised, leaning to Eggsy for a quick kiss. “You should definitely keep us stashed with this.”

Eggsy grinned bashfully, flicking his nose as a blush spread on his face. “You really like it?”

“So very much yes,” Harry replied around a mouthful, eating hungrily. “If I had some crackers, I’d eat the whole thing today.”

Eggsy snorted a laugh, shaking his head, and snuggled close. He was definitely making the dressing again and more often so Harry could have it any time he wanted. He wasn’t much of a fan of bleu cheese but Harry liked it and he would do whatever he possibly could to make him happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Merlin summoned Eggsy and Harry to his office for an unofficial conference. Eggsy was a little nervous; unofficial business usually didn’t mean well for anyone. But he followed Harry to Merlin’s office and sat down with him.

“So, we have some troubling information,” Merlin told them, pressing a button on his desk.

Tequila came into the office with Liam following; looking terrified. Eggsy frowned worriedly at his friend, reaching for Harry’s hand.

“Liam, sir?” Merlin prompted, folding his hands on his desk.

Liam sighed, fidgeting. “Jamal’s the one who shot you,” he confessed, voice shaking. “Yes, I was there that night but he threatened me into it. Tried to bribe me with money but I ain’t that desperate. I’m not even supposed to be back here, I know and I’ll probably be carted off to prison ‘cause I had an unwilling hand in it but I mean, I didn’t know he was gonna try to kill you.”

“Well, you did come and let us know. That does give you points for loyalty, at least to Eggsy. I don’t think prison time is necessary on those grounds.” Harry told him. “Do you know why Jamal has done this?”

He shrugged and shook his head. “He only told me he’s getting paid by someone else.”

“Do you think you could find out and let us know?” Merlin asked, pulling up Jamal’s agent files. “We’ll make sure you’re compensated for your help and since Harry apparently decided not to fault you, we’ll not take any legal or illegal action against you.”

He turned to Eggsy; eyes stern. “You do not try to confront Lancelot. Let us handle him, you’re too close to him and we don’t want to risk your past with him making you sympathetic to him.”

“Motherfucker tried to kill Harry. I don’t care that I’ve known him since nursery school. Fuckin’ kill him for all I give a fuck; tryin’a fuck with everything good in my life the fucker deserves what he gets.”

“Yeah, I’ll help out. He’s turned and I don’t like his bullshit. I ain’t in the business of killing anyone.”

Merlin nodded. “We’ll have to suit you with a wire; see if you can get him to talk about anything. Eggsy, you have to act like you don’t know anything. I’ll do my best to keep him busy and away from both of you but I have to trust you won’t get a wild hair and go rogue.”

Eggsy groaned at him, angry and hurt by the betrayal from his oldest friend. “I don’t think I can make any promises, Merlin. I’ve had about all I can take of people fuckin’ with my life. I got my own fuckin’ mother in prison for her sendin’ sick fucks after me. Kinda want to know if anyone else is gonna fuck with me.”

Harry squeezed his hand firm, silently telling him to calm down. “I’m sure I can keep you distracted and busy enough.”

Eggsy couldn’t help squirming just a little bit, muffling a huff behind his hand at his chin. Harry smiled just a little bit at him. Eggsy sometimes hated his body’s response to Harry and knew it was a weakness; but he couldn’t find the need to care much.

“I swear I’m so close to putting a ban on office fucking because you two.” Merlin huffed at them.

“And take away your chance to watch, you dirty old goat?” Eggsy laughed. “You’re just lucky I’m not too embarrassed to have an audience.”

Liam stood looking at the group feeling more clueless and nervous. He wanted to run when Tequila escorted him away to be fitted with wiring so he could talk to Jamal.

“Just keep it in your pants for now, Harry. Your libido exhausts me sometimes.”

Harry stood, pulling Eggsy to his feet and leaving the office. Eggsy kept hugged to Harry’s side, feeling overly protective of him. They went to their room downstairs. Eggsy put Harry in bed, still making him rest and keep off his feet as much as he could manage with Harry’s stubbornness.

“Stay and let me call down for something to eat,” he ordered, taking Harry’s Oxfords and putting his bedroom slippers on his feet.

“Shouldn’t I be in pajamas if I’m wearing slippers?”

Eggsy smiled at him, taking a kiss. “Do you wanna put on pajamas?”

“Not at nine in the morning. I do need to go up and work at some point today. I have agents scattered everywhere.”

Eggsy just chuckled and called down to the kitchen for a breakfast delivery then settled down beside him, putting his head down in Harry’s lap beside the laptop Harry pulled over. Eggsy smiled when Harry tangled his hand in his hair and scritched lightly as he worked one handed to monitor multiple agents and their missions.

###############

A few hours later Eggsy let Harry go to his office to work for a while. Tequila brought the budget information Harry wanted and they had to look through everything for clues to who was using their funds for selfish needs.

Eggsy laid on his stomach on the floor beside Harry’s desk, looking through the paperwork carefully; taking notes on everything suspicious and getting angrier with his mother for everything she had caused horrible in his life.

“Why the hell is there so fuckin’ many plastic surgeon payments listed here?” he huffed. “I swear someone’s trying to change how they look entirely or some shit, Harry. We should run recognition tech on everyone.”

“I’ve thought of that and have already a few times; finding nothing useful.”

“Then could it be like a spouse or something?”

Harry shrugged and shook his head. “I’ll call an agency wide meeting and address it soon. I honestly don’t mind helping with medical expenses for families but I’d like to know beforehand so I can arrange things properly.”

Eggsy sighed and rolled onto his back, huffing at the papers in his hand. “And take out whoever’s giving Michelle fuckin’ money. She’s probably using it to pay fuckers to come after me and you. She’s just lucky Kate’s too far away right now; she still wants to go confront her in her prison cell and take her out.”

“I vote we let her loose on the bitch.”

Eggsy shrugged, sitting up trying to find a comfortable position in the floor; crossing his legs. “I ain’t gonna object.”

“You’re fidgety,” Harry observed with a smile. “Are you feeling alright, considering?”

“I’m fine, just got ready for later tonight while I was in the shower. Didn’t expect we’d be doing all this though. This thing isn’t made for sittin’ on a hard surface for too long.”

“There is a couch, I’m sure you’re very much aware.”

“Too far. Kinda need to stay closer to you right now since I can’t even trust my own fuckin’ friends or family anymore.”

Harry didn’t expect Eggsy to shoot up to his feet so suddenly, looking terrified at empty space. Eggsy huffed, seeing Yancy sitting calmly under the window; ankles crossed and hands clasped in his lap.

“How the hell’d you get in here?”

Eggsy huffed again, shaking his head as he got back down on the floor to continue working. “I think we’d’a saw you come in the fuckin’ window; I was sittin’ right here this whole time.”

“Don’t give me that shit, Yancy Wayne. You ain’t invisible, I’m seein’ you right now.”

“Eggsy, nobody’s there,” Harry told him worriedly. He stood and went to him, taking him into his arms carefully. “Are you feeling alright?”

Eggsy almost growled, wanting to shove Harry off and stay in his arms at the same time. “He’s sittin’ right fuckin’ there Harry,” he spat, looking up at Harry almost broken hearted; not understanding how he wasn’t seeing Yancy at all. “Same as when I was in that fuckin’ cell. I’m lookin’ right fuckin’ at him and you ain’t seein’ him?”

Harry shook his head, taking Eggsy’s chin carefully and making him focus on him. “Nobody’s there, my dearest boy,” he soothed. “You’ve hallucinated before, when you’ve gone into a panic attack. Maybe all of this stress from today, it’s throwing you off?”

He did growl that time, angrily snatching Harry’s martini glass off his desk and throwing it at Yancy. “He’s right fuckin’ there, Harry! Ain’t you fuckin’ start treatin’ me like I’m fuckin’ nutso, too!”

Harry sighed and held Eggsy tight, tucking Eggsy’s face into his chest. “Nobody’s there, baby boy. I promise. I know you’re not crazy in the mental sense; sure, you’re absolutely nutso when we’re all alone, but that’s what makes you so good. You’re just so stressed right now.”

Eggsy groaned and looked at the window again, seeing that Yancy disappeared. “He said we should look more closely at Wilson. Might get answers that way.”

Harry nodded, nuzzling and kissing on Eggsy. “Alright, let’s take a break; stop this for today and I’ll tell Merlin about Wilson. We’ll go home and after Flower gets home, I’m going to spend the rest of the day with both of you in my arms safe and warm. Then tonight I’ll spend all night taking you apart piece by piece until you’ve turned to mush in my hands. Would you like that?”

He sighed slowly, huffing annoyed, and surrendered to Harry’s hold. “Why ain’t anyone else seeing him?” he mumbled into Harry’s shoulder. “Why just me? Why am I the one chosen to be driven mad like this?”

“You haven’t had enough experience bottling up everything like us old fucks. It’s not too uncommon for some of us to feel a little mad sometimes; it comes with the territory unfortunately.”

Eggsy let out a slow breath, eyes closed, and tucked closer to Harry; holding as tight as he could to him. “After all this shit is done, I want a solid fuckin’ month alone with just you and Flower on a deserted beach somewhere off the fuckin’ grid.”

Harry smiled and kissed him, feeling him start to relax again. “I’d like that and I can definitely make it happen. I’ll try to find out who this Yancy fellow is, he’s obviously someone linked to you somehow. Maybe we’ll find more answers and a solution for your mother.”

Eggsy shrugged, tucking his face into Harry’s neck. “And please don’t send me back to therapy. I hate it and it really doesn’t help shit. Just makes me feel all that much worse. I can’t handle it.”

He nodded, nuzzling and kissing on Eggsy, holding him tighter.


	27. Chapter 27

Eggsy kept his not promised promise of staying away from Jamal and not confronting him for two days. He was in the gym alone but with Harry always watching the cameras and him, working on a weight set. Jamal had come in and greeted him friendly, giving his usual smile.

Something inside Eggsy snapped and he swing a weightless bar at him; almost breaking Jamal’s neck and breaking his jaw bone. Harry sent out an alert to Merlin and Tequila as he came running from his office; making it to the gym right after Tequila had run in and pulled Eggsy off Jamal and had him out in the hallway.

“What the hell happened?” he asked, taking Eggsy into his arms; letting Tequila step in and attend to Jamal.

Eggsy huffed, snarling at Jamal as Tequila took him away from the gym to get medical care. “He fuckin’ coulda killed you. That’s what happened. Why aren’t you pissed off at him, too?”

Harry sighed slowly, pinning Eggsy to his chest tight. “Well, I’ve almost died more times than I’d like to remember so if I got pissed every time; it’d cause too much stress. I totally understand why you’re pissed; I would be if you almost died and I’m pissed that so many people are so intent on hurting you. But, you kinda did barely promise not to confront him.”

He pulled back, holding Eggsy’s face gently and smiling at him. “How about I get changed and join you; you need a spotter anyways.”

Eggsy tucked close again, pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder and holding tight for a minute before sighing and stepping back to let Harry go to the locker room for his gym uniform. He picked up the bar he swung and put it back on the rack then went back to the bench press; lying back and pulling out his phone while he waited for Harry.

He looked at Liam’s name for a long moment before sighing and texting him.

_‘Whtcha know’_

_‘Nuthin useful yet but I did hear him calling the prison last night. It was pretty graphic but IDK who it was. I’m surprised whoever was allowed a sex phone call. Thought that was bad illegal.’_

_‘Fuck that’s nasty. I have to tell Merlin but I really don’t want to repeat that or have the thought ever in my head.’_

_‘I already told Baldy when I heard it, he gave me a contact number.’_

_‘Oh, nvr let Merlin hear you call him that unless you want your balls shoved down your throat. If he can’t catch you, he’ll send Tequila after you.’_

Eggsy looked up as Harry came into the gym, wolf whistling at him. Harry chuckled and shook his head at him, crowding him on the bench press; putting Eggsy’s legs over his thighs, trailing his hands up slowly until he could reach and pluck Eggsy’s phone out of his hand.

“You might not wanna read that. It’s disturbing.”

Harry was only going to put the phone away so Eggsy could get back to his work-out routine, but now he was curious. He had a quick sense to know he was going to regret his curiosity but he couldn’t stop himself from reading the texts. Eggsy held back a cackle when Harry’s face fell from playful to flat out disgust.

“Wow. Is he positive the call came from the prison though?”

Eggsy shrugged, idly thumbing at the waistband of his pants; swiveling his hips in Harry’s lap in an attempt to distract him. Harry flicked Eggsy’s abs, smiling again, and reading a couple other messages. Eggsy didn’t care about Harry looking through his phone, he had nothing to hide and was always showing him something funny or hilariously stupid anyways.

“You absolute tart, why do you have a picture of me through the shower door?”

He chuckled and shrugged again. “I liked the sight. It’s part of the spank bank material when I’m away on a mission.”

Harry snorted and shook his head, getting to his feet and putting Eggsy’s phone in his pocket for safe keeping. Eggsy situated on the bench press and grabbed the bar as Harry stepped behind to spot him.

###########

At lunch Harry and Eggsy decided to get take out and eat in Harry’s office so they could continue looking over the budget information.

“So, has there been any information on what Yancy told me the other day?” Eggsy asked.

Harry shook his head, putting his paperwork down and reaching for his laptop. “No, but speaking of him; did you know your granddad’s first name?”

Eggsy shrugged. “I just called him Popps. Double P so it’d be kinda like my name. I was barely Flower’s age when he died.”

He nodded, beckoning Eggsy over to him; making him sit in his lap to show him the laptop screen. Eggsy recognized the image of a family tree but didn’t realize he was staring at his own.

“I ran the name Yancy Wayne and started with your father’s generation going backward. It wasn’t a common name. Only a few popped up in the results. Fortunately, I was able to find some pictures so if you can narrow it down recognizing him.”

Eggsy looked over the pictures, instantly recognizing one but wanting to be sure that was the right man. “I’m like 99% sure that one’s him. Who is he?”

Harry sighed, reaching and taking Eggsy’s hand carefully. “That’s your granddad; your dad’s father. He too was a Kingsman.”

“No,” he told him stunned, grabbing the laptop so he could look at the screen more closely. “I’m really a third gen Kingsman?”

“Fourth,” Harry told him, smiling fondly; free hand rubbing Eggsy’s back. “Apparently your family is full of good men.”

“Can we find more info in any archives?”

“Probably. Merlin kept those so they weren’t destroyed when Poppy hit us. I’m sure if you ask nicely, he won’t mind you coming over one evening and reading.”

Eggsy chuckled, smiling happily, and leaned back on Harry’s chest; snuggling to him, content to sit and watch him work and keep at his task with the budget statements. Harry was happy to hold his dearest boy, glad that he was able to fine something positive to tell him about everything that had been going on with him.

################

“Daisy needs a play set in the back yard,” Harry announced, looking out the back door leading into the yard. “And one of those play houses.

Eggsy snorted at him from the stove, busy cooking a late breakfast on a rare day off from work and school. All three had slept in late but Daisy woke first and managed a bowl of cereal on her own and kept herself entertained while Eggsy and Harry slept.

“I hate playing the expensive card but those are really fuckin’ expensive, Harry; especially the good ones I know you’d end up wanting to get.”

Harry turned and smiled at Eggsy, pouring another cup of coffee.

“Easy, that’s your third cup of that 1850 stuff,” Eggsy laughed at him, pulling out the herbal teas from the cabinet.

“You’ll understand why caffeine is a good thing when you get old and things start kinking.” He paused on his way to the fridge for milk, stealing a quick kiss from Eggsy. “But yes, I’d like to look at getting a couple things for her. I think she’d enjoy it and she would have something to do when she has a friend over.”

“Well if you really want to; you’re her father. I can’t exactly stop you. Just maybe not all at once?”

Harry agreed, taking down a couple plates; helping divide the food and followed Eggsy to the dining room table.

“So, what should we do for our day off?”

Eggsy grinned at him, reaching his foot over and nudging Harry’s playfully. “Well, we could either take Flower to that new museum or the zoo like she’s been wanting, or we can let her veg in front of the tv and so we can go upstairs and fuck around.”

“I think the zoo would be the safest course. She could walk in on us in the bedroom.”

He shrugged and nodded. “Good point. She’ll tire out easy going to the zoo anyways; might even sleep through the night.”

Harry took Eggsy’s hand and kissed his fingers; making Eggsy snicker bashfully and blush again over the silly action he loved so much; keeping his hand while they ate breakfast together.


	28. Chapter 28

Monday morning when Harry and Eggsy arrived at headquarters, Merlin met them outside Harry’s office. The look in his eyes had Eggsy nervous; Merlin was livid about something.

Harry unlocked the door and led them into the office, sighing as he went to wake his workspace.

“What’s gotten your crotchless panties twisted this time, Merlin?” he asked, sitting down.

“Well, I gave a usually well behaved and upstanding agent specific orders not to do something and it happened anyways; and unprovoked.”

Eggsy groaned, rolling his eyes, and brought Harry a glass of water; taking his own to the couch and plopping down with a huff.

“Half unprovoked,” Harry corrected. “But we did spend the weekend discussing it and it’ll not happen again; I assure you that much.”

“Still, we can’t show favoritism.”

“Then put me on fuckin’ probation again,” Eggsy grumbled into his glass, picking up his tablet off the coffee table.

Merlin turned to him with a sigh. “Technically this will be your second offense. That means temporary suspension.”

Every protective instinct in Harry pained him and he wanted to argue with Merlin. But he knew they had to be fair to all agents. He let out a slow sigh, hoping Eggsy didn’t start fighting again.

“Alright fine, I’ll stay in here all fuckin’ day. Just make sure that fucker ain’t anywhere near me. I’ll be able to keep Harry alive better staying close anyways.”

Merlin nodded, satisfied with a compromise instead of a fight, and rolled over to the couch; plucking the tablet out of Eggsy’s hands. “Suspension means nothing Kingsman related. All of your accounts will be temporarily locked, three days.”

Eggsy at least had the decency to wait until Merlin was out of the office before flipping him off and going to Harry’s desk to get Harry’s personal tablet. 

“Thank you for not arguing with him,” Harry told him, catching Eggsy’s wrist and holding. “I know it’s going to be boring but we do need to make an effort to listen to him again. He does so much to keep all of us going, he should have our respect at the very least.”

He shook his head, shrugging, and sighed as his shoulders slumped. “Just as long as I don’t haveta stay away from you. I don’t know who I can trust not to hurt you anymore.”

Harry felt Eggsy’s muscles trembling just a little bit and his pulse at a nervous rhythm. “My new desk should be delivered sometime today,” he told him, seeing the want and need in Eggsy’s eyes. “I’ve also ordered a wider, better cushion for you so you don’t have to stay hunched on your knees if you need to sit right.”

Eggsy squirmed automatically, letting out a relieved breath. “So, we should probably empty everything outta this one and get it ready to switch out?” He stood and went to the hidden closet, finding Harry’s toolbox and a few containers for the drawer contents.

They worked together to empty the old desk and start to take it mostly apart for easier removal. Harry would stop occasionally and love on Eggsy, hoping to get him in a better mood before the end of the day.

##############

By lunch time Eggsy wasn’t as tense and in a slightly better mood. After he and Harry got the new desk fully put together, he took shelter underneath; this time just putting his head on Harry’s lap just needing to be close to him.

Harry did manage to get him to come out so they could go down to the dining room for lunch with the other agents though. 

Merlin and Tequila joined the head table before food was served. Merlin gave Harry a thick folder, only sighing when Eggsy leaned to look. Harry opened the folder and saw paperwork showing Jamal’s phone records. Apparently, he was using his Kingsman issued cell for his personal calls back and forth with a phone sex line.

The talking Liam overheard that made him think Jamal was talking to someone incarcerated was simply odd role play.

“Why?” Harry huffed, giving Merlin back the folder. “I could have gone my life without learning this.”

Merlin snorted at him, grinning. “Depraved as you are with that one and phone sex squids you out?”

“It’s weird. How can someone be that aroused by a voice and no physical touching?”

Merlin and Eggsy looked up at Harry then over at each other a little dumbly and then back up at Harry again. “You do know masturbation is part of phone sex, right?” Merlin asked. “You’ve never done it?”

Eggsy just turned and snorted a laugh into his wine, trying to hide a smile. He and Harry tried phone sex only once and Harry quickly got bored of it; not understanding what he was supposed to do by himself instead of having Eggsy with him.

“Not how I get my kicks, no,” Harry shrugged. “I like being able to feel my lover and have his hands on me. My own aren’t the same.”

Eggsy tried not to react and blush when Harry’s hand found its way under the table and on his thigh gently.

“So, you’re not a hedonist then,” Merlin teased smiling.

“Anyways, where’s Jason?”

He shrugged, sighing. “At the new nursery I had added for agents with not school age children. It’s his first day, too. John’s kept me busy so I’m not going to check on him every five minutes.”

While eating Harry kept a hand on Eggsy’s leg; wanting to keep physical contact so Eggsy stayed calm. He hadn’t spotted Jamal in the dining room yet but expected him to appear at any time.

#############

Eggsy picked Daisy up from school that afternoon and brought her back to headquarters. Coming into Harry’s office, Daisy took her usual place in Harry’s lap while Eggsy went through her backpack looking for homework.

She hadn’t brought any in a week.

He didn’t find anything and sighed, looking up at Harry and seeing Daisy already falling asleep on his chest.

“She’s been getting tired real easy lately hasn’t she?”

Harry nodded, rocking his chair gently. “And this morning she was saying her legs were hurting. Maybe she’s having muscle cramps at night and it’s keeping her from resting properly.”

“Should she get an exam then?”

“I can arrange that. Pamela will probably claim it’s just growing pains or something simple but just in case it might be something to worry about.”

“Michelle’s family has some histories of wrongfully diagnosed medical issues. Maybe she’s formed one of those chronic ones?”

Harry shrugged, snuggling Daisy tighter when she twitched against him as she fell totally asleep. She was a usually twitchy sleeper, he just had to be careful that her arm didn’t go so hard she accidentally smacked herself or him.

“If you know some of her medical history it could help get a proper diagnosis if it’s necessary but I know I shouldn’t assume you’ve got all of it just randomly lying around at home.”

Eggsy grinned and took his house key out of his pocket, showing Harry the flash drive he kept on his key ring. “Actually, have it all right here; started keeping a record when Flower was born. I have every appointment and medical happening right on this; and most of Michelle’s family medical history, what I’ve been able to find out.”

He smiled fondly at Eggsy. “You are so much smarter than you give yourself credit for. Being fifteen when she was born and having the mind to do all of that; no simpleton or anything bad you call yourself would even consider doing that. You’re more amazing than you know.”

Eggsy tried not to blush at the praise, chuckling and flicking his nose. “I ain’t that great, Harry,” he huffed softly. “You’re biased.”

“Probably, but I’m not the only one seeing your greatness. You certainly wouldn’t be here if you weren’t amazing at what you do.”

Eggsy stood and rounded the desk, giving Daisy’s head a kiss before kissing and nuzzling on Harry; unable to keep the happy smile off his face; then picked up Harry’s tablet and made himself comfortable on the couch to wait for time to go back home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's kinda short. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Eggsy barely survived his three-day suspension but he made it through with Harry guiding him. His first day post suspension, he kept busy running paperwork back and forth for Harry and Merlin and kept himself in Harry’s office when he wasn’t on an errand.

He didn’t want to risk running into Jamal and fighting him again.

Merlin was glad for the attempts of being more mature and trying to keep his anger to a minimum. He hoped that with Harry helping Eggsy through everything, he would learn how to better react to things going south.

Eggsy came back from an off-campus errand, bringing back lunch from one of Harry’s favorite take-out places.

“What’s all this?” Harry asked, smiling, clearing away his paperwork as Eggsy set up food in front of him.

“I was out and figured you’d like a surprise.”

Harry chuckled, smile growing as Eggsy leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you, my dearest boy.”

Eggsy snickered and planted himself in Harry’s lap; wanting to snuggle with him while he took a break from constant monitoring and duties. Harry couldn’t deny whenever Eggsy wanted to be held, he could still work and do whatever he needed with Eggsy in his lap easily.

After a while Harry started to get distracted away from his food; watching over Percival’s current mission. He hadn’t yet realized that Eggsy started feeding him. He just heard Eggsy giggling quietly and took food into his mouth.

When the food was gone, Eggsy started cleaning away the empty containers and making Harry a fresh drink from the bar. Harry looked up at him when he put down the tumbler.

“Wow I don’t remember eating at all,” he chuckled. “How’d you do that?”

Eggsy shrugged and shook his head. “Guess I’m magic, I dunno. You had to pay more attention to Percival so I took care of you. You’ve taken care of me so much it’s my turn.”

“Merlin should be calling for assignments soon, we should get ready.”

Harry gathered his folders and followed Eggsy out of the office, making sure to lock the door. Eggsy tucked to Harry’s side as they went to the stairs together.

In the meeting hall, Eggsy took his seat; sighing at the mission folder on the table as Harry settled into his place at the head of the table. After a while more agents came into the room and took a seat. Merlin rolled in with Tequila following, calling the room to attention with a sharp whistle.

Eggsy opened his folder and bit back a groan. He was going stateside for a couple weeks to assist the Statesmen. He didn’t want to be so far away from Harry but he had an obligation to his assignment first.

It was supposed to be an easy, quick mission to steal information for the US government. The worst part was he was supposed to pose as part of a married couple with another agent. He didn’t want to pretend to be married to a random agent. He wasn’t good at faking loving emotions; he always felt ridiculous faking anything.

Harry wasn’t too thrilled either. He didn’t want to share Eggsy with anyone. He wanted Eggsy to himself. It was going to be infuriating having to watch him with a stranger.

He knew he had the authority to change missions as he saw fit, but he didn’t want anyone accusing him of favoritism if he rejected Eggsy’s mission for another.

#############

Packing for his mission was hard. Eggsy did not want to go away from Harry but he wanted to keep proving himself a good agent. Harry helped him pack, making sure their laundry was caught up so Eggsy would have enough for the estimated time frame, and took inventory of the weapons and tech he would bring along.

By the time Daisy was in bed, the final load of laundry was out of the dryer. Eggsy and Harry sat together in the den folding and sorting the clothes.

Eggsy sighed as he closed and zipped his luggage. “This is really gonna suck. I really do not want to go off with someone I don’t even know and have to act like I’m married to them. I don’t even have a fuckin’ name for this person. Don’t know anything about them. I mean, am I gonna even be able to call you at all?”

“I’m not sure, it’ll depend on the specifics from Champ. But it’s not like you’ve totally obeyed black out orders before and I’ll constantly be watching so I’ll know instantly if something happens. You’ll do just fine and you’ll be back home.”

Eggsy stood, hands out for Harry, and hauled him up to his feet. Harry followed Eggsy upstairs to their room, starting to undress and put on night clothes. Eggsy just stripped down to his underwear, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor, and slid under the blankets. Harry put their clothes in the hamper then got in bed beside him. Eggsy moved to put his head on Harry’s chest, hugging tight to him.

“What’s worrying you most?” Harry asked, caressing his fingers along Eggsy’s back slowly.

“I don’t wanna act like I’m married to some random stranger. I don’t want someone I don’t know feeling me up and kissing on me anymore.”

“Set boundaries from the beginning. Tell whoever that you don’t want any graphic PDA.”

Eggsy grumbled and huffed, fidgeting agitated. “Watch it be some bird who’s not gonna fuckin’ listen to shit.”

Harry rolled and pinned Eggsy on his back, feeling him start to fight for just a moment before calming himself again with a sigh; tucking himself under him. Harry let out a slow breath, urging Eggsy to sync his breathing.

“You’ll do fine, my baby boy,” Harry soothed, nuzzling at Eggsy’s ear as he spoke softly. “All of this could just be because you’re still a little scared from your last mission. It’s only two weeks and even if there’s a black out, neither of us will actually listen. I’ll even give you an ear piece so I can always talk to you whenever you need so we’re not caught on phones. It will not be like last time, I promise.”

After a few minutes of being safely pinned, Eggsy calmed and let Harry roll off of him; immediately tucking back to Harry’s side. Harry held him tight, already planning for keeping in constant contact with him and preparing for Merlin eventually catching on and getting upset.

He would sate the anger with another small bribe though. He knew how to work Merlin. He just didn’t want Eggsy being so nervous he failed the mission and was hurt again.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry hated Eggsy being so far away without him but he had to get a few things done without Eggsy finding out. He wanted to shoot Merlin for sending him stateside though. That was just too far.

He let himself into Merlin’s office after seeing Eggsy off at the Kingsman jet, helping himself to the bar for a drink. He couldn’t help smiling when Merlin spun around in his chair away from the wall of monitors and he saw little Jason on Merlin’s lap.

“What happened to him being in the nursery?” he asked, putting his drink down and reaching across the desk to pick him up.

“He’s learned how to bite apparently. Odd because he’s got no teeth and hasn’t given us any issues but whatever. I prefer having him with me anyways, less germy.”

Harry smiled down at Jason; the baby content to lie in his arm and gum on his little fists and smile at Harry. “You do need a break eventually though.”

“Yeah right,” he huffed a laugh and shook his head; pulling up a live feed of Tequila and Percival on their way to take care of Jamal and get him out of Kingsman. “Parenting is a twenty-four hour a day job, especially when they’re bubs.”

“One night off isn’t going to kill you. I’ll watch him.”

Merlin shrugged, turning to the side to watch the monitors. “Are you sure you can handle an infant?”

“Oh, like it’s hard,” Harry laughed. “I’ve actually read all those baby books and learned about early childhood developments.”

“Alright, how’s this weekend sound then? There’s a new tech conference I’ve had my eye on for months and I’d really like to check it out.”

Harry smiled and nodded, looking up from Jason and to the monitors in time to see Tequila beating on Jamal; who was tired up to a steel chair in a mostly darkened room. He cringed when Percival stepped into view and shocked Jamal with a long cattle prod and Tequila jammed the butt of his rifle on his mouth, breaking his teeth.

“I’ll have to cancel my appointments with the hookers since he’s too young to see that.”

“Fair warning, he’s a partial co-sleeper. I can’t exactly get in and out of bed and into the chair so easy even with John right there. It’s easier since he’s so young. But, once he’s actually out for the night he’ll sleep in his little bassinette just fine.”

Harry lifted Jason up on his shoulder when he squirmed and fussed, reaching for a burping towel to protect his suit; patting and rubbing on Jason’s back gently. “He feels gassy. Little belly’s all hard and he looks uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, those supposed no gas bottles are shit. Sometimes all that helps is tummy time on his massage pad since he can’t take meds for it.”

Jamal’s painful scream came from the monitors as Tequila started breaking his fingers joint by joint, one by one.

Harry rummaged through the diaper bag on the chair next to his, finding a clean diaper and the wipes. He took out the massage pad when he spotted it tucked in the bag as well then worked to change Jason’s wet diaper; blindly tossing the used diaper across the desk and into the little trash can on the other side beside Merlin’s chair.

He smiled as he situated Jason across his lap on his stomach to let him lie on the pad; rubbing Jason’s back again to help move the painful gas bubbles in his little stomach.

“So, how are we going to manage taking Michelle out of prison without anyone catching on that there’s no intention of her returning at all?”

“We still have time to figure that out, don’t worry.”

Harry nodded, watching the monitors again; wanting to watch Jamal’s punishments for his betrayal and hoped for a painful death for him.

#############

Eggsy touched down in Kentucky finally. He was exhausted and ready to find a bed. But first he had to touch base with Champ and get more details for his mission. He let a Statesman assistant take his luggage in the hangar and tiredly followed Whiskey to find Champ.

A part of him wanted to be an ass and make snide comments about how she abandoned her own son; rub it in her face that Merlin was doing a great job as a single father; but he knew he had to stay civil.

Champ turned and smiled as they came in, offering Eggsy a drink; which he took a little gratefully, then took his seat. Eggsy stood feeling a little clueless until Champ knocked out the chair he’d seen Tequila sitting in when they first met. He sat down with a sigh, finally letting his tense shoulders relax just a tiny fraction.

“So, who am I supposed to be married to for this?”

“Well, we figured since you’re not in a relationship with a woman you might not like that.”

He shrugged, unable to really argue despite having been with women in the past.

“And you don’t seem to like guys your age; we’d have gotten you with Tequila if you did.”

Eggsy took a slow sip, hoping his panic wasn’t obvious; squinting his eyes to keep them from widening when he realized where the conversation was going. He made sure to swallow before nodding for Champ to continue; vowing to murder Merlin when he got back home.

“I don’t usually take on assignments anymore, I’m old and slow, but I’m the only one who fits what you like so we’re gonna be pretendin’ to be shackin’ up.”

Eggsy looked calm on the outside, but he was screaming internally; throwing a fit in his head. Not only did he not want to be fake married to someone who wasn’t Harry, he damn well did not want that person to be the head of Statesman.

“Don’t worry, we won’t have to get down and naked together; and kissin’ ain’t going to be expected. Just a little flirty and friendly. We’ll mostly be monitoring so we won’t even have to do that very much. I wouldn’t want to step on toes and make anyone uncomfortable or jealous.”

Eggsy let out a breath he didn’t know he’d held so tight, shoulders visibly dropping with relief. “Okay yeah, I can handle that. I was worried about PDA and all that shit honestly. I ain’t ashamed or anything, but if it’s not coming from Harry; just doesn’t feel right, you know?”

He smiled and nodded. “You’re in love, that’s understandable. I mean, you’re a good lookin’ kid and all, obviously, but I like a nice set of breasts.”

“I’ve always been partial to a nice arse that fits real good in my hands. My ex didn’t have much in the way of breasts but I couldn’t complain too much. I mean, other than her wanting to pin me for marriage when I don’t really want it.”

Champ chuckled, offering him a cigar. Eggsy declined with a polite smile.

“Take my advice, kid. Marriage is bullshit. I’ve done it four times now and each time bit my ass worse than the one before.”

Eggsy stifled a yawn behind his hand, fighting back the stretch that tried to come out of his limbs. Champ saw his exhaustion and decided to take sympathy on him so he could get some rest before they left for their mission.

“Susan will show you to a room. We leave tomorrow evening, six sharp. Hope you’ve packed dancin’ shoes.”

Eggsy stood with a nod, taking his empty glass to the sink before leaving the room and finding the agent tasked with escorting him to his overnight room.


	31. Chapter 31

Eggsy followed Champ into the house where they would be posing as a married couple; missing Harry more and more with each step he took, that much farther away from him.

He carried an equipment bag and dragged his luggage up the walkway and into the house; putting the equipment bag down in the large living room with the others then turning to take his luggage upstairs to a bedroom. He chose the smaller of the two rooms, obviously it was supposed to be for a child but he didn’t care, and started to unpack.

Harry taught him long ago, do not live out of a suitcase on extended missions. If he was expected for more than a couple days, he was supposed to unpack and put everything in its proper place.

He put his clothes and essentials away, putting the empty suitcase under the bed, then plopped down onto the mattress with a lonely sigh; shoulders dropped again. He wanted to call Harry but he was sure it was too late and Harry was probably busy getting Daisy into bed. But he felt desperate to hear his voice again; needing the calming tone in his ear to get him through his mission.

Groaning, Eggsy shoved to his feet and went back downstairs to help set up surveillance equipment, sneaking Harry’s ear piece out of his pocket and tucking it into his ear still hoping to at least hear a breath from him before he went to bed.

“Where’dya want me, Sir?” he asked, rounding from the stairs into the living room.

Champ looked up at him for a moment, leaned on a table more leading the set up than he was helping do it. “How about be a good boy and see about our grub situations.”

Eggsy’s brow shot up and he gave Champ an almost defiant look. He definitely did not like hearing one of Harry’s endearments from another man. It just felt wrong.

“Please.” Champ put in, mistaking the defiance for indignation.

Eggsy huffed softly but turned to his task, hands on his hips, shaking his head. He was definitely punching Merlin a good one when he got back home. While he looked through cabinets and the fridge, he heard the comm in his ear crackle. The soft noise instantly calmed his trembling nerves and he smiled when he heard Harry and Daisy getting her ready for bed; Harry still read to her every night.

He stood leaning against the fridge, a relieved little grin on his face, listening to Harry’s voice as he read from Daisy’s favorite story book.

Back home, Harry put the book away after Daisy slept; taking a moment to bundle her in with her blankets and peck her head before standing straight and leaving the room.

“I know you’re there,” he said, tone low. “How’s it going?”

Eggsy groaned, hugging his arms around himself and closing his eyes. “I hate it. It’s not right you not here with me. I want you, no one else.”

“Oh, my baby boy,” Harry soothed, undressing out of the rest of his suit so he could put on pajamas finally. “I miss you so much, too. But you’ll soon be too busy to notice.”

Eggsy slid down the fridge to the floor slowly, hugging his knees and burying his head in his arms. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Harry nodded, putting on his robe and slippers to go back downstairs and sit awake for a while longer so he could talk to Eggsy and help him calm down. “And I love you.”

He went to the den and sat down in his soft recliner; putting his feet up after JB jumped up into his lap. Eggsy stayed hunched for another minute before he stood and resumed his search for something easy to cook.

“Jesus Americans eat the most disgusting shit,” he huffed, seeing at least twenty cans of Spam and something called Sloppy Joe Mix that he didn’t want to know about. At least he was familiar with the Hamburger Helper boxes.

He picked up a can of Spam and almost sneered at the ingredients and nutrition information. “I’m going to be so fucking fat when I get back home, Harry. I’m so sorry if I look disgusting next time you see me.”

Harry smiled, petting JB and reading quietly. “I doubt very much that you’ll ever look disgusting to me, baby boy. You won’t gain that much and you know you’ll lose it right off again just as quick because you’re always in the gym when you can manage.”

Eggsy shrugged, taking a portion of hamburger meat out of the fridge and going in search of a skillet and measuring cup. “I thought I was done with this poor people food. Fucking government here really doesn’t care about its people if they’re peddling this shit so cheap knowing it’s got no real nutrition benefit to anyone. I mean, the ingredients read like fuckin’ poison.”

He groaned and went back to the fridge, hoping to find some greens and vegetables so he could at least make a simple salad to go with the slop of a main dish.

“Is it really that bad?”

Eggsy nodded, taking the armload of salad fixings to the counter. “If they give this to regular citizens, I’d hate to see what they give people in prisons here. No wonder cancer is so common here. This country really is shit; I swear.”

“Maybe Champ will agree to getting more healthy foods while you’re there. But remember, just because it says it’s organic; doesn’t mean it’s actually healthier than non-organic food. It’s just a scam to make citizens give more money.”

“So, look for extra GMO and MSG stuff?”

Harry smiled fondly, snicking a soft laugh. “MSG is delicious. Makes everything so much better.”

He laughed, turning to rummage in the fridge again; not expecting to find Champ leaning on the breakfast bar watching him. “Motherfucker don’t sneak up like that!” he almost shouted, bumping back into the edge of the counter frightened. “Wear a damn bell.”

“Are you alright?” Harry asked now perked and alert for danger.

“Sorry, thought you heard me,” Champ replied at the same time. “That Arthur?”

Eggsy nodded, huffing a breath and going back to the fridge. “Yeah, I’m fine, Champ just snuck up on me. Scared me a bit. Yes, it’s Arthur. I know we aren’t supposed to have private communications but I do need the support still after what happened on my last mission.”

“We do have a couple girls who’re in charge of kitchen work, you know.”

Eggsy sighed at Champ, shaking his head; looking for a better dressing solution for the salad than the bacon and cheddar ranch dressing he found four bottles of. “I don’t mind being in the kitchen; I actually really like it a lot. Have the _women_ do something that can actually help the mission like do their own spy shit and however they’re able to get info so easy from us guys.”

“Nothing like a little misogyny and toxic sexism, huh?” Harry muttered in his ear.

Eggsy huffed an agreement and grabbed a few things to make a vinaigrette dressing. “I’ll have everything done soon; outta my kitchen with you now,” he said, shooing Champ back out of the kitchen.

Champ laughed and let Eggsy alone. He had to start setting up for their monitoring job. Eggsy let out a groan to shove away his annoyance and went back to work making dinner. He started to calm a little more when Harry began reading aloud from his book, now able to concentrate a little better on his tasks.

#############

Eggsy woke to Harry’s voice in his ear again, making him smile before his eyes opened as he stretched out and sighed.

“Mornin’, Daddy,” he mumbled softly, nuzzling his face into his pillow; too aware that it wasn’t Harry he was snuggling to at the moment.

“Good morning my dearest boy,” Harry greeted. “Did you sleep well?”

Eggsy shrugged, rolling over onto his back and sighing at the ceiling. “This little bitty bed still feels too big without you here. You’d have to be on top of me for both of us to fit together on it but you know I ain’t gonna mind that.”

He smiled when he heard little Jason close to Harry babbling. “Be sure and give my babies snuggles and kisses for me while I’m gone.”

Harry scooped Jason up off the changing table and put him up on his shoulder again. “I get to snuggle with the bub at least until sometime tomorrow. Merlin’s gone to another nerd convention and John’s off on assignment.”

“Oh well I bet you’re in absolute heaven right now then, huh?” Eggsy teased, getting out of bed to get dressed for the day.

“I am now that you’re awake so I can hear your voice. I didn’t sleep at all last night. Bed was so cold without you.”

Eggsy dressed and made his way downstairs, finding the living room full of agents. He groaned and went quick for the kitchen, feeling safest and most calm in that one room, hoping for coffee at the very least to be available.

“So many people here, oh my goddamn. They don’t know subtle apparently.” He found coffee and tea; but chose coffee needing the extra caffeine to help him deal with so many strangers around. “I’m in hell.”

Harry sat down in the den, cradling Jason on his chest and wrapping his arm around Daisy when she climbed up into his lap as well. In contrast to Eggsy’s personal hell, Harry felt he was in heaven cuddling with his two bubs and the dog.

The only thing that would assure him that he’d died and gone to heaven would be if he had Eggsy at his side snuggled close as well.


	32. Chapter 32

Eggsy was ready to be back home. His only comfort was having Harry constantly in his ear getting him through every long hour of surveillance and tech retrieval. Harry gave advice where he could, unable to see anything but instinctively knowing a better solution or course of action than the agents considered.

Champ knew the competence Eggsy seemed to have naturally was Harry but he continued to let his agents believe Eggsy had been trained just as well as they were.

Strolling around an American version of a high society party, Eggsy had to stay close to Champ; acting as a boy toy husband. He had to bring out his former rent boy behavior to not rouse suspicions. He hated it.

Champ brought him over to an overdressed couple, hand barely touching the small of his back to guide him along; keeping in his role of a rich old perverted man with a young husband whom he used for his perversions.

Eggsy wanted to bite him and run away back home.

After the expected introductions and forced pleasantries, Eggsy could stay mostly quiet and use his glasses to collect information.

“So, Simon; you’ve married,” the woman turned her nose up a little bit and eyeing Eggsy snidely. “What, a hooker or something?”

Eggsy growled darkly but kept his mouth shut when he felt Champ give him a warning squeeze.

“He ain’t a hooker!” Champ snapped.

“He’s so young though, and obviously not from good stock.”

“You don’t know fuck all about my stock,” Eggsy spat, stepping out of Champ’s squeezing hand.

“Eggsy, calm down,” Harry told him, tensing where he sat at his desk. “Just ignore their snobby bullshit, please. Concentrate on your mission.”

Eggsy huffed but forced himself to relax, unable to disobey Harry, and stepped back into Champ’s arm. “You’re just jealous ‘cause I’m so much younger and better lookin’ than your old hag ass.”

Harry was going to have to work with Eggsy on improving his American accent. Champ sighed softly, giving Eggsy’s side a soft pat. “Hun, run along and see if you can’t find some good beer somewhere; this horse piss champagne is starting to get gross.”

He gladly stepped away, unable to keep the sneer off his face now. “Bitch,” he muttered into his champagne glass. “She’s too fuckin’ ugly to be a hooker.”

Eggsy roamed the party aimlessly, glasses scanning and collecting, hands itching to be on a throat and squeezing hard. Harry let him grumble and growl, reading the feedback from his glasses to give his hand in helping look for anything useful for Statesman.

“Oh shit, Harry lookit,” he mumbled, seeing a familiar face in the crowd around a piano. “Ain’t that Elton?”

“I don’t have video, baby boy,” Harry replied.

Eggsy snapped a picture of the elaborately dressed man playing piano and entertaining the crowd, sending it to Harry’s laptop.

“Yes, that is him. But remember you’re undercover so you have to not know him personally. Fanboy later.”

He snicked a quiet laugh and went a little closer to the piano so he could hear Elton John singing and Harry would be able to hear it as well. He stood enjoying the music, still looking around to scan, leaning against a glass wall.

Back in London Harry looked up as Tequila came into his office and gave him a folder; detailing his and Percival’s handling of Jamal. Harry decided to leave the boy alive, despite still being sour that Jamal had tried to kill him, and just have his memory wiped clean instead.

 _‘Michelle?’_ he mouthed, not wanting Eggsy to hear him at the moment.

Tequila nodded. “Almost,” he whispered. “She’s in transport from the psych hospital and on the way here. Duff’s getting the chambers ready for you.”

_‘Who?’_

He snorted a laugh, realizing he’d used the nickname he had for Merlin instead of his known code name. “Sorry. I mean Merlin. Mind’s still on DT mode.”

“You two honestly need to get your heads out of each other’s arses and make it official between you. You’re both obviously weedling for more than FWB.”

Tequila smiled and shrugged. “Yeah well, you know how it is dealing with him.”

“You’re already using cute pet names, you’re a couple. There’s no way around that.”

Harry turned back to his laptop when he heard a loud crash on Eggsy’s side of his attention. “What was that?” he demanded, sitting tense. He wanted to run and help but he was too far away and couldn’t do anything.

“Fuck!” Eggsy responded, lying out in the grass now. He’d been picked up and thrown through the glass wall hard. He took a second to catch his breath and reach for his gun as he sat up, aiming for whoever threw him.

“Eggsy, what was that; are you alright?” Harry asked nearing panic. Tequila rounded quickly to him and started trying to hack in and find a video from Statesman tech.

“Fine, just got thrown through a fuckin’ window wall. Didn’t see anything and everything’s gone to shit now,” Eggsy told him as he ran into the panicking crowd of high society debutants trying to flee the danger. He spotted Statesman agents all crowded together returning gunfire from an unseen assailant and ran to help them.

“Shit, Champ, come on,” Tequila ordered, clicking into his own ear piece. “You got those Badger fuckers on you.”

Harry could only sit and listen to the gunfire, holding his breath and hoping everyone would be alright; hoping Eggsy would be unhurt in the fight.

Tequila took over Harry’s work space, helping his overseas friends fight. “Galahad, fuckin’ move; you got a beam on your fuckin’ head; get the fuck down.”

Eggsy obeyed and dove for the floor immediately, surprised when chunks of the marbled wall fell on him. “Who the fuck are these guys?” he huffed, reloading a fresh clip into his gun and raising to return fire.

“Not important right now, just fuckin’ kill!” Champ ordered over comms. 

Harry shook out of his panicked stupor and pulled a drawer open, surprising Tequila when he saw Harry was readying a long-range missile.

“Champ, evac; one minute. Missile incoming,” Harry warned the team. “Fuckers wanna fucking threaten my boy’s life; fuck them.”

Eggsy couldn’t help chuckling as he ran with the team to get to safety. He knew he was lucky to have someone who was willing to go to such extreme just to make sure he made it out of a mission alive.

Champ and his team made it to their vehicles and sped away from the doomed mansion. They made it safely out of missile range just as the mansion exploded behind them. “Everyone sound off present,” he ordered, driving one van as quickly as it would go.

Harry groaned relieved when he heard Eggsy confirm his presence with the group, going down to his knees with a huff.

“Hey Arthur, just so you know; Sir Elton made it away. He wanted to help again but I couldn’t give him a gun.”

He huffed a laugh and shook his head, trembling. “Could you imagine?” he replied, forehead leaned on the edge of the desk and eye closed, cherishing the sound of Eggsy’s voice in his ear. “I’m still impressed he fought in those ridiculous shoes Poppy had him wearing in Cambodia.”

“He offered me a very special backstage pass but I have to decline. I didn’t think you’d like that very much.”

“Champ, ya’ll need to scatter,” Tequila spoke up. “Badgers set us up. Again. Third time just this year, right?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Champ sighed, leading his agents away. “Men, protocol12. Go dark and wait for me to figure shit out and contact you. Arthur sir, may we have permission to bring one group of men over to you?”

Harry nodded, forcing himself back up to his feet, and straightened his jacket and tie again. “Yes, just get my boy home please.”

He steeled himself and left the office to go find Merlin and tell him about the attack and incoming Statesman agents. He just wanted Eggsy back home and safe again. He wouldn’t be agreeing to loan him out for another joint mission for a while after this clusterfucked mission.


	33. Chapter 33

When the Statesman jet settled and stopped in the Kingsman hangar, Eggsy was on his feet and opening the door before anyone else could stand. He didn’t even care that he looked unprofessional and very ungentlemanly as he stomped down the jet steps; in too much of a hurry to get back to Harry.

But he only saw Tequila and a few spattered agents in the hangar when he got down out of the jet. He waved Tequila off, side stepping Percival’s attempt of greeting him, and hurried to the tube line hoping to find Harry waiting for him there. But the waiting area was empty. He groaned and stepped into the open train car, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited impatiently for a few of the others to catch up. The car wasn’t big enough for everyone present but he wasn’t going to be selfish and go off ahead of them too far.

Finally Champ and a couple other agents came in and sat down, letting the door slide closed.

“Medical’s on the landing floor, follow the posts on the walls, you’ll find it. Pam will take care of all of you.”

He only stumbled just a little bit when the train car stopped under headquarters. Again, he was running as soon as he could, running through the halls and up a few stairs into the agents quarters of the manor. Relief hit Eggsy hard when he looked upstairs and finally saw Harry; coming out of Daisy’s room after getting her to bed. He couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped as he stomped upstairs noisily, almost knocking Harry backward colliding with him so suddenly, leaping up into his arms and holding tight; legs wrapping around Harry’s waist.

Harry smiled, stepping to lean back against the wall so he could hold Eggsy’s weight and stay on his feet. Eggsy let out a loud, grateful breath and finally let himself untense his aching muscles; pulling closer to Harry and holding onto him as if Harry was the only reason he was still breathing.

“Do you need to go see Pamela?” Harry asked, nuzzling and rubbing on Eggsy; relieved to have his boy back safe in his arms again.

“Tomorrow,” he mumbled into Harrys neck, hiding his face and rubbing against Harry’s beard like a cat marking its human. “I’m not hurt. Just, had to find you. I just want you and one of our beds.”

“Well, as much as I would like to take you to bed, I probably do need to touch base with Champ; debrief now and you’re free tomorrow.”

Eggsy threw back his head and whined loud, pouting as Harry stood from the wall and started to carry him away. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” he grumbled, snuggling back to nuzzle and kiss on Harry. “If you wanna do debrief tonight, you can me in bed. I had to run from a rogue fuckin’ missile, spent nearly two weeks away from you, got shot at and thrown through a three-story glass fuckin’ wall. Some crazy kooks callin’ themselves Badgers attacked; like seriously, what the fuck name for a crime ring is fuckin’ Badgers? We were live sendin’ information and shit already so you all already got everything we do. There, debrief done, now turn us back upstairs and take me to bed.”

Harry smiled fondly and kissed Eggsy’s pout until he grinned. “I’m sorry, baby boy, but we have to go for an official debrief.”

Eggsy leaned and nuzzled on Harry’s ear; nipping gently and tightening his legs around Harry’s waist. “Daddy, please?”

Harry stopped outside the meeting hall, pinning Eggsy to the door for a moment and giving him a hard kiss before putting him on his feet; making himself not focus on the helpless little whine Eggsy let out in response.

“Be good for Daddy baby boy and I promise I’ll make sure all of this is fast then I’ll take you back upstairs and spend all night taking you apart piece by piece.”

After a few minutes of kisses and promises, Harry managed to get Eggsy into the meeting hall so they could prepare for the Statesman agents to come. Eggsy sat in his chair as the doors opened again and Champ led his agents into the room. Harry tried not to be jealous when he saw Champ carried Jason on his hip; biting back to the protest and snap he felt to tell Champ to carry him properly against his shoulder.

He did smile and feel a little snide when Jason wanted him instead though. He sat in his chair and reached for Eggsy’s hand as Merlin started the debriefing. Neither had any intention of telling Champ Harry was the one that sent the missile in a moment of panic and lapse of judgment; letting him continue to believe it was rogue

##################

Finally, after a long, painful, hour Harry dismissed everyone; giving permission for Statesman agents to stay temporarily at the Kingsman HQ. Eggsy pushed to his feet, bending to collect his shoes from under the table, letting out an exhausted groan as he stood straight again.

“Oi, I’m so fuckin’ ready for bed, a hot bath, and food. I’m fuckin’ starvin’.”

Harry tucked Eggsy into his side as they started to leave together, already alerting the kitchen for some late dinner orders for the group. “Anything special you’d like?”

“I’ll eat anything but ground beef. Americans eat it like it’s going out of existence. Just as long as it’s hot and I don’t have to feed myself. I’d give my balls for our tub at home right now.”

Out in the main hall Harry surprised Eggsy scooping him up into his arms bridal style; unashamedly carrying him to take him upstairs to their room. He unlocked their bedroom door and carried Eggsy inside, putting him down gently on the bed so he could go to the bathroom and draw a bath for his boy.

While putting bubbles and fizzy balls in the water, Harry heard a thump in the bedroom and Eggsy’s soft grunt. He looked into the bedroom and huffed a laugh seeing Eggsy hanging half off the bed in an aborted attempt to undress himself; kneeling on his knees at the side of the bed and his arms uselessly above his head.

With a smile he stepped up to help Eggsy undress, easing him back up onto the bed as he took off Eggsy’s shirts; feeling him arch into his touch. He took Eggsy’s trousers and underwear; pulling off his socks as well, then took the armload of clothes to the laundry chute.

When he turned back to Eggsy he found him again kneeling on the side of the bed and let out a soft laugh. “I’m going to carry you since you apparently are too exhausted to stay on our own two feet.”

Eggsy let out a little whine and snuggled to Harry when he came back and scooped him up again; nuzzling on Harry’s neck for just a moment before he was settled in the hot water in the bathtub. 

Before Harry could do anything farther than kissing him, Eggsy’s dinner arrived. He stood to answer the door, taking the food tray with a smile and a thanks to the kitchen worker.

“I got some of your favorite snack foods,” he announced as he came back to the bathroom; setting up to sit in the floor beside the tub so he could hand feed and pamper Eggsy. “Figure build up your stomach with small foods before you try to eat anything heavy.”

Eggsy let out a soft whine, wanting a kiss, and tried to reach and nuzzle on Harry’s chin feeling more exhausted as he relaxed more. Harry obliged, smiling, and gave him a soft kiss then prodded at his lips with a blueberry until Eggsy let it slide into his mouth.

“Can you wait until tomorrow before you kneel for me?” he asked softly, keeping his free hand constantly caressing on Eggsy’s neck; letting Eggsy rest his head on his arm so he wasn’t leaning against the hard tub surface. “I’ll have John take Flower to school so you can sleep in; I have a seven A.M. meeting unfortunately. Then, when you wake up, I want you to come to my office. Do you think you can handle going down to your knees all day?”

Eggsy nodded, squirming mildly aroused despite his exhaustion, eyes still closed as he took food from Harry’s fingers piece by piece. “Can I sit some, Daddy?” he murmured softly.

Harry smiled and kissed him again. “You can do whatever is most comfortable for you, my baby boy. I even ordered a soft little pillow for your head if you’d like.”

That made Eggsy grin goofily and snicker. “You’re the best, really.”

Harry chuckled, nuzzling and kissing him again; reaching for their shampoo to bathe Eggsy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. this is just smut and more smut lol.

Harry looked up from his laptop when his door opened, smiling when Eggsy came into his home office with his own happy, sleepy little grin. He’d just woken from nearly twenty-four straight hours of sleeping; truly exhausted after the nearly two-week mission and finally crashing out when he was safe again.

Eggsy made himself and Harry a drink; choosing a little bit of soda for himself instead of alcohol right after waking up; then came over to Harry and nudged his way into Harry’s lap with a relieved sigh as he settled again.

“You’re working late again. It’s two in the morning.”

“You slept for an entire day.”

“Well, considering, didn’t you suspect I would?”

Harry smiled, stroking his hand over Eggsy’s side. “I expected as much after you fell asleep in the tub while I was washing you.”

Eggsy snickered and leaned in for a kiss. “Probably good that I wasn’t there alone then, huh?” he replied, nuzzling Harry’s neck. “You really get off on doing that for me though?”

He nodded, putting his busy work away and holding Eggsy tighter. “I get so much joy and odd satisfaction out of taking care of you in that way. I guess I have a light service kink, I dunno. From what I’ve read it fits. I don’t get off on it like a hard kink, but it just feels good when I get to pamper you.”

“Well then you do it whenever you’d like. I really like it too ‘cause I get to have your hands on me that much more.”

Harry started shutting down his work space for the night. Now that Eggsy was awake he wanted to spend time with him without having to work. Eggsy stood to let Harry get to his feet; following him out of the office and waiting for him to lock up for the night. Eggsy laughed when Harry stopped him and picked him up to carry him again.

He carried Eggsy upstairs to their bedroom, laying him down gently; giving him another kiss as he stood straight. “How do you want to play?”

“I dunno, I just want my mind shut off for a while. Even if it’s just a moment. I don’t wanna havta think much.”

Harry nodded, reaching for Eggsy’s t-shirt; making Eggsy squirm when he playfully tickled his sides as he raised the shirt up over his head. Eggsy laid back as Harry reached for his pajama pants, shifting and lifting his hips to help get them down off his hips.

Harry tossed the clothes toward the bathroom then stripped and tossed his own clothes away. He laughed when he turned back to the bed and saw Eggsy on his stomach, hips raised with a pillow tucked underneath, and a cheeky grin on his face.

“Oh, no we’re not rushing,” Harry told him, easing the pillow out from under his hips and putting it aside for later. “I remember saying I would take you apart piece by piece.”

He knelt and reached under the bed for their combined lock box; now with a few toys and other deviant supplies. Eggsy turned his head to look at him, smiling when he saw the lock box.

“Can we try candles?” he asked softly.

Harry looked up at him and grinned, setting out their lube and a few bottles of massage oils on Eggsy’s nightstand. “Do you think you’d enjoy it?”

He shrugged, squirming his hips; already feeling the pleasant warmth of the hot wax drizzling on his back. “I dunno, I’ve never tried it. Just, not on sensitive bits.”

“Naturally,” Harry snickered, standing again to find a candle suitable for wax play. He plucked a white one out of the holder on the vanity and put it on the side table with the lube and oils. “I don’t even have to ask if you’d agree to be tied up.”

Eggsy shook his head, tensing scared at just the suggestion. “Very hard _no_ ,”

Harry leaned down and kissed him, caressing a hand down his back to calm his love again. “I know, baby boy,” he soothed. “Would you like to try blindfolded again?”

He shrugged, reaching under the pillows to hold onto the headboard, and let out a slow breath. Harry’s hand continued up and down his back, soothing away the tension and stiffness of his muscles.

“Can you just drape it on my face and not tie it secure?”

Harry smiled, landing a kiss between Eggsy’s shoulders. “I will, my baby boy,” he whispered into Eggsy’s skin; feeling him squirm. “You’re do so good telling me how you want it and what you can’t do. You’re so good for me.”

He didn’t expect Eggsy to nearly preen at the praise and smiled at his squirming.

“Do you like being a good boy for me?”

Eggsy nodded, thrusting his hips back just a little bit when Harry’s lips ghosted over the small of his back. He let out a groan when he felt Harry’s scruff on his ass cheeks, fighting to not spread his legs open for him too soon. Harry smiled and nuzzled the round globes, kissing lightly, rubbing his nose over Eggsy’s ass crack just barely; nearly drooling with the need to get his mouth on his boy’s hole.

He couldn’t resist flicking his tongue along Eggsy’s crack, moaning softly when Eggsy let out a surprised noise and raised his hips just barely. Eggsy sighed, body going limp finally, and his mind clouded into the fuzzy peace he needed.

Harry sat up when Eggsy relaxed totally and smiled, letting his hands roam.

“Still with me, baby boy?” he asked, leaning up over Eggsy’s back to speak into his ear lowly.

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy huffed softly, barely aware of his own voice through the fuzz.

Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy’s shoulder. “I’m going to give you a proper massage now, baby boy,” he told him; remembering the website saying he should tell what his intentions were plainly, especially when a sub was so far down.

Eggsy nodded, squirming his hips and spreading his legs to let Harry kneel between his thighs. “Yes, Daddy.”

Harry reached over, keeping one hand rubbing on Eggsy, and looked at his options for massage oils for a minute before picking a lavender and orchid scented one. Eggsy tensed just a fraction as the chilly oil landed on his skin, but he relaxed again when Harry’s hands started to rub and knead.

“Is that too hard, baby boy?” he whispered.

He twitched his head just barely, still holding the headboard tight in his hands; using the chilly wood to ground himself. “No, Daddy.”

Harry set to work rubbing and kneading Eggsy’s tight muscles, focusing on Eggsy’s slow breathing. After covering every inch of Eggsy’s backside, Harry helped him roll over onto his back to work his frontside. He couldn’t help smiling when Eggsy’s hardness twitched against Eggsy’s stomach. He leaned and landed a light kiss on Eggsy’s tip; smiling at the little drunken laugh his boy let out in response; then let his hands roam. 

After getting nearly everywhere on Eggsy’s front, everywhere except his twitching hardness, Harry put a bit of fresh oil in his palm and wrapped his hand around Eggsy firm. Eggsy’s hips started moving automatically. He let out a soft groan, relieved to have contact on his dick finally.

Harry let Eggsy set the pace for a couple minutes before he tightened his hold and sped up; he wanted Eggsy to get off at least once before they started playing with the candle, just in case Eggsy didn’t like it and they stopped for the night. Eggsy arched his hips slightly, gripping the headboard tighter, and let out a low groan as his release hit. Harry continued to stroke him through orgasm; Eggsy liked the slight overstimulation sometimes.

When Eggsy calmed and was still again, Harry leaned over him; holding his cheek gently to get his attention and prompt him to open his eyes again and pay attention. Eggsy gave him a dopey smile, tongue flicking out to lick on the tip of Harry’s thumb playfully.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he said without hesitation.

Harry smiled and kissed him. “Do you want to try the wax now, baby boy?”

He nodded, squirming in anticipation again, smiling and arching into nothing. “Please, Daddy.”

Harry gave him another kiss before sitting up again to reach for the candle and a lighter. “Blindfold as well?”

Eggsy nodded, unable to keep from trembling just slightly; tightening his hold on the headboard again. “Just draped, Daddy, remember?”

“I remember, baby boy,” he soothed, putting the candle and lighter on the bed; leaving one hand rubbing Eggsy’s chest to soothe him as he reached for the bandana they used as a blindfold. It was difficult to fold and roll one handed but Harry managed and laid it loose over Eggsy’s eyes.

“How’s that feel, baby boy?” he asked, both hands rubbing Eggsy’s chest again.

Eggsy tensed again, hands gripping tighter, not expecting flashes of memories to come back to him. “Nuh-uh,” he mumbled almost panicked, shaking his head. “Please Harry, no.”

Harry had the bandana off instantly and tossed away; leaning and holding Eggsy’s face gently in his hands, nuzzling and kissing him. “That’s my baby boy,” he soothed, voice soft in Eggsy’s ear again. “Always tell me when you can’t do something and I’ll make it go away.”

Slowly Eggsy calmed again, falling back into the fuzzy subspace he desired so much. “I’m good now,” he mumbled. “Go on, please Daddy.”

Harry smiled against Eggsy’s chest, giving him another light peck over his heart, and sat up; grabbing the candle and lighter again. Eggsy held his breath as Harry lit the short wick, squirming when he rolled the candle to get the flame to the wax, and let out a soft groan at the first drop of hot wax on his abs.

“Oh fuck,” he huffed softly, arching and moaning at the second drop. “Oh, please yes.”

“So, it feels good?” Eggsy nodded, falling farther down with the third drop; eyes rolling back and jaw slacking. “We’ll definitely do this again then.”  
Soon Eggsy’s chest and abdomen was littered with wax; Harry was careful to avoid anywhere that would cause pain; and Eggsy laid squirming again.

Harry blew out the candle and put it on the nightstand then picked up the lube; coating his fingers. Eggsy opened his hips more, raising enough to let Harry slip the pillow back underneath so he didn’t have to work so hard to keep his hips up.

The first slightly cold touch against his hole, Eggsy let out a loud groan. He opened easily for Harry, moaning as one finger pushed inside and stroked slowly. After another minute a second finger joined the first and then a third.

“Daddy, please,” Eggsy pleaded quietly, pulling against the headboard but not letting go yet.

Unable to deny Eggsy when he pleaded so nicely, Harry removed his fingers and lubed his own hardness; grabbing Eggsy’s hips and pushing inside all at once, the way Eggsy preferred to be taken.

Eggsy released the headboard finally and arched to sit up on Harry’s lap; groaning as he settled with Harry fully inside him, hugging his arms tight around Harry’s shoulders. “I need to feel it for weeks, Daddy,” he huffed against Harry’s mouth, busy littering him with desperate kisses.

Harry raised Eggsy’s hips almost off his lap, getting a desperate noise from his boy before slamming him down firm; his hips rising to meet Eggsy’s. Eggsy whimpered into the kisses, tightening around Harry as he lifted again; blunt nails dug into Harry’s shoulders leaving little marks on his skin.

The room filled with noises of skin slapping on skin and Eggsy’s soft pleading and huffing breaths. Harry focused on Eggsy begging him so beautifully, keeping his face tucked in Eggsy’s shoulder; sucking a deep red mark, grinding his hips up roughly.

Eggsy’s back arched when Harry slammed his prostate unexpectedly, leaning his hands back on Harry’s thighs to keep the angle; now babbling incoherently, unaware of anything else but the feeling of Harry buried deep inside him.

Everything whited out with a burst in Eggsy’s vision and he barely heard himself as he moaned and babbled his release. Harry laid Eggsy back and slammed his hips harder against him, chasing his own orgasm; grunting unintelligibly as he moved. He stilled afer another minute, spilling into Eggsy as his arms gave out and he landed on Eggsy’s chest with a huff.

When he caught his breath, Harry pushed himself to lean over Eggsy; smiling at the totally blissed out look on Eggsy’s face. He gave Eggsy’s slack grin a soft kiss before getting to his feet so he could clean them up enough to sleep. He cleaned Eggsy’s chest, getting some of the chipping wax, then rolled him over onto his stomach; seeing Eggsy’s leaking and puffy hole and smiling.

Eggsy let out a curious noise when he felt the blunt end of the plug pushing against his hole but smiled and relaxed to let it inside; glad that Harry used it without him having to remind him that he needed it.

Harry settled and snugged Eggsy in the blankets before lying down with him and holding him close; nuzzling and kissing on him. Eggsy was still slightly under in the fuzzy sub space; a happy grin on his face; but was aware enough to know Harry was close and held him. He still smiled as he drifted off to sleep tucked safe and warm in Harry’s arms.


	35. Chapter 35

Eggsy sat in his usual seat at the table, listening as Champ led the combined meeting about the attack on Statesman from the Badger group. Eggsy still laughed at the ridiculous name; to his knowledge badgers weren’t commonly seen as dangerous.

“Has it been considered that the request for information could have been a set up for Statesman?” Harry asked, looking up at the display on the large mirror. “I mean, it looks that way to me.”

“I don’t think the American government would do that,” Champ replied, not missing Eggsy’s scoff and the disbelieving look from Harry and the Kingsman agents.

“The United States government hates its own people,” Eggsy grumbled. “Just look at the way poverty is so prevalent there. At least here for the most part the poor population can afford to eat and have medications. You guys have to choose between cheap noodles and necessary insulin every day. Every time I’m on social media I see people telling about struggling to afford fuckin’ Tylenol for their babies. Some would rather die than seek medical help to avoid high payments for hospital and shit.”

“Sacrifices have to be made.” Champ told him with a sigh.

Eggsy scoffed and huffed at him. “How about stop letting innocent fuckin’ people die? Take out some of those grossly rich fuckers and fix that fuckin’ so called budget problem quick.”

“We can’t just go killing the rich, Galahad.”

“Fuck them. Selfish fuckers are the problem, not some poor single parent struggling to keep their kids fed and healthy.”

Harry reached over and grabbed Eggsy’s wrist, feeling him deflate and relax with a frustrated sigh. “Let’s not get off track,” he soothed. “Badger group, Champ. What do we need to look out for?”

Champ sighed, focusing now on the purpose of the meeting. Harry kept hold of Eggsy’s hand hoping to keep him calm enough he wouldn’t have another outburst.

After the two-hour meeting Eggsy was finally free to walk away. He went to the gym, needing to get rid of antsy energy and the pudge of his stomach. Harry stopped him in the hallway, fussing over him for a minute; making sure he wasn’t angry before letting him go off.

When Eggsy disappeared, Harry sighed and walked away, meeting Merlin and Tequila at the elevator; going down into the bowels of headquarters where the holding cells kept dangerous citizens.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“I’ve given you a ten-minute window without guards present and cameras off. Do with it what you will but make the bitch suffer. No explosions though, keep it fairly clean.”

Harry smiled almost viciously as they stepped off the elevator into the unguarded prison, leading the way to a far cell where Michelle was kept away from the few other prisoners.

“And these guys won’t be a problem?”

Merlin shook his head smiling. “You’ll find that even the worst person hates a child rapist. They want her head as well.”

They stopped outside the cell where Michelle was kept and Tequila unlocked the door. Harry almost laughed at the sight of her kept contained in a straight jacket and connected to the wall beside the toilet.

“Should we give her a minimally fair fight?”

Harry nodded, taking the key to the lock from Tequila; stepping up to Michelle and crouching to take her off the wall. Michelle growled and headbutted him hard, sending him back a step with the unexpected blow. Harry steadied again and smiled at her, grabbing a handful of hair and yanking her up to her knees to let Tequila unstrap the straight jacket.

“You know, it honestly pains me to hurt a female. I’m definitely not naturally violent, I prefer coming to a peaceful conclusion to an issue. But, as always, there are exceptions.”

Merlin and Tequila left the cell to watch from the hallway and let Harry have enough room to fight Michelle in the tiny space. Merlin took out his tablet, double checking that the security cameras were off, calmly looking through his notes unfazed by the sounds of punches and threats coming from the cell.

Harry picked Michelle up by her throat and slammed her into a wall, squeezing tight. “Oh, look at that. I know that choked look well; Eggsy looks up at me with that same look when he’s choking himself on my dick.”

Michelle struggled, knocking him back just a fraction; which he granted to her, letting her believe she had just a slight fighting chance against him. He let her drop to the floor, smiling as she choked and gasped for air.

“It really is a beautiful sight, him on his knees at my feet; he lives each day for taking me down his throat like a good little whore. I guess I should be thankful that you had a hand in teaching him that quality. He’d stay on my dick for the rest of his life if I allowed him.”

He picked her up and threw her hard across the cell, smiling at the thwack of her head hitting the hard concrete floor. Michelle got up to her hands and knees with a groan, yelling out painfully when Harry kicked her as hard as he could in her face; his shoe shoving a little bit into her mouth and choking her again for a moment.

“Fuck you!” she gasped, crawling backward away from him.

Harry smiled and leapt on her, pinning and beating her furiously. He wanted to drag out her death but he only had ten minutes, he didn’t have time for a drawn out fight right now.

In the hallway Merlin and Tequila were busy looking at plans on Merlin’s tablet. Merlin wanted to expand their grounds and add a permanent housing location for the agents.

Neither paid attention to the sounds of the fight just a few feet away.

Harry came out finally, suit ruffled and ripped in a couple places, breathless and not without a few marks and scratches from Michelle’s attempts of fighting back; sighing as he straightened his tie and worked kinks out of his mildly sore jaw.

“Well, that felt oddly satisfying. I guess I do like pain and murder when there’s innocent victims involved.”

“So how do we tell Eggsy?”

Harry shrugged as they started away back toward the elevator. “She was being transported to a more secure hospital; guard lost his mind?”

Merlin shrugged. “I found Wilson. He was the one siphoning our funds to her and that awful place. He sold his own children to them; but he’s been taken out so now we can rebuild our budgets. I have some plans for improvements.”

Harry nodded, looking down at his disheveled suit. “This won’t do at all,” he muttered to himself, stepping out of the elevator. “Shame. I liked this suit.”

“Are you even listening?” Merlin asked following him to his office.

“Of course. You found the rat, took him out and fixed our money problems. Next, let’s hit that fucking organization buying and selling children. Any means necessary.”

Merlin nodded, making notes on the tablet. “Don’t forget Flower’s out early today.”

Harry sighed as he changed out of the ruined suit. “That means she’s going to want to come visit with you and Jason.”

“And you know that’s not a problem at all. Not like I actually do anything important anymore. Stuck in this goddamn chair all the time.”

Tequila stepped up with drinks for the three, huffing at Merlin. “Duff, I’ve told you; let someone help you get fitted. R&D has some fantastic designs for prosthetics and I’ve shown you how easy it’ll be.”

Merlin heaved a put-upon sigh at him, shaking his head. “And I’ve said save those for an agent who actually deserves them.”

That got Harry’s attention quickly. He huffed at Merlin almost angrily. “And how the fuck do you not deserve prosthetics to help you regain your life back, Merlin?”

He shrugged and shook his head weakly, sighing again. “I didn’t lose my legs fighting an enemy. I got taken out by a fucking landmine. That’s nothing special.”

Harry stood, leaning on his hands against the desk, towering over Merlin with a hard glare. “What did you just say?” he demanded. “I don’t give one goddamn fuck how you lost your legs; you deserve something that will improve your life just as much as someone who lost theirs in a war. I will _never_ hear you say you’re undeserving ever again.”

Merlin rolled back a step, feeling unfamiliar fear of his best friend. “Get real, Harry. You know what’ll be said if I did something like that for myself.”

Harry rounded the desk, motioning for Tequila to stand, and approached Merlin; almost stalking toward him. Merlin yelped when the two men grabbed him up out of his wheelchair and started to carry him out of Harry’s office. They let Merlin struggle and try to free himself as they carried him downstairs and to R&D.

In the labs, a group hunched over a workbench, Kate looked up when the three came in loudly; quickly grabbing a chair for Merlin, startled to see Harry and Tequila hauling him around without his wheelchair.

Harry deposited Merlin into the chair and Tequila held his shoulders to keep him from throwing himself to the floor, then took out his phone and called to Medical; telling Pamela to gather and bring fitting supplies down to R&D. 

“What’s going on?” Kate asked, frowning.

“Show me the prosthetic designs. Stubborn mule won’t do it himself; I’ll make sure it gets done.”

Frazzled and definitely not wanting to face Harry’s wrath, the team got to work immediately; pulling up a shocking amount of design drafts, all specifically made with Merlin in mind.

“I don’t care the cost; I want Merlin fitted and scheduled with PT in a week. Anyone says shit, do not ever let me hear it or I’ll deliver death like you’ve never seen.”

Kate nodded, leading her team quickly to obey the order. Merlin let out a breath and finally gave up his fight against getting fitted. If he was fitted and had a pair of prosthetics, it could get Harry off his back about the issues.

##############

Eggsy left the gym after a couple hours, feeling better and less stressful. He showered and changed before going to Harry’s office; smiling when he saw his usual prim and proper Harry Hart sitting down in the floor with Jason in his lap and Daisy in front of him; both bent over one of her silly board games playing together.

He took out his phone and snuck a picture then helped himself to the bar for a drink; making a fresh one for Harry; and folded down in the floor sit and watch them play.

He was more grateful for Harry and seeing him so unashamedly playing with Daisy just made him love Harry all that much more. Daisy was happy with her new life and thrived having a father who was involved in her life and cherished her so much.

He wouldn’t change anything that happened in his life, even the bad things; those unfortunate events led him to Harry and gave him and Daisy the life they both needed.


	36. Chapter 36

Word of Michelle’s death spread throughout Kingsman quickly. But, Eggsy luckily heard it from Harry first so he wasn’t surprised when he heard a few agents talking about it. What surprised him, and Harry, was that he felt heartache and a bit of sadness for her loss. He even shed a few tears while Harry held him.

Still, Harry couldn’t feel guilty for being the one who ended her wretched life.

Eggsy called Michelle’s family and let them know, inviting them to the planned memorial service for her. Sure, she was a horrible mother and hadn’t done much to deserve respect from him, but Eggsy felt it wasn’t fair to deny her family the right to say goodbye to her.

So, on a rainy Saturday, Eggsy found himself surrounded by his mother’s side of his family. It was hard being around so many people who didn’t know how Michelle really was after losing Lee. Her own parents didn’t know anything about her multiple marriages or Daisy; for which he was glad because he couldn’t let Daisy come to the service. She was too young and Harry agreed, she didn’t need to attend.

Merlin and Tequila offered to babysit while Eggsy and Harry were busy.

The service was held at Michelle’s parents’ church; making Eggsy all that much more uncomfortable. He chose not to sit in the front few pews with family, staying near the back with Harry barely listening as the preacher lied to Michelle’s family about how she was a good mother and provider; raising her son as a single mother.

He let the man lie, he didn’t want to cause a fight and he couldn’t hurt Michelle’s parents if he spoke the truth. He would probably get the blame for how he was treated anyways.

Thankfully it was a short service, but Eggsy still couldn’t escape a few relatives at least; Harry’s big mouth invited Michelle’s parents and siblings over to their house for lunch. Eggsy knew it was formalities and Harry just trying to be a gentleman so he couldn’t get mad.

As everyone got ready to leave, Eggsy and Harry stayed sitting down to let the bulk leave, Michelle’s sister approached with the urn containing her ashes.

“Here, hun, you should have this,” she said, giving the urn to Eggsy as she sat in the pew in front of them. Eggsy didn’t want the ashes but took the urn anyways with a fake smile; thankful when Harry took it out of his hands and settled it out of his sight beside him on the pew.

“How are you holding up?”

Eggsy shrugged, reaching anxiously for Harry’s hand; he told the family from their first meeting that he and Harry were together and he wouldn’t tolerate bullshit comments and hate from them.

“Better than I thought,” he lied. He couldn’t tell her that he wasn’t too devastated. “I mean, I haven’t really seen much of her in two years, I’ve been busy with work, so we lost touch kinda.”

“She had ways of pushing people away sometimes. But, you two were close; so, it’s understandable that you don’t really know how to react right now.”  
He squeezed Harry’s hand and clenched his jaw for a moment to bite back the snarky comment he felt trying to bubble out of his throat.

“They say grief is different for everyone, yeah?” he replied with a shrug.

When the crowd thinned enough Harry got Eggsy to stand up; covering the urn with his jacket over his arm as they walked out of the sanctuary together with Eggsy’s aunt following them. He let the few who would be coming to the house know they were leaving and should follow them if they wanted to find it.

Eggsy huffed as he got into their town car, grumbling moodily as he buckled up, and crossed his arms. Harry put the urn in the back floorboard, tucking his jacket around it so it wouldn’t tip over and spill everywhere on the roads, then got in to drive them back home. Usually Eggsy would have begged to drive the town car but right now he couldn’t find the urge to want to do it.

“Is it wrong of me that I really don’t want to keep the ashes at all?”

Harry smiled and shook his head, reaching for Eggsy’s hand. “Not at all; it would have been completely wrong if you’d told them to shove the urn while in a church though; don’t even try to lie and say you didn’t want to either. What do you want to do with the ashes anyways?”

He shrugged and huffed. “Too bad we don’t have a cat with a litterbox.”

“Merlin has a cat box,” Harry told him with a sideways grin. “I can distract them when we go pick up Flower tomorrow and you run up to the cat’s bedroom.”

“Fluffybutt has his own goddamn bedroom?”

Harry nodded, smiling. “You never knew that?”

He stared shocked and shook his head, jaw dropped for a moment. “Wow he really needed a kid. That’s just too much for a pet.”

“Mr. Pickle had his own closet.”

“That’s different!” Eggsy laughed finally. “That’s just a little closet, not an entire human size fuckin’ bedroom. I’ve heard cat people are crazy but goddamn. I never expect weird shit from Merlin and he’s the weirdest fucker we know.”

“Percival has a boa constrictor with its own room.”

Eggsy snickered and shook his head. “That’s different, too. That’s an enormous snake, can’t exactly keep them cooped up in a little aquarium, right?” He looked out the window for a minute, seeing Michelle’s parents’ car in the rearview mirror behind them. “No wonder Daisy wants a snake; she probably saw pictures or heard him talking about it.”

“She’s too little for a boa right now but a small python won’t harm anything and we both know you’ll be the one taking care of it mostly because you like snakes just as well as she does.”

“You know you can say no to her ridiculous requests, right?”

Harry smiled at him, kissing his hand. “She’s told no when she needs to be. She naturally hates it, like a child will, but she doesn’t throw a fit about it. She just pouts at me like her naughty brother.”

Eggsy feigned cluelessness and looked away again, stifling a laugh with a cough.

By the time they got home, Eggsy was in a little bit of a better mood. He and Harry led everyone inside and to the sitting room. Harry tried to get Eggsy to sit with his family while he tended to coffee and tea, but Eggsy didn’t want to be alone with them. He put the urn on the bookshelf then went to start the kettles and coffee pots. Eggsy was already at the fridge pulling out the foods they prepared that morning for lunch and letting JB out to the back yard.

Harry took down the serving trays and dishes, making Eggsy laugh when he pulled down a tea sandwich holder with a tea set he hadn’t seen before.

“Impulse buy or gift from an old biddy relative?” he asked, wiping the sandwich holder with a clean cloth before starting to arrange the finger sandwiches neatly.

“Merlin’s mother actually. She gave it to him; he didn’t want something so prissy so he handed it off to me. Clearly there won’t be much we’ll use it for, but Daisy insists sometimes for her tea parties.”

Eggsy smiled, carefully pouring the brewed coffee into a ceramic tea pot for easy pouring while Harry tended to the tea. “I bet she’d like if she could have those fancy biscuits, too. Those fancy maca whatever, you know?”

“Macaron,” Harry supplied with a nod; getting a smile. “There’s also macaroons but those are usually made with coconut and she doesn’t like coconut all that much right now.”

Eggsy arranged the food on the trays, wanting to make a good impression on the family he hadn’t seen since before Lee died despite feeling like they didn’t care much for him. Harry calmed him with a kiss and a careful nuzzle, holding him for a moment before they gathered the trays and carried everything to the sitting room.

He wasn’t going to react when he spotted Michelle’s father being nosey and pilfering through his cigar box of little buttons he’d forgotten to put away. He just smiled and acted like he hadn’t seen him shut the lid quickly and straighten up as they came into the room.

Eggsy saw and sighed quietly, picking it up after settling down the tray. “Here, lemme take carea that.”

“What is it you said you do now, hun?” Lessie asked, shooting her father a stern eye as she gave him a teacup.

“We work at a tailor shop so you’ll probably find buttons and seaming materials lying around in odd places.”

She smiled. “How’d you get into tailoring? Weren’t you on your way to something with gymnastics when you were a runt?”

He sighed and shrugged as he sat down beside Harry on the couch; reaching nervously for JB when he jumped up wanting to get to the food. “Yeah well, injury happened and benched me unfortunately.”

“Well, it’s honest work and it seems to pay well.”

Eggsy snorted into his tea, hiding his smile when he heard Harry let out a little huff. “Sometimes, yeah. We’ve had royalty come in a few times for a sewing emergency even.”

“What, the royal seamstresses weren’t available?”

“Nobody else was willing to work around the prince’s region,” Harry joked, smiling when Eggsy chuckled at his unexpected joke and almost spit a bit of food out of his mouth.

“It was extra for a happy ending but they didn’t want that unfortunately.” Eggsy put in with a smile, making Harry snicker into his coffee.

They didn’t expect Michelle’s father to stand with a huff. “Come along Gladys, I don’t want to hear homo talk,” he spat hatefully. Gladys stood, looking frazzled; almost like she didn’t want to follow but knew she had to go with him.

Harry shook his head when the front door slammed, getting the attention of the rest of their visitors at the second set up chairs and coffee table.

“Dad being a prick again?” Eggsy’s uncle asked, leaning to look over his wife beside him.

Lessie shrugged and rolled her eyes. “Yes, you were right; ten minutes and he’s bolted. Bastard. Sorry about him, he hates everyone.”

“He’s fine, we’re unfortunately not strangers to rudeness like that.”

“Yeah, we just try to ignore it ‘cause we do get it a lot ‘cause our age gap mostly.”

She shook her head, huffing. “Yeah like older men aren’t always gorgeous,” she mumbled to herself. Eggsy smiled a little bit, liking her a little more than he had when they initially met the day before.

##############

The next afternoon when Eggsy and Harry came to pick up Daisy, Eggsy excused himself upstairs to the bathroom; but made a detour into the guest room where Merlin set up his cat, taking the urn out of his knapsack. He looked out to the hallway to make sure he hadn’t been followed then dumped Michelle’s ashes into the litterbox and left the room.

He did take a moment to step into the bathroom to wash his hands before going downstairs; smiling as he came into the living room and saw Daisy and Jason in the floor together lying inside a kiddie teepee watching a movie.

He just shook his head at the extravagant gift Merlin bought for Daisy to play with when she came over; snicking a laugh at the man’s shrug.

“She’s insisted on finishing the movie before she goes home,” Harry told him, reaching for his hand and tugging him to sit with him on the loveseat. Eggsy smiled and snuggled to his side, almost matching the position Merlin and Tequila had on the bigger couch.

Merlin sat tucked into the corner with his knees tucked up in Tequila’s lap under a light blanket; Tequila’s hand laid under the blanket rubbing on Merlin’s aching thighs slowly, watching the television like a child entrapped in the colors and characters prancing around on the screen.

Those two were definitely an old married couple already, even if they hadn’t noticed and wouldn’t admit to any deeper feelings.


	37. Chapter 37

Eggsy and Harry sat together on a stack of safety mats, watching Merlin and waiting for him to try and stand up on his new legs. Tequila stood leaning against the PT table, arms and ankles crossed, waiting for Merlin to be ready to stand; always close to help him.

It took weeks of fittings and huffy fits but Merlin finally gave in and agreed to try prosthetics; if only it was to get Harry to stop harassing him about it.

Merlin sat looking down at the legs, still feeling undeserving of them, unable to bring up the courage he needed to stand up again. He wanted to take them off and resign himself to his wheelchair, even though he hated the thing more than anything in his life.

Harry wanted to go over and haul Merlin up but stayed where he sat with Eggsy, glaring daggers at his best friend and silently yelling at him to get up.

After an hour of sitting and waiting, Merlin’s PT tech sighed and finally gave up; bringing the wheelchair over so he could get back into it.

“Come on, I have other patients.”

Merlin visibly deflated, defeated, and let Tequila help him into the chair; rolling away after the blanket was situated in his lap again. Harry and Eggsy stood with Tequila, watching hm leave.

“So, what are we gonna do?” Eggsy asked, looking between the other two.

Tequila sighed and shrugged, shaking his head disappointed in Merlin. “Well, he did agree to get the legs but he never said he’d actually walk on them. He’s gonna be a stubborn asshole as long as he can.”

Harry started away, prompting Eggsy to follow; worried the sudden departure. “Where you goin?” he asked, catching Harry’s arm and tucking himself underneath.

“Champ is trying to get into my office. He’s about to break something because he can’t seem to understand that the door locked means I’m not inside presently.”

Eggsy groaned and stepped away, hurrying off ahead of Harry upstairs to stop Champ before he broke into Harry’s office. He rounded the corner from the stairs and saw the man in question shoving, yanking, and banging on the door to Harry’s office; obviously drunk.

“You want to stop that?” he asked, startling Champ with his sudden appearance. “It’s a biometric lock, only Harry can open the door.”

“Is he in there?” Champ replied, swaying where he stood leaned on the doorjamb.

“Obviously not. What do you need from him?”

Champ reached into his jacket and pulled out a stack of photographs, giving them to Eggsy. He was shocked, horrified, and almost laughed at the pictures of nude men with Harry’s head obviously, cheaply and unprofessionally photoshopped. He couldn’t help the snort that came out when Harry finally caught up with him.

“One of my best guys had that, Harry,” Champ told him, giving a drunken smile. “I never pegged you for a nudey model.”

As soon as Harry saw the pictures, he belted out a stunned laugh, making Eggsy lose his fight against his own laughter. “Oh, my gods where did these come from?”

Champ shrugged, causing himself to stumble with the movement. Harry took pity on the drunk man and unlocked his office so Champ could sit down somewhere. He sat at his desk still looking through the pictures.

“Eggsy, is dick envy an actual thing or am I just thinking too much?”

He shrugged, coming over with a drink for Harry; slinking down into his lap. “Well, you’re thinking too much into it ‘cause yours is perfect.” He took the pictures and sent them into the shredder tucked under the desk then sat up and gave Harry a light peck; smiling.

When they heard deep snoring, they looked over to see Champ passed out drunk on the couch. Eggsy shook his head and snuggled to Harry, nuzzling and kissing on Harry’s neck and chin while Harry resumed his busy work.

############

That evening after dinner, Eggsy sent Daisy upstairs for a bath while he started cleaning the kitchen. Harry usually helped him but tonight he was still at the table, now with his laptop, hunched over more busy work.

Eggsy brought over a fresh cup of tea after starting the dishwasher and sat down beside him; putting the steaming mug within his reach. “You seem distracted.”

Harry shook his head, reaching for the mug, and sighed; eye still on the screen in front of him. “Earlier we managed to lead police to Michelle’s network; I’m watching to make sure all of the captive children are rescued and returned safely to their families.”

“And the ones who were sold by their family?”

“Will be taken to a new home, obviously. I knew they were horrible but there’s hundreds of children. All ages; even hours old newborn babies. All those sick bastards deserve a painful death.”

Eggsy sat tense, letting out a growling breath. “Give them to the same guard that had Michelle; let him take carea them. I’m so fuckin’ glad someone finally had the balls to take her out for good. I couldn’t’ve done it myself ‘cause I’m too chicken.”

Harry reached over, finally looking away from the laptop, and took Eggsy’s hand; kissing his knuckles before holding it to his chest, rubbing soothingly. 

“So, you’re still going to visit your aunt tomorrow?”

He shrugged, sighing. “I mean, at first I didn’t want to like her but I like her snappy attitude. And she can throw out a joke like you. Figure maybe talking to her I might can learn more about things.”

Harry closed the laptop and started to put everything away; he wanted to unwind from the busy day and spend time with his loves. Eggsy smiled and followed him, going upstairs to wait for Daisy to be done with her bath so he could brush and blow dry her hair before bed. Harry stepped into her bedroom to ready her bed; turning down the blankets and arranging her stuffed animals to surround her, making sure her bear was on her pillow waiting for her.

Eggsy put on his pajamas before going into the bathroom to get the blow dryer ready and Daisy’s hairbrush out of the cabinet. Daisy played in the tub for a while longer before getting out, Eggsy helping her balance so she wouldn’t slip on the wet floor, and stepping into the towel he held open for her. He set to work brushing and drying her hair while she patted her body dry with the towel.

When she was mostly dry, she wrapped the towel around herself and turned to face Eggsy; making him have to reach to dry her long hair, but he wasn’t complaining or telling her to stand correctly.

“Can we watch a movie before bed?”

Eggsy smiled, putting her up on his knee so he could pull her hair back in a ponytail. “You’ll have to ask Daddy, too, but I guess we can; if he says yes, too.”

Daisy hopped off his lap, hair still half damp and barely held back, and went across the hallway to her bedroom; dropping the towel and working to get dressed. Eggsy followed with the brush still in his hand, trying to still her so he could fix her hair properly.

“Quitit,” Daisy told him, batting at his hands and walking away again. “Gotta make a deal.” Eggsy huffed a laugh, shaking his head, and followed her again; this time to his and Harry’s bedroom.

She climbed up onto the bed, smiling as Harry came out of the closet dressed in his pajamas and robe; setting out his suit for the next day.

“Daddy, can we watch a movie before bed?” she asked.

Harry turned after hanging his suit on the hook behind the closet door, chuckling when he saw her disheveled hair in a sloppy mess. “You need to have your hair brushed before you go to bed, baby girl.”

She grinned at him, sitting up on her knees; Harry called it her compromise pose, she took it whenever she wanted to make a deal with him and Eggsy. “If I sit good and let Eggsy help me with my hair, can we watch one movie before I go to bed?”

“And if I say no?” he teased, a smile on his face and hands on his hip.

“I’ll give you a fiver out of my piggy bank.”

Harry and Eggsy laughed at that and Eggsy sat on the bed to fix her hair. “You can keep your money, baby girl,” Harry told her, stepping up and kissing her forehead. “One and a half hour movie then up to bed with you.”

Daisy sat long enough to let Eggsy fix her hair then hopped off the bed and hurried downstairs to pick a movie to watch. Eggsy went back to the bathroom to clean up and dry the floor. Harry switched his glasses out for his eye patch and picked up his book before going downstairs to join Daisy, sitting in his recliner with a sigh. Eggsy joined them a little bit later, making himself comfortable in Harry’s lap.

By the time the movie ended, Daisy was fast asleep bundled on the couch. Eggsy scooped her up carefully and followed Harry upstairs to put her in her bed. They both fussed over her for a moment before leaving her bedroom and going to theirs.

Still not tired, Harry lounged against the headboard with his book; legs laid out and ankles crossed comfortably. Eggsy surprised him when he slinked down beside him and reached for the waistband of his pajama pants.

“What are you doing?” he chuckled, moving the book to see Eggsy rubbing and mouthing at his groin.

Eggsy looked up at Harry through his lashes, nuzzling and kissing on his limp dick nestled between his thighs. Without responding to the question, Eggsy leaned up and swallowed him down; getting a soft moan from Harry.

He settled to lie comfortably, putting his head on his arms folded in Harry’s lap; eyes closed in peaceful content. Harry smiled and resumed reading, one hand rubbing on Eggsy’s cheek soothingly; unable to protest whenever Eggsy wanted to do this with him. He would find out eventually what was bothering his boy this time.


	38. Chapter 38

Eggsy sat in a crowded café waiting for Lessie to arrive for lunch. He did want to get to know his family, he wanted to have a chance for good memories. He eventually wanted to tell them about Daisy so she could have more people she could turn to when she needed someone.

He let out a sigh when he spotted her coming through the door and stood to greet her, putting on what he hoped was a smile and regretting telling Harry to stay at headquarters, assuring him everything would be fine.

“Calm down, baby boy,” Harry’s voice soothed; startling Eggsy for just a moment before he realized he’d forgotten to take off his eyeglasses and Harry could see what he was doing.

He stifled a relieved groan and sat with Lessie, feeling a little more confident and calm now with Harry in his ear.

“Recommend the Rueben panini,” Harry suggested, watching Eggsy’s video feed.

After putting in a food order, Eggsy steadied himself; folding his hands together on the table. It was time Michelle’s family knew the truth. “When was the last time you talked to Mum after Dad died?”

“She called about a week later bitching about not being allowed a funeral for him; and some man she claims got him killed. I told her she was ridiculous, that she was just struggling to grieve. She told me to fuck off and die then hung up the phone.”

“Sounds about right,” he almost scoffed. “She certainly wasn’t as great as that man was going on about. She was actually not a single mother, four marriages; including Dad. The last three were horrible. She got into some really awful illegal stuff.”

Lessie didn’t seem too surprised. “Was she really in prison?”

He shrugged a little bit, resisting the urge to fidget. “It was more a psych hospital prison really. She got involved in sex crimes and with her being messed up mentally, thanks to the husbands mostly, it was the best place for her.”

“I hate saying this, especially after getting to know you now, but she never needed children. The first two were lucky to have not made the pregnancy. You must’ve had it pretty bad.”

Eggsy scoffed quietly. “Oh, if you only knew everything, Les. But, let’s not focus on her so much; she’s gone and can’t hurt us anymore. I’m so much happier now that I got away from her.”

She smiled and nodded. “It’s cute how you get doey eyed at your Harry. You’re so stuck on him and it’s a good look on you.”

Eggsy chuckled, blushing, and flicked his nose bashfully. “Yeah, he saved me from a lot; given me such a great life. He’s the best. He takes such good care of me and gives me everything I need.”

Over the next hour and a half, the two sat together talking; enjoying each other’s company and making plans for another small get together. Lessie was excited and happy to know about Daisy and wanted to meet her; surprising Eggsy and Harry when she wasn’t angry about Harry adopting her. Eggsy left the café happier than he’d been when he left headquarters; a noticeable spring in his step as he got out of the taxi and headed inside the manor.

He let himself into Harry’s office, interrupting Harry’s conference for a moment to steal a quick kiss before he stepped out of the way and made himself comfortable on the couch to wait for Harry to be done talking.

###############

Eggsy sat in the back yard surrounded by pieces of the playset Harry ordered for Daisy, trying to help Harry put it together. So far, they didn’t have much luck though; the instructions were in French only. Harry purposely printed out the French instructions and put them in the box so he could get Eggsy to resume his reading lessons.

He’d already memorized the English instructions the day before so he didn’t actually need them; but he took any chance to educate Eggsy further.

It was a struggle, and Eggsy got frustrated more than a few times, but they finally managed the large frame for the set. Eggsy put the horrible instructions away, needing a break, and hauled to his feet with a groan; stretching his stiff and aching muscles.

“Harry, I hate reading,” he pouted, following Harry up to the porch to sit for a tea break. “Why can’t everything have audio instructions?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Harry chuckled, settling him in a rocker. “Besides, you’re doing fantastic; barely flubbing anything if you’ve realized.”

Eggsy just huffed at him as he went inside to make tea for them. He sat up and took off his shirt, flicking it over the porch rail. Harry came back a few minutes later, smiling at the sight of Eggsy shirtless and now lying on the porch in a bit of sun.

As Harry sat down, Eggsy rolled to sit up; tucking between Harry’s knees and resting his arms on Harry’s lap. Harry smiled at Eggsy, holding his face in his hands and caressing gently.

“You look gorgeous at this angle,” he teased playfully.

Eggsy grinned up at him, sitting up for a moment to take a sip of tea. “I still dunno what it is about being at your feet like a vixen that makes me so happy; you’d think with my past I’d only go down after a fight and being forced.”

He squirmed to get comfortable; crossing his legs under the rocker; and laid his head down on his arms, sighing when Harry tangled his fingers in his hair and scritched. He let out a contented sigh, feeling that fuzziness clouding his mind again, and closed his eyes.

Harry sat quietly, letting Eggsy lounge on him however he pleased, picking up his tablet to read and pass the time until they were ready to resume building the playset.

################

Harry sat at his desk, Eggsy tucked underneath at his feet again, reading an incident report from Merlin. A few lower level Statesman agents wanted a permanent transfer to Kingsman following another incident with that Badger group.

It caused Champ to become unnaturally jealous and he tore through headquarters until he was taken out with a bullet to his knee. Merlin had had no choice in shooting Champ; he was tearing through and got too close to the nursery for Merlin’s liking. He felt he had to shoot to protect the children inside.

Most of the Statesman agents didn’t fault him; nobody wanted children hurt; but a few were upset that their leader was hurt.  
Eggsy shifting caught Harry’s attention. He sat back from the desk and looked down at him, smiling when he saw Eggsy had woken from his unexpected exhaustion.

“What happened?” Eggsy asked groggily, rubbing his face on Harry’s thigh.

Harry shook his head, reaching a hand to hold Eggsy’s cheek; caressing him. “You started getting overwhelmed after Leslie called to confirm weekend plans; practically begged me to let you get down.”

He shrugged, resting his chin on Harry’s thigh. “Helps me think,” he mumbled. “It’s quiet and dark, calm. It’s better when I get to suck you off down here but sometimes it just doesn’t feel like that’s what I need.”

“Maybe it makes you feel like even though you’re vulnerable at the time, you know you’re safe because I’m watching over you as always?”

“Probably,” he mumbled, hands slowly rubbing on Harry’s calves. “Maybe I need to feel small and vulnerable sometimes. Having everyone depending and needing me so much when I’ve never had that before; makes sense that I wanna just be the small one for a while.”

The door opening interrupted them, making Eggsy duck back under the desk and pull Harry in close again. Harry smiled when Merlin came through the door, reaching a hand to calm Eggsy and let him know it was safe for him to stay under but he didn’t have to be quiet if he wanted to speak.

“Don’t let me interrupt, I’m just hiding from Champ’s men.” Merlin told them, settling up on the other side of Harry’s desk so he could resume his own work.

“Don’t fib, you just want a front row seat,” Eggsy teased, head down again and eyes closed peacefully. “Dirty old goat.”

Harry just smiled when Merlin blushed deeply, squirming to get comfortable and allow a bit more room for Eggsy to be comfortable at his feet, and resumed reading the incident report in front of him.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry came down to R&D after receiving a complaint from a tech. Eggsy was supposedly downstairs and slowing their work. But when Harry came into the lab, he saw Eggsy sitting up out of the way with a tangled bundle of power cords; trying to separate them for the group.

Kate didn’t mind him coming down and visiting as long as he did something useful while he chattered at her. Giving him the cords was usually the best way to keep his hands busy so he wasn’t fidgeting and touching something important.

Kate looked up at him with a slight smile. “Hey, what can I do for you?” she asked, turning to him.

“I was told Eggsy was causing trouble.”

She frowned and turned to look over at Eggsy, seeing him still sitting quietly and untangling the cords she’d given him. “No, not really. He came and told me about our aunt, invited me to the gathering this weekend then parked himself and got busy helping. I don’t think he’s even spoken to anyone else.”

Harry huffed softly and shook his head. “Well, I’ll take him off so nobody has a fit about him being down here. If you’re joining us this weekend, let me know before Friday so I can do the shopping for food.”

Kate nodded. “Alright,” she told him then turned back to her work station.

Harry stepped over to Eggsy, smiling as Eggsy still hadn’t realized he was there and plucking the cords out of his hands startling him.

“Ooh fuck!” he hissed, jerking for a moment; eyes wide until he recognized Harry. He grinned big at him. “Hey.”

Harry chuckled, nudging Eggsy off the table and to his feet; tucking him close and leading him out of the lab, not reacting when one of the techs slammed the door closed with unnecessary force.

“So where are we going?” Eggsy asked.

“Technically it’s my day off so I’m supposed to stay out of my office and anywhere I can start giving orders to all but one agent.”

“That sounds oddly specific,” he looked up at Harry with a grin; kissing his chin and leading him upstairs to their HQ room. “Think I can weasel my way for the day off, too?”

Harry smiled, stopping him outside their room. “You’ll have to ask Merlin, he’s in charge today. He’s in a pissy mood about something so no arguing.”

Eggsy turned and hurried off, not hearing Harry’s chuckle. Harry went into the bedroom to wait for him to realize he’d sent him off when as Arthur he had final decisions no matter the question. Harry had more authority to give him time off than Merlin, even on his own personal days.

He settled on top of the blankets and made himself comfortable while he waited.

Nearly ten minutes later Eggsy finally came into the room, staring at Harry from the doorway grinning; hands on his hips; fighting laughter. Harry feigned innocence, giving him a smile.

“So, what did he say?”

“You’re such a shit,” Eggsy huffed, stepping into the room and shutting the door; making sure to lock it. “I got all the way there, and right as I’m asking him; it hits me that you’re everyone’s boss no matter what. He had a great laugh then sent me for copies before he let me go.”

He stripped out of his suit; leaving on his boxers and undershirt; then made himself comfortable leaning on Harry between his legs, crossing his ankles and lounging back on Harry’s chest.

Harry found a movie on the tv and put the remote away, hugging his arms tight around Eggsy and letting out a soft sigh. After a few minutes he felt Eggsy’s breathing sync with his own and how Eggsy went a little limper in his hold as he relaxed against him.

#############

Saturday morning Eggsy and Harry were busy making the final preparations for Lessie, Scott, and their families to come over for a visit. Eggsy wanted to smoke some meats so they had to be up in time to get it done for dinnertime.

Harry let Eggsy have reign in the kitchen for the most part knowing how much Eggsy enjoyed learning how to cook different things; helping of course but mostly staying back out of the way and watching, acting as the taste tester sometimes.

Coming out of the pantry with an armload of canned food for a chilled salad; a recipe he found online and wanted to try and Harry couldn’t refuse him; Eggsy dumped everything onto the countertop and began looking for a large bowl while Harry started opening the cans for him.

“Did we remember the whip topping in the ice box?”

Harry nodded, looking in the fridge to make sure the container was inside and thawing. “Did we really get four tubs of it?”

Eggsy shrugged, turning to start dumping the cans into the bowl. “Two are for pies and the other two are for that nasty punch drink Lessie’s making for the kids.”

Harry smiled when he saw the limeade drink Eggsy liked chilling with everything else. “Were you making the pies crusts or store bought?”

“Well, I was kinda in a hurry and forgot to grab them at the store and I don’t have time to do scratch so I’m hoping Les is bringing some pies.”

“Nonsense,” Harry told him, shutting the fridge to go over to the pantry. “I’ll take care of it if you’d like the help.”

He was surprised with a kiss as he came out of the pantry; smiling instantly.

“You’re the best. I definitely need you giving me a hand today.” Eggsy told him. “And save me a bit of that sugar, I think I need some for this salad.”

Harry found everything he needed to make pie dough from scratch and started setting up to work on the other end of the counter so they both had space to move around. Eggsy smiled to himself as he worked. He hadn’t told Harry he purposely forgot the crusts so he would have a chance to see Harry making dough himself. He always liked watching him work with his hands on anything.

While they worked, Daisy woke. Harry stopped long enough to make her a quick breakfast, settling her at the breakfast bar since the table was covered in various things Eggsy needed to cook dinner. Eggsy came back inside from checking the smoker again, smiling at Daisy and giving her a quick peck before starting on the next dish.

In the middle of making all the various side dishes, nobody thought to check a weather report. A loud crash of thunder erupted outside, causing Eggsy to jolt so startled he nearly dropped a silver serving dish full of candied carrots. He looked out the kitchen window and groaned at the heavy downpour.

“Fuckin’ really nature?” he almost whined. “What the fuck?”

Harry looked outside and sighed softly; thankful that the smoker and grill was safe up on the porch. Eggsy hurried outside to check on the smoker, worried about the flame blowing out because the wind blowing. Harry just smiled at his running form, watching him from the window over the sink. Eggsy came back inside, half soaked and chilly, peeling off his wet shirt.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he muttered, plucking the shirt over the back of a chair at the table. “Just my luck, when I make important plans; always something to fuck with me over it.”

“It’ll be fine, my darling boy,” Harry soothed, tugging Eggsy close; being careful not to make a mess on him with his flour covered hands; giving him a kiss. “It always rains here anyways and everything’s up on the porch so nothing will get too wet. John’s bringing over a couple fold out tables for us later and we can set everything up where it’ll all stay mostly dry.”

Eggsy sighed and nodded, taking a moment to nuzzle on Harry to calm his thinned nerves. “I know, I just wanna make a good impression.”

“You already have,” Harry told him with a smile. “Leslie adores you and her children follow you around like little ducklings already. You’ll win Scott over with your amazing food I’m positive.”

He let out another sigh, leaning on Harry’s shoulder for a minute; holding to him until his mind calmed and slowed again before resuming cooking.

#########

The small family get together was a success. Everyone enjoyed the food and all the kids had fun running around and playing together. Lessie even offered to take Daisy overnight so she could play with her cousins more.

Harry and Eggsy were a little nervous letting her go off with someone she didn’t know well but trusted Lessie would watch over her. 

Eggsy came out of the bathroom without a towel; taking the lack of Daisy to go around naked; seeing Harry lounged reading again. He didn’t expect to ever find Harry Hart casually looking through a book about Kama Sutra though.

He put on a grin and slinked down beside him on top of the blanket, lying on his stomach so his ass was obviously in Harry’s line of sight as he waggled his hips as if he was getting comfortable.

“Whatcha readin’?” he asked, nudging his head under Harry’s arm and in his lap. He had no idea there was a version of the Kama Sutra featuring two men and stared dumbly at the pages.

“John left it for us. He tried to give it to Merlin but he was too embarrassed to keep it. We should put it to good use some time.”

Eggsy chuckled, leaning to kiss the inside of Harry’s wrist, and made himself comfortable to lie and look at the book with him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start pt three in a little while since apparently these two aren't done with my brain lmao

Eggsy came out of the locker room, fresh out of the shower after a few hours in the gym, his attention on a piece of paper he found in his locker. It was a notice that he was to report to Harry immediately.

A small part of him worried about the note, but the careful penmanship of the writer told him it wasn’t written in a panic and if it had been something urgent; Harry would have found him himself.

The note didn’t summon him to Harry’s office, but to the dining hall; which was odd because Harry didn’t take meetings in the dining hall usually unless he needed to address all agents.

He went to the dining hall and opened the door, finding the lights off and the room completely dark. Now on alert for danger, Eggsy smartly chose to leave and go to Harry for answers.

His fight or flight instincts were usually spot on.

Eggsy checked Harry’s office first, the most obvious place he would be, but found the door locked. He sighed and looked down at his watch; Tuesdays were usually spent in meetings. He turned again and started back downstairs to go to the meeting hall, peeking inside before stepping in quietly to not disrupt the current multi-agent debrief and tucking against a wall at the back of the room to wait for Harry to be available to talk to him.

While he waited, his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and saw a text telling him to report to Harry in the dining hall; now with an urgent ASAP included. Now he worried that someone was planning something nefarious.

Harry noticed that Eggsy tensed after looking at his phone and excused himself from the table to go to him; seeing he was getting pale and he looked scared about something.

“What is it?” he whispered, tucking Eggsy to him protectively; holding him firm.

Eggsy showed him the note and the text, hands trembling. Harry sighed slowly and beckoned Tequila over. “I can’t step away right now, go with him and find out what’s going on. Something seems strange.”

Tequila looked at the note and the text then nodded and started away. Eggsy followed nervously, fidgeting and feeling ridiculous about needing a personal escort.

As soon as Tequila stepped into the dining hall and flicked on the lights, he was jolted just a little bit when multiple agents jumped up out of hiding crouches and yelled; seeing streamers and a bit of confetti flying.

Eggsy let out a startled groan at the unexpected noise and turned away from the door for a moment, barely aware that the agents were complaining that Tequila ruined their attempt at giving Eggsy a surprise party for his birthday. Eggsy hated the happenings with a surprise party, hated being jump startled.

He was positive Harry did not approve the party; he told him too many times he didn’t ever want a surprise party because he hated them so much.

The next thing Eggsy was aware of was a warmth embracing him and Harry’s soft voice in his ear; calming him almost instantly. “I’m alright,” he mumbled into Harry’s shoulder.

He looked around and saw that he had made his way instinctively back to the meeting hall and to Harry for safety. He let out a sigh, realizing that he’d disrupted the debrief and pulled Harry away from his duties.

Tequila came back after berating the agents for their blatant disobedience, sighing when he saw Eggsy managed to get himself back to Harry.

“Some of the guys decided to try the surprise party,” he mumbled quietly so he wasn’t interrupting Merlin and the agents. “Johnson and Popper put it together and got more involved”

Harry nodded, sighing. “Come on and sit quietly, let me get this done then I’ll deal with them,” he told Eggsy, tucking him close and guiding him toward his seat at the table.

Still frazzled and trembling just a little bit, Eggsy sat down; closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing again. Harry’s hand wrapped around his wrist helped ground him but he wanted to be in Harry’s arms where he felt safest.

After the debrief Harry sent Eggsy to Merlin’s office so he could confront the two offending agents; bringing Tequila along with him so he wouldn’t overreact and hurt someone.

Eggsy sat in a chair in front of Merlin’s desk; letting out a huff. “Sorry for interrupting everything. Probably should’ve suspected something was gonna happen since it’s been going good lately.”

“I don’t think any of us like having others pop out and shout at us,” Merlin told him, pulling up security footage so he could watch Harry and make sure he didn’t take off anyone’s head. “Popper should’ve known better considering last time he gave me a pop scare I broke his nose.”

Eggsy looked up at the wall of monitors, sighing when he spotted Harry berating and probably shouting at Johnson and Popper.

“What were your plans for celebrating anyways?” 

He shrugged and shook his head, resting his chin in his hand. “Harry made reservations at that little Mexican place I like. They told him they don’t do reservations but he wheedled them into it with a good payment because he says special nights need one. We were gonna just have dinner together and maybe catch something at the cinema. I like simple.”

“Sometimes simple is best. Sounds like it’ll be a nice time.”

“What can I say? I’m easily pleased and long as I’m with someone I really love; I’ll have a great time. Even if it’s painting a wall together. Harry takes carea me real good.”

“He’s always been a caregiver. He really enjoys that you let him do it so much.”

Eggsy chuckled softly. “We’ve been reading about that whole Dom/Sub thing in those books you keep giving us. It definitely fits us. He just pulls it outta me but I’d never be like that for anyone else and I’d probably fight anyone who tried to Dom me like Harry does.”

Merlin turned away from the monitors for a moment, rummaging through a drawer and taking out a small advert page; giving it to Eggsy.

Eggsy looked at the advert, seeing it was a sales page for an adult store. He grinned at the various toys and sexual items shown.

“Check them out, they have some good stuff and decent prices. I’ve sent John after a few things for us already.”

He looked up at Merlin, surprised but not at all shocked to learn that he was into sex toys and depravities. “And I thought saying Daddy was the kinkiest shit ever,” he mumbled then looked at the advert again, shaking his head. 

Merlin chuckled and turned back to the monitors to watch Harry.

##############

That evening Eggsy and Harry went to their planned dinner date. Eggsy couldn’t help laughing at the attempts of making sure their reserved table was set up romantically; but he loved how it looked.

They had a corner booth to themselves, a dimmer bulb in the overhead lamp than the rest of the tables gave it a soft intimate feeling. A short candle was put in a small margarita mix bottle instead of the usual wine or champagne bottle. 

In a small glass vase, a bouquet of red and black pansies sat in fresh water. Eggsy recognized the flowers from their own flowerbeds. It just made him happier. Harry knew Eggsy secretly favored pansies and made sure they planted plenty of them.

In the middle of the red and black flowers laid a single pink rose; one of Harry’s preferences.

Over dinner, with the two spending more time snuggling and kissing than they were eating, Harry fed Eggsy mostly; needing to take care of his boy. Eggsy didn’t object, enjoying the intimacy and care he knew Harry had to give him.

But eventually the food was gone and stomachs full. Eggsy made sure to grab the vase of flowers as they got ready to leave, tucking it carefully in his arm as he went to Harry’s side.

Harry crowded Eggsy at the car, unable to stop himself from taking a few kisses and loving caresses before letting him get in and sit down. He rounded to the driver seat, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot onto the street before taking Eggsy’s hand tight.

“So, you’re sure you want to go to this shop instead of the cinema?” he asked, seeing the advert tucked on the dashboard where Eggsy put it when they left headquarters.

“We should check it out at least,” Eggsy shrugged, trying to mask his excitement of going shopping for sex toys with Harry.

He smiled and nodded, bringing Eggsy’s hand up to kiss and nuzzle on his fingers while he drove.

Inside the shop, they were immediately met by a mannequin dressed in skimpy lingerie featuring crotchless panties. Harry chuckled at the sight but Eggsy instantly remembered Harry joking about Merlin in the undergarments; getting a truly disturbing mental image in his head. He shook his head in an attempt to shove it away and led Harry toward a wall of toys.

While they roamed, Eggsy stayed tucked to Harry’s side; already holding a few items they were curious to try at home together. Harry picked up a few adult DVDs, intending them to be a gift for Merlin; he knew his friend would enjoy them.

At one table they found leather wrist bands and a few shackling materials. Eggsy nearly balked seeing them but Harry was quick to get him away, taking him to a section featuring not so heavy BDSM materials. He wasn’t set out to buy any of the materials, but he wanted Eggsy to see being restrained didn’t always have to seem heavy and intimidating.

An odd selection of plugs caught Eggsy’s eye, startling a laugh out of him when he realized the handles had fake animal tails instead of the usual jewel or flat handle. Harry snorted when he saw what made him laugh and shook his head.

“I cannot imagine how that is considered sexy,” Eggsy huffed when he caught his breath; picking up a bright yellow fox tailed plug; almost giggling when he twirled it around. “We should get one just to laugh about it.”

Harry shrugged, carefully looking through the color and species options. He certainly did not find animals sexual in any way; but it would be amusing seeing Eggsy on his hands and knees with a fake tail sticking out between his ass cheeks.

“Nothing with ears right now,” he snickered. “That’s a little too much like bestiality for me personally.”

“Oh no shit,” Eggsy told him, looking through the bin still. He found a deep red wolf tail and smiled. The bulbed end was just big enough he could wear it for half a day at least and not be too far gone for Harry and desperate.

“I ain’t gonna bark either, that’s just weird.”

Harry shook his head and took him away from the plugs; seeing a bookshelf. He would always want to read and learn things he didn’t know a lot about. He found a couple books; one about Dom/Sub doings and one that advised on multiple kinks.

He could definitely learn something with those two books.

After another rotation around the shop, picking out a few little things they missed the first time they would like to try, they went to pay for everything. Eggsy stayed tucked to Harry, mildly aroused now, rubbing on him unashamed and nuzzling him while he spoke to the salesperson at the register.

He couldn’t wait to get home and try a few of their new toys.


End file.
